Les temps qui courent
by Circey
Summary: Je vis dans un des châteaux les plus secrets du monde, mariée à l'homme le plus recherché du monde, amoureuse de l'homme le plus improbable, avec une enfant d'un père tellement peu important qu'il était inconnu. Ma vie avait pris une tournure improbable.
1. Chapter 1

Vous me connaissez sous le nom d'Hermione Jane Granger, et vous n'avez pas totalement tort. Vous me connaissez en tant qu'amie de l'Élu, du Survivant, de Harry Potter, encore une fois vous n'avez pas totalement tort. Vous me croyez fille de moldus, et cette fois, vous vous trompez lourdement. Je me croyais ainsi aussi, fille de dentiste, ce n'est pas un métier dangereux, palpitant mais mes parents gagnèrent bien leur vie. Aussi, en tant que fille de moldu, je crus que ma vie n'appartenait qu'à moi, et à moi seule. Lourde erreur.  
>Une autre précision avant de tout raconter, j'ai une fillette de 4 ans. Elicia. Son père ? C'est une bonne question, ce n'est qu'un moldu dont j'eus l'erreur de m'enticher, et qui fuit quand il sut mon état de femme enceinte. Il ne vaut pas la peine que nous en racontons plus sur lui, la seule chose importante était qu'il était beau, et que je lui suis aussi, ma fille est donc une créature d'une beauté toute délicate, comme une petite poupée de porcelaine. Elle me ressemble de façon troublante, les mêmes cheveux caramels, les mêmes yeux chocolat, les pommettes hautes, les lèvres rouges, les cils long, une vraie princesse. Que j'aime de tout mon être, c'est bien la seule personne d'ailleurs.<br>Si ma fille a quatre ans, je vous dis que j'en ai 23. Plutôt jeune, je vous l'accorde. Mais, je n'ai pas pu choisir d'avorter, ni même de l'abandonner, les femmes sont mères dès qu'elles tombent enceintes. Je me suis tout de suite attachée à elle. Et je n'ai aucun remords de l'avoir gardé, peut-être seulement celui de la faire souffrir dans ces jours si sombres. Mes parents m'en voulurent longtemps que je ne sois plus "pure" comme ils aiment à le dire. Ceci semble étrange pour des moldus, cette vision étroite de la virginité jusqu'au mariage. Le fait est que si ils avaient été réellement moldus cela aurait été vraiment étrange. Vous êtes étonnés. Pas étonnant, si vous me permettait le vilain jeu de mots. Ils sont tous deux issus de deux grandes familles de Sang-Pur, de je ne sais plus quelle ascendant... Cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Ils ne vivent pas avec les sorciers, c'est exact. Je vous réponds alors qu'ils sont Cracmol. Ceci retient votre attention, je le répète donc, ils sont Cracmol, ces sorciers sans pouvoir magique. Leurs familles respectives les ont cachés, toute leur vie, pour s'épargner la honte que cette nouvelle engendrerait. La meilleure cachette était le monde des sans-magie, des moldus. Même si leurs enfants n'étaient pas digne de leurs respectables familles, ils ne pouvaient pas décemment les laissaient s'enfoncer plus dans la misère, et trouvèrent un arrangement entre eux. Ma Cracmol de mère épouserait mon Cracmol de père, entre famille de Sang-Pur, ils sauveraient ainsi ce qui restait de leur honneur, et achetaient le silence de l'autre famille. Les Sang-Pur ont toujours eu l'esprit retord. Je vous l'accorde bien volontiers, même si cela s'arrêtait ici. Mais ils eurent une fille, qui par chance fut dotée de pouvoir magique. Ah, quelle immense félicité ont-ils eu, ainsi ils pourraient se venger de cette mise à l'écart de par leur famille. Ils venaient d'engendrer la sorcière la plus intelligente depuis plus d'un siècle.  
>Mais la famille ne reprit pas contact avec eux, ils n'eurent donc aucune raison de me mettre au courant de mes origines, me laissant vivre dans une liberté que je croyais véritable, mais forgée par le mensonge et la cachotterie. Me voici amère. Je ne devrais pas, cela leur ferait trop plaisir, aujourd'hui. Revenons donc à nos dragons ou moutons. Je grandis dans les écoles moldus jusqu'à mes onze ans, où je reçus la lettre de Poudlard, je fus prise à Gryffondor, au grand bonheur de mes parents qui redoutaient que j'aille à Poufsouffle, je leur épargnai cette honte. Je continuais mes études de sorcière avec mes amis Harry Potter, Ron et Ginny Weasley. Survivant à toutes les épreuves que cette amitié nous imposait, du genre le Basilic, les attaques de Voldemort et tous ce genre de choses, je réussis tout de même à obtenir mes diplômes, me promettant un avenir brillant. Études que j'abandonnais quand ma fille arriva au monde et où je fus mise à la porte par mes parents. Heureusement, j'avais réussis à mettre de côté une petite fortune sur laquelle je vécus avec Elicia durant deux ans. Jusqu'à ce que mes parents viennent me déranger dans ma douce félicité.<br>Ils m'annoncèrent donc leurs origines nobles, et me demandèrent de jouer de mes relations pour qu'ils puissent occuper une place au sein de l'Ordre de Phénix. Sauf que j'avais quitté cette organisation bien des mois avant, jugeant trop dangereux de mêler mon enfant à elle. Ils insistèrent si bien que je repris contact avec mes anciens amis, qui donnèrent audience à mes parents. Tout le monde fut mis à courant de la nature de mes aïeux, et aussi de la naissance de ma fille que j'avais réussi à cacher jusque là bien maladroitement.  
>Mes parents furent pris comme membre polyvalent, un terme sympathique pour désigner des pions sans importance, je fus enrôlée dans leur manigance, bien que je n'obéissais à aucune de leurs directives.<br>Mon père ne tarda pas à mettre la main sur une information importante sur une attaque importante que Voldemort organisait. Dumbledore en fut bien aise et les remercia chaleureusement jusqu'à ce que mon père lui demande de devenir avec sa femme un membre permanent de l'organisation. Demande qui fut cordialement rejetée sous prétexte que des personnes n'ayant aucun pouvoir magique ne leur serait d'aucun secours. Mes parents démissionnèrent, tout simplement, toujours à la recherche d'une meilleure occasion. Ils finirent par se tourner vers le côté du Mal. Qui les refusa en premier lieu, sous les mêmes prétextes que les autres. Mes parents mus par le désespoir d'être ainsi condamnés par une faute qu'ils n'avaient pas commises continuèrent d'insister, jusqu'à ce que la nouvelle parvienne aux oreilles du Maître. Il leur ordonna de patienter, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Même si tout le monde savait que sa décision était déjà prise, la seule chose qui restait sécrète était la raison de l'acceptation de deux Cracmol.  
>Il fit patienter longuement mes parents, calculant chacun de ses gestes, je m'en rends compte maintenant. Il les fit patienter jusqu'à ce que mes parents lui donne n'importe de ce qu'il leur demanderait. Et ce qu'il demanda surpris tout le monde.<br>Il me voulait. Il avait besoin d'une femme pour porter sa descendance. Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas que cette femme soit de sang impur, et les deux plus grande famille d'Angleterre, les Malefoy et les Zabinni, n'avaient que des descendants masculins, il y avait bien les Parkinson, mais le Maître ne la trouvait pas à son goût, alors que moi c'était parfait.  
>Ce qui arrangea parfaitement mes parents, ils me casaient ainsi même si je n'étais plus "pure", le Maître acceptait relativement ma fille, du moment qu'il ne la croisait pas, il la supportait. De plus, je leur assurais une place dans le gouvernement du Lord. Ils ne pouvaient rien demander de plus, ils avaient enfin la reconnaissance qu'ils avaient toujours recherchée. Mon destin fut ainsi décidé. D'après mes parents, ma position était enviée par toutes les jeunes femmes respectables de la noblesse.<br>Hier avait vu mon mariage. Cette nuit fut ma première en compagnie de mon... Mari ? Oui, mon mari. Aucune illusion, c'était une horreur, je n'ai jamais été aussi humiliée de ma vie, jamais pareille douleur ne m'avait transpercé. Mais c'était trop tard. Ce qui est fait est fait. Ce qui est est. Ce qui était n'est plus.  
>Je m'étais mariée. Je ne suis Plus Hermione Jane Granger. Je suis Hermione Jane Voldemort.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Il était 9 heure du matin, j'étais assise sur mon trône, le seul meuble de la pièce aux murs de pierres grises. J'étais seule, comme à mon habitude en fait. Cela faisait bientôt deux mois que je partageais la couche du Lord, et cela ne m'apportait toujours aucun réconfort. Ai lieu que cela s'arrange, ça devenait pire, car je ne parvenais pas à tomber enceinte, ce qui déclenchait une fureur monstre chez le Maître, et plus le temps passait, plus les nuits étaient humiliantes et insupportables. Si encore il avait visage humain... Je ne me plains pas, cela leur ferait trop plaisir, en deux moi, on peut vraiment changer, ou du moins montrer aux autres que nous changeons. Au fond, on reste toujours les mêmes. Je tapotais régulièrement mon trône, dont le bruit se répercutait sur les murs vides de toutes œuvres d'art, que Voldemort jugeait comme perte d'argent. Ma fille rentra d'un coup en faisant bien attention à ce qu'il n'y ait personne dans la pièce. Je lui décochais un sourire rassurant et elle courut s'asseoir sur mes genoux poser sa tête sur mon épaule, elle seule connaissait ma douleur, bien que j'espérais qu'elle ne sache pas d'où elle vienne. Elle caressait mes cheveux d'une main, tandis qu'elle me racontait ses aventures avec le dernier de la fratrie Parkinson. Elle ne l'aimait pas du tout, aussi, elle lui faisait toutes les misères possibles et imaginables, alors que le petit était transi d'amour pour elle. Je souris au ton sadique qu'elle prenait en parlant de cela, même si je savais la réprimander si elle allait trop loin. Plus tard, elle comprendrait ce que c'était l'amour, je ne pouvais pas le lui montrer, car je n'avais aucun exemple d'amour mis à part celui que j'avais pour elle. Elle continua de babiller, sur ses leçons que lui donnait Rogue et qui ne l'intéressait pas du tout. D'un coup, Elicia sauta de mes genoux, se précipita à la porte, l'ouvrit et revint avec un livre à la main. Elle m'annonça qu'elle allait me le lire, pour que je n'ai plus se visage triste. Ce soucis de ma personne me mit du baume au coeur, et je hochais la tête en signe d'accord. Tout sourire, elle commença à lire avec des mots qui glissaient tout seuls de sa bouche. Je pouvais me vanter de ce miracle, j'avais tenu à lui faire apprendre à lire moi-même. Elle buta sur un mot, le reprit en boudant, jusqu'à ce que je le lui susurre à l'oreille. Elle respira un grand coup et recommença sa lecture fluide.  
>On rentra de nouveau dans la salle, par habitude, Elicia sauta de mes genoux et alla se cacher derrière le trône. Mais ce n'était que Narcissa Malefoy. Ma fille ressortit donc de sa cachette, et mesura l'intrus du regard.<p>

- Elicia, reviens donc sur mes genoux, dis-je d'une voix douce. Bonjour Narcissa. C'est surprenant de te voir ici, tu ne devais venir que cet après-midi, un changement de programme, sûrement.  
>- Bien le bonjour, Lady.<p>

Elle avait cette voix qui donne l'impression que chaque syllabe était en fait une note de musique. La, la, la, si, la, sol. Magnifique mélodie. Narcissa était une femme de Mangemort, mais contrairement à toutes les autres, elle avait gardé sa douceur et sa fraîcheur, qui me faisait l'apprécier et la favoriser. Elle avança dans la salle d'un pas élégant, qui la caractérisait tant. Malefoy senior avait bien de la chance de l'avoir comme femme. En plus d'être douce, elle était sublime, ses longs cheveux blonds cascadaient sur son dos, ses lèvres avaient une allure de cerise, ses yeux bleus azurs étaient à se damner, mais au lieu de vous glacer comme pouvaient faire ceux de Malefoy père, ils réchauffaient les cœurs tristes. Ses mains à la délicatesse des joueuses de piano se serraient et se desserraient compulsivement. Sa silhouette se dessinait drôlement nettement à travers sa robe blanche, elle semblait sur son 31. Je la laissais encore quelque temps silencieuse et tendue, espérant que ses confessions viennent d'elles-même. Mais elle ne décrocha pas un mot, aussi ma fille reprit sa lecture. Tandis que je l'écoutais, je continuais d'observer Lady Malefoy, plusieurs fois elle avait ouvert la bouche avant de croiser mon regard et de la refermer. Elle s'était avancer de quelques pas, mais n'osait pas continuer. Soudain ma fille ferma bruyamment son livre, énervée de savoir que mon attention n'était pas toute fixée sur elle, comme à l'habitude. Elle embrassa ma joue et me demanda si je désirais qu'elle s'en aille. Je refusais d'un signe de tête, et elle se remit à lire, cette fois j'étais toute concentrée sur elle. Narcissa n'osa pas plus de m'avouer ce qu'elle voulait faire depuis le début, si bien que le livre fut bientôt fini, et que le silence se réinstalla dans la pièce. Ma fille sauta de mes genoux une nouvelle fois, et me dit qu'elle allait jouer dans sa chambre, je lui rappelais sa leçon avec Rogue cet après-midi, et elle renifla dédaigneusement, de la manière des Sang-Pur, un sourire perça mon visage froid. Elle répondit à mon sourire, et s'en alla de cette démarche enfantine, un peu vacillante mais d'une totale énergie et élégance.

- Narcissa, veuillez bien vous détendre je vous prie, je suis en train de stresser pour une chose que j'ignore, et je n'aime pas tellement, j'ai déjà affreusement mal à la tête.  
>- Je ne vois pas que quoi vous parler Lady, mais excusez-moi.<br>- Voyons, peut-être est-ce mouvement nerveux de vos mains. Ou plutôt non, je crois que c'est le fait de savoir, que je pourrais m'asseoir sur vos genoux sans que vous ne bronchiez, tellement vous êtes crispée. Vous sollicitez inutilement vos muscles, et les miens aussi. Alors dîtes-moi la raison de cette inquiétude et je pourrais tenter de vous rassurer.  
>- Vous savez que mon fils Draco est un espion du Maître dans l'Ordre du Phénix. (Je hochai la tête) Il se trouve qu'il a été découvert et qu'il aurait du être là durant la nuit, or, il n'y a aucun signe de vie de lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu, s'il est vivant ou mort, blessé ou sain.<br>- Narcissa, le Maître ne laisserait pas un de ses fidèles serviteurs se laissait avoir de cette manière. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien, et qu'il doit seulement s'assurer que personne ne le suit pour venir ici en toute sécurité.  
>- Vous êtes bien aimable de me rassurer de la vie de mon fils, alors que vous ne l'aimez pas du tout, sourit-elle calmement. Vous n'avez pas votre place ici. Et surtout pas dans le lit du Seigneur.<br>- Je le pense aussi, et on ne peut pas dire que vous êtes à votre aise ici, en compagnie de tels rustres que sont les Mangemorts. Heureusement que certains sont plus raffinés que les autres. Et que votre mari fait partie de cela. J'espère que vous avez éduqué votre fils de la même manière.

Elle m'adressa un autre sourire, auquel je ne répondis pas. Si je souhaitais la survie de Malefoy fils, c'était seulement pour le bonheur de sa mère, peu m'importait s'il mourrait ou pas, du moment qu'il n'intervenait pas dans ma vie. Narcissa secoua sa tête faisant voler ses beaux cheveux, et me complimenta sur ma fille. Et nous partîmes sur mon sujet préférée, mon enfant. Elle chanta les louanges de mon Elicia, son intelligence, sa beauté, sa jeunesse, son esprit, son humour, son caractère. Et je lui demandais curieuse à quoi ressemblait son fils quand il avait l'âge de ma fille.

- C'était déjà un beau garçon, il ressemblait à son père déjà si jeune. Il avait ce caractère que seule moi et son père pouvait faire plier, il n'obéissait à personne d'autre. Après il y eut le Lord, bien sûr. Pas moyen d'y échapper. Mais il ne semble pas trop malheureux. Il avait déjà un humour un peu sarcastique et moqueur qu'il a encore aujourd'hui, et que peut m'agacer parfois. Il avait une capacité à apprendre, quand il le souhaitait, assez impressionnante, très peu curieux, il ne savait pas ce que valait son rang ni sa vie, mais il a vite compris qu'il était plus important que les autres, dit-elle en me jetant un regard. Je veux dire des Sang-Pur, il fut vite fier de sa famille, clamant qu'il était un Malefoy. Il a pris cette habitude de vouloir être servi sur le champ, si bien qu'il n'a pas de patience. Cela le perdra... Je pense avoir tout dit.  
>- Il avait l'air déjà détestable.<br>- Je suppose, sourit gentiment sa mère. On ne se rend pas compte des défauts de ses enfants, pas quand ils sont si jeunes. Aujourd'hui je vois qu'il y aurait des choses à rectifier, mais il est trop tard, que Merlin prenne mon âme s'il m'écoute dorénavant.

Je tentais de lui prouver qu'elle avait tort, que ma fille avait ses défauts et que je les voyais, mais je ne pus en trouver un. Elle était déjà ce que j'espérais qu'elle soit, elle aura une place importante dans la vie. Je souris alors vaincue à Narcissa, qui pencha la tête. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, mon sourire disparut, je pris un visage froid, tentant de cacher cette tristesse qui me suivait comme mon ombre. Un Mangemort rentra, crasseux et trempé. Nous restâmes quelque temps interdite, attendant un geste de la part de nouvel arrivant. Il enleva sa capuche qui nous cachait son visage. Des cheveux blonds sales caressaient son front, ses yeux gris étaient fatigués, son nez digne d'une statue grecque gouttait de gouttes de pluie, et ses lèvres étaient violettes de froid. Après avoir fait un aperçu détaillé, je regardais l'ensemble, la carrure d'épaule me rappelait quelque chose, l'espèce d'élégance qu'il dégageait même immobile, puis ses vêtements noirs de grands couturiers sorciers. J'avais mis une dizaine de minutes à reconnaître Malefoy fils, et tous les compliments que je venais de faire me firent mordre mes lèvres de honte. Narcissa, elle n'avait pas attendu si longtemps pour le reconnaître, elle était déjà dans ses bras, dans une étreinte toute maternelle, auquel son fils répondait relativement plus calme.  
>Une petite explication s'impose, pourquoi j'ai eu du mal à reconnaître la personne que je déteste le plus, après Voldemort. Cela faisait plusieurs années que je ne l'avais pas vu, en fait depuis Poudlard. Et il avait décidément perdu tout ce qui avait de gamin chez lui auparavant, il faisait homme, viril, puissant, et imposant. Bien que son visage était plus doux que celui de son géniteur, pour avoir pris les traits de sa mère. Donc, j'avais tous les excuses du monde de n'avoir pas pu le reconnaitre.<br>Il se rendit enfin compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce, et se détacha de sa mère. Il me regarda fixement, cherchant qui j'étais, mon visage devait lui être familier. Sa mère sortit en déclarant qu'elle allait annoncer à tout le monde qu'il était sain et sauf.

- Tu ne devrais pas dévisager la femme du ton Maître ainsi, Malefoy. C'est presque signer ton arrêt de mort.  
>- Granger ! La femme du Maître ? Oh oui, je m'en souviens, une rumeur comme ceci m'est venue aux oreilles. Mais, je ne savais pas que c'était toi. C'est étrange de te voir siéger ici.<br>- Vouvoie-moi Malefoy, je ne suis plus celle que tu as connu, tu me dois le respect que tu as pour mon mari.

Son visage qui était devenu ironique au fur et à mesure de ses découvertes, redevint froid, et hargneux. Il ne devait pas oublier à qui il avait à faire, je me chargerais de lui rappelais.  
>En même temps que j'espérais que Narcissa ne tarderait pas trop.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Deux semaines que le fils Malefoy est rentré au bercail, comme le messie. D'après les rumeurs, il a apporté des nouvelles qui n'ont pas de prix, et qui seront décisives pour le vainqueur. Deux semaines, que Voldemort ne m'avait plus touché, et ça aussi ça n'avait pas de prix. Je pouvais me réveiller le matin et prendre ma douche sans m'écorcher la peau tellement je me sentais salie de la nuit précédente. Je ne l'avais pas revu, et cela ne me manquait pas. Ma fille par contre ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur lui. Elle le trouvait beau, charmant, intelligent, drôle bref un elle au masculin. Elle m'a même demandé si je ne voulais pas l'épouser à la place du mari que j'avais à présent. Je ne lui avais pas répondu, car c'était un cruel dilemme de choisir entre une haine ancienne et une haine récente mais non moins fortes.  
>J'étais comme d'habitude dans ma salle, seule, mais pas triste. Je crois que depuis mon mariage je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse. On ouvrit la porte, j'eus un sourire impatient en attendant de voir ma fille, mais ce fut le fils Malefoy qui entra. J'eus un rictus déçu, poussai un long soupir et le regardai avec dédain, qui ne me quittait plus. Il me dévisagea quelque temps, avant de prendre une chaise et de s'y asseoir en face de moi. Je levai les yeux au ciel, exaspérée de son comportement, et ma relative bonne humeur disparue comme neige au soleil. Son regard continuait de me détailler, comme si il n'en avait pas eu le temps la dernière fois. Je détachais mes yeux de lui, pour les laissai vagabonder dans la pièce vide, mes doigts tapotaient mon trône, les réguliers bruits, au lieu de meubler le silence, semblait le décupler. Je poussai un long soupir, fermai les yeux, et attendis en silence soit qu'il parle, soit qu'il parte. Je préférais d'ailleurs la seconde option, le fait d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui adresser la parole, anéantirait le reste de ma joie. Et ma fille ne tarderait pas à arriver, je pouvais bien tenir jusque là. Du moins, je l'espérais.<br>Le silence s'attarda, Elicia ne se pressait pas, et nous restâmes silencieux, face à face. Je sentais son regard insistant, sur mon visage, comme s'il voulait que je m'énerve et lui demande de partir. Mais ce serait craquer et lui avouer que ainsi il avait un quelconque moyen de pression sur moi, et je ne l'accepterais pas. Aussi, nous continuâmes une bonne demi-heure dans notre mutuel silence.

- C'est vraiment très étrange de te voir siéger ainsi, finit-il par dire.  
>- Vouvoie-moi.<br>- Tu n'as pas ta place ici, tu devrais être aux côtés de Potter et Weasley. D'ailleurs ça m'étonne qui tu ne te sois pas mariée avec. Vous étiez prédestinés. Sa mère a du faire une crise quand elle a su qu'il avait décidé d'épouser Lavande Brown. Tu n'auras vraiment rien réussi, Hermione.  
>- Tais-toi Malefoy, aboyais-je. Il me semble que tu as lamentablement foiré ta mission qui était de rester dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais te voilà, assis en face de moi. Je crois que je ne suis pas la seule à échouer dans cette pièce.<br>- Sauf que toi tu es incapable de donner un enfant au Maître.  
>- C'est de sa faute. C'est lui qui empêche toute fécondation.<br>- Bien sûr, fit-il avec une moue moqueuse.  
>- Tu apprendras, Malefoy, grinçais-je, puisque que tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir lu beaucoup de livres, que nous ne pouvons nous reproduire qu'entre espèce. Or un serpent et une humaine ne sont pas du tout de la même famille. A partir d'ici cela devient plus compliqué d'avoir des enfants n'est-ce pas.<br>- A part si tu es incapable toi-même de faire des enfants.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, quand ma fille débarqua en courant et en hurlant un "Maman". Mon corps se détendit, prêt à recevoir ce cadeau du ciel. Elle sauta sur mes genoux tandis que je fis une moue narquoise à un Draco médusé. Il me croyait stérile. Eh bien, qu'il ose le redire maintenant. Ma fille babilla comme à son habitude, vexée que je ne l'écouta pas, elle attrapa mon visage dans ses deux mains et le fit tourner vers le sien. Son regard était sévère, ses sourcils froncés, et ce spectacle me fit rire, je posai un baiser sur son nez et elle recommença à me raconter sa vie. Elle s'était encore disputée avec Rogue qui ne tarderait pas à venir me voir, la mère Parkinson avait failli la disputer avant de se rappeler de quelle rang j'étais. Narcissa avait beaucoup pleuré en sachant que son mari allait bientôt en mission, mais elle était soulagée de savoir que son fils resterait là. Finalement, Elicia piqua un baiser sur ma joue et se calma. Et elle remarqua enfin que nous n'étions pas seule.  
>Malefoy entre temps avait repris un visage plus impassible, ma fille le sonda du regard quelques instants, avant de me demander si j'avais décidé de me marier avec lui. Je rougis intensément, en lui rappelant que j'étais déjà mariée, et que je ne comptais pas me séparer de mon mari dans les années à venir. Elle avait du entendre le ton mélancolique dans mes mots, car elle renifla et dit qu'avec le temps que nous passions ensemble lui et moi nous pourrions très bien nous séparer sans nous rendre compte de la différence. Je souris à ses paroles, et embrassais le sommet de son crâne. Malefoy avait un regard étonné de par rapport à la question de ma fille.<p>

- Elle veut que je t'épouse, car elle t'aime bien. Elicia trouve que c'est un argument suffisant pour que je quitte le Maître, et que je fasse de toi mon nouveau mari.  
>- Viens donc par ici, jolie petite fille, sourit Draco avec sincérité. Ta maman et moi nous nous aimons pas du tout, on finirait par se taper dessus. Ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons n'est-ce pas ?<br>- L'amour vient avec le temps, déclara Elicia. Enfin c'est ce que dit Narcissa, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers moi. Mais je n'en suis pas si sûre... Et toi, demanda-t-elle à Draco.  
>- Je pense qu'avant d'épouser quelqu'un il faut bien connaître cette personne. Il faut l'aimer avant, sinon tu ne seras pas heureuse. Mais ta maman t'as sûrement apprit ceci.<br>- Elle ne sait pas ce que c'est l'amour.

Cette simple déclaration me figea sur place. D'une voix sèche, je rappelais ma fille à moi, qui revint un peu penaude d'avoir une chose qui ne fallait pas. Malefoy fils s'était redressé, le regard pensif. Je fis la morale à ma fille, puis la porte claqua. Malefoy venait de quitter la pièce. Nous restâmes silencieuse quelque temps, nous entendîmes l'horloge sonnait midi. Ma fille soupira, m'embrassa et alla manger. Ensuite elle aurait de nouveau une leçon avec Rogue. Nous étions au mois d'août, elle ne tarderait pas à avoir un nouveau professeur. Je demanderais peut-être à Voldemort de m'accorder ce privilège. Un elfe arriva et apporta mon repas. Un Mangemort arriva pour garder un œil sur moi, et je me mis à manger, calmement et surtout pensivement. Je finis mon repas, et recommençai une après-midi longue d'ennui et d'épuisement. Vers 4 heure, Voldemort arriva, à ma plus grande surprise. Je le saluais avec respect, qui était totalement factice. Il m'annonça qu'il devait parler avec ses Mangemorts pour une mission très importante, et qu'il désirait que je sois là. Sous-entendu qu'il ordonnait que je sois présente. Je hochai la tête, il m'attrapa par le bras, et me demanda de bien me tenir en public. Cette remarque me blessa plus que de raison, comme si j'étais une bête, je devais être sage comme me l'ordonnait mon maître. Je relevais fièrement la tête, une moue narquoise affichée. Il aurait fallu être Néron ou le Sphinx lui-même pour déceler la tristesse sur mon visage. Nous entrâmes dans la salle où était présent deux trônes, un grand et un plus petit, je pris place sur le dernier. J'observais tous les visages des Mangemorts présents, ils étaient pétrifiés par la peur d'être choisi pour cette mission si périlleuse. Je savais que Lucius Malefoy en faisait parti, ma fille me l'avait dit, mais je ne connaissais pas les autres noms. J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite mon mari expliquer la mission, qui était d'attaquer Ste Mangouste. Il cita les noms de ses plus grands Mangemorts. Je n'étais pas tellement surprise, il devait s'allier des meilleurs, l'hôpital sorcier était un des endroits les plus protégés avec Azkaban. Peu à peu la salle se vida, mon mari me raccompagna, mais à mes appartements cette fois, il posta deux Mangemorts à la porte, et me laissa en me disant qu'il ne serait pas là cette nuit. Je pris une mine déçue, jubilant au plus profond de moi-même de cette bonne nouvelle. Je me jetais presque dans ma baignoire, pleine d'eau, je m'y reposais quelques bonnes dizaines de minutes. L'eau léchait mon corps de manière sensuelle, me donnant l'impression d'un amant languissant. Je caressais du bout des doigts la surface fragile. Le tremblement qui s'ensuivit me donna des frissons. Je ressortais dans mon bac de bonheur, pour m'enrouler dans une serviette, je passai dans ma chambre, e m'arrêtai net.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, criai-je en voyant Malefoy fils. Nom de Dieu, dans mes appartements, tu sais ce que va dire mon mari quand il le saura.  
>- Il ne dira rien, c'est lui qui m'a dit où tu étais. Je suis devenu ton garde personnel, ajouta-t-il dans une courbette ironique. Je lui ai demandai, en disant que la solitude n'aidait pas à la procréation d'un enfant.<br>- Pourquoi, diable as-tu fait ça ? Tu as masochiste ? Je suis très bien toute seule, accompagnée ou pas, je ne pourrais pas porter son enfant. Ni moi ni aucune autre d'ailleurs. Alors tu peux repartir.  
>- C'était officiellement qu'il m'envoie pour ça, officieusement il y a autre chose. Que je n'ai pas le droit de te dire, sourit-il mauvais.<br>- Eh bien, ne me le dis pas.  
>- Tu n'es pas plus curieuse que ça, fit-il surpris. Dans le passé, tu m'aurais presque torturé pour que je te le dise. Et là; tu n'en as rien à faire.<br>- Je n'ai pas ma baguette, avouai-je. Je ne pourrais rien te faire. Par contre, si tu veux bien me le dire, je t'écouterai avec toute l'attention dont je dispose.  
>- Tu es attentive à mes paroles ? C'est nouveau, s'esclaffa-t-il. D'accord, d'accord, ne me regarde pas ainsi. Je dois aussi vérifier que tu lui es fidèle. Qu'il n'y ait aucun autre homme.<br>- C'est plutôt difficile avec deux hommes postés à la porte dans chaque pièce où je vais. Oh ! Mais j'y pense, il y a les fenêtres. Non ! Suis-je bête nous nous trouvons au cinquième étage, il n'y a aucune plante grimpante ni rien. Alors il doit avoir un quelconque don pour venir, peut-être lévite-il. Je lui demanderai la prochaine fois que je le vois.  
>- Ne t'énerve pas, je n'y suis pour rien. A vrai dire, je m'en fiche que tu es un amant ou pas, c'est juste que cela m'évite d'aller en mission.<br>- Quel courage...  
>- Je suis un Serpentard.<p>

Je haussais les épaules à cette excuse. Il était 18 heure et ma fille débarque dans la pièce. Elle nous regarda suspicieusement tous les deux, plus attentivement ma tenue.  
>J'avais compris, j'allais me changer. Au revoir douceur de la solitude, me voici surveillée ouvertement...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

J'enfilais une robe blanche d'été, ma nuit avait été succulente passée tranquillement en compagnie de ma fille. Malefoy était parti rapidement après l'arrivée de mon Elicia, à mon plus grand bonheur. On frappa à la porte pour la troisième fois, je n'y fis pas attention, et demandai à ma petite de se dépêcher, elle sortit habillée d'une ravissante robe blanche que je lui avais acheté avant le début de mon enfer. Elle sourit et me demanda comment je la trouvais.

- Magnifique, mon âme, comme toujours. Viens, donc, dis-je en entendant re-frapper à la porte.

J'allais l'ouvrir, quand elle s'ouvrit toute seule, je fis un bond en arrière pour éviter de me la prendre dans le nez, ma fille dans les bras. Draco, le visage décomposé par l'impatience, me fusilla du regard en me demandant si j'avais l'intention de sortir un jour de cette chambre. Je lui adressais un sourire mesquin, et sortis pieds nus dans les couloirs, rejoindre ma salle habituelle. Ma chérie enfila ses petites ballerines blanches, en essayant de suivre mon rythme soutenu. J'arrivais à la porte, faisant cliqueter mes bracelets d'or à mes poignets. Draco garda pourtant son pas nonchalant et très peu rapide. Je voulus lui écraser la tête contre le mur, j'avais pris la mauvaise habitude à se que l'on me craigne et à ce que l'on m'obéisse, or le fils Malefoy faisait tout sauf ça. Il ouvrit la porte à l'aide de sa baguette, s'effaça de la porte, me laissant entrer la première. Je m'asseyais dans le siège et n'en bougeai plus. Ma fille avait ramené des petites poupées, avec lesquelles elle s'amusait sur mes genoux. Racontant des histoires plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres, ma concentration se perdit dans le pays des songes. Je rêvais à dehors, cela faisait deux mois que je n'avais pas senti l'air frais sur mon visage, l'herbe sous mes pieds ou quoi que ce soit d'approchant, c'est pour cela que j'étais toujours pieds nus, pour avoir un peu de contact avec le sol. Je tapotais ma plante des pieds sur la pierre glaciale, en faisant des tous petits bruits. Cela agaça ma fille, qui appuya ses deux mains sur mes pieds en me lançant un regard sévère. Je fis claqueter mes ongles sur mon trône et elle me lança un regard exaspéré. Comme une mère sur son enfant qui ne lui obéit pas. Ce retournement de situation me sourire, ce qu'elle adorait, alors elle m'embrassa sur la joue, avant de se mettre à papoter sur des choses et d'autres. Puis Rogue arriva, accompagné d'une grimace de ma fille.

- Lady, j'aimerais vous parler du comportement insolent de votre fille. Si possible, avant que nous retournions en classe.  
>- Je ne peux rien faire, Rogue, dis-je acide. Je suis à l'autre bout du château par rapport à votre salle d'études. Je ne pourrais la réprimander que si j'étais sur place. Alors débrouille-toi avec le Maître, pour me faire assister à vos leçons, ou débrouille-toi avec l'insolence de ma fille.<br>- Tu viendrais à mes leçons, me demanda ma gamine.  
>- Avec plaisir, petite tête. Maintenant, évite d'être trop méchante avec ce pauvre professeur, et apprend bien tes leçons, cela te servira plus tard.<br>- Moui, moui.

Elle s'en alla de sa démarche sautillante à la suite d'un Rogue agacé d'être ainsi traité par une femme. Je lui adressais une moue ironique, et il s'en alla en faisant claquer sa cape et la porte par la même occasion. Je poussais un très long soupir avant de secouer la tête. Ma fille ne m'épargnerait rien. Draco s'avança vers moi, me faisant me rappeler de sa présence. Je lui jetais un regard agacé, en me souvenant que je n'étais plus seule, et que l'on venait de m'enlever les dernière traces de ma liberté. Je m'adossais plus profondément dans mon trône inconfortable avant de river mes yeux sur mon surveillant. Il garda un visage impassible, à peine surmonté d'un sourire. Mes pieds recommencèrent à taper le sol au rythme d'une vieille chanson de moldu. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom sur la mélodie. Et je ne me rendais pas compte que je commencé à la murmurer. Draco ouvrit des yeux surpris en entendant ma voix.

- Michael Jackson, fit-il surpris. Smooth Criminal !  
>- C'est moi qui devrait être surprise. C'est de la musique moldue, comme se fait-il que tu connaisses ?<br>- Tu n'es pas la seule à savoir quelles sont les bonnes musiques, renifla-t-il vexé que je le prenne pour un inculte.  
>- Que Monsieur m'excuse, je ne voulais pas offenser sa fierté.<p>

Il me lança un regard froid, surtout en plus du ton sarcastique que je venais d'employer. Il alla s'asseoir sur la chaise de la dernière fois, sans plus un regard et le silence retrouva sa place. Je fermais les yeux, espérant trouver le sommeil. Pourtant des idées fusaient dans ma tête. Un mal de crâne ne tarda pas à arriver et j'appelais un elfe qui m'apporta je ne sais quelle potion qui me calma tout de suite. Mon ventre se mit à gronder. J'avais l'habitude de ne pas manger le matin pourtant cette fois cela me manqua. Je regardais le fin rayon de soleil qui passait par une fente qui me servait de fenêtre, et devinait qu'il était environ 11 heure. Bref, je n'étais pas prête de me remplir le ventre. Je poussais de nouveau un long soupir.

- Discutons un peu, proposais-je d'un coup. Si je ne parle pas, ou si je ne m'occupe pas l'esprit je vais mourir de faim. Donc, qu'as-tu fait après Poudlard ?  
>- J'ai fait des études pour avoir un poste au Ministère, que j'aurais du continuer si je ne m'étais pas fait choper en tant que espion. Là-bas, je suis devenu pote avec Potter, qui est pas trop chiant, il m'aurait bien plus, s'il était de mon côté, de notre côté. Weasley par contre, je le déteste toujours autant. J'ai fait la connaissance de Rémus Lupin, pas un si mauvais bougre, mais bon un peu trop amoureux de la cause de Dumbledore.<br>- Et niveau fille, tu t'es pas trop ennuyé ?  
>- Weasley est un bon coup, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Et puis, j'ai continué de sortir, donc non, c'était plutôt tranquille. Pas de gros manque. Mais parlons de toi, intervint-il.<br>- Niveau garçon, je suis mariée, déclarais-je ironique.  
>- - Oui mais avant ton mariage, après tout il y a Elicia... Et tu as fait quoi comme études ?<br>- Je n'ai pas à te répondre. (Mon ventre gronda de faim) Mais bon... Pendant deux ans je suivis des études pour devenir Médicomage, j'allais être acceptée comme stagiaire à Ste Mangouste, mais après une nuit un peu trop arrosée, je me suis trouvée enceinte d'un quelconque moldu qui n'avait comme atout que sa belle face. Quand Elicia arriva, j'avais mis assez d'argent de côté pour que l'on vive jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence l'école moldue. Jusqu'à ses deux ans on ne se sépara pas, je lui appris à lire, et un peu à écrire. Puis, mes parents qui m'avait fichue dehors, m'annoncèrent que j'étais une Sang-Pur, et qu'ils voulaient intégré l'Ordre. J'eus beau protesté, je dus quand même revenir dans le monde actif des sorciers, mais Dumbledore refusa de les faire membre permanent. Mes parents partirent chercher du côté opposé, où on commença par refuser leur offre, puis le Maître l'accepta à condition que je devienne sa femme, et une mère porteuse. Me voici donc ici, à couler les jours heureux de la jeunesse, déclarai-je riant jaune.

Malefoy resta silencieux, se rendant compte que sa vie n'était pas si terrible que ça. Inconsciemment il frotta son bras droit où se trouvait tout récemment la Marque. Je lui demandais de poser son bras près de ma main droite, suspicieux il avança lentement. Je poussais un long soupir.

- Je ne mords pas Malefoy.

Pas tout à fait rassuré, il posa tout de même son bras. Je fis apparaître une bulle bleue que je posais à la place du Signe. On m'avait appris à soigner sans baguette durant mes deux ans d'études, et je pouvais ainsi soigner les blessures qui étaient sur la peau, et en calmer la douleur. Malefoy ne tarda pas à pousser un soupir soulagé, et me remercia du bout des lèvres. Je fis un signe de la tête qui signifiait que ce n'était rien. Il alla se rasseoir sur sa chaise quand un elfe apparut avec nos deux re pas, il posa le mien sur mes genoux et je regardai Malefoy qui commençait à manger.

- Le Maître ne t'a pas dit qu'il fallait que tu me touches pour que je puisse manger, soupirai-je.  
>- Si, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.<br>- Fais ce qu'on te dit Malefoy, m'exaspérai-je. Le monde s'en portera mieux. (Mon ventre gronda de faim) S'il te plait...

Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, en entendant ma prière, et s'exécuta sans autre question. Je pus enfin entamer mon repas. Quelques dizaines de minutes après ma gamine arriva en s'exclamant qu'elle avait bien mangé ce midi. Un elfe alla chercher les restes du mon repas et disparut aussi vite. Ma fille sauta sur mes genoux, ouvrit un livre sur les siens et commença sa lecture. J'entendais avec plaisir les mots coulant de sa bouche, elle avait les sourcils froncés ce qui me faisait toujours sourire, ses yeux ne quittaient pas les lignes. Je ne saurais dire de quoi parlé l'histoire, tellement concentrée sur la physionomie de mon Elicia. Je la félicitais dès qu'elle eut fini, même Draco lui dit bravo d'un air étonné d'une telle aisance dans la lecture, elle avait un sourire fier, qui me rappela celui de Malefoy. Elle égaya la salle jusqu'à ce que sonne 14 heure et qu'elle dut repartir à son cour avec son professeur tant détesté.  
>Et le silence refit surface comme un vieil ami, personne ne le dérangea.<p>

- Si tu es une Sang-Pur tu dois avoir beaucoup de fierté, demanda Malefoy.  
>- J'en ai.<br>- Alors, pourquoi ne préfère-tu pas mourir fièrement que subir l'humiliation de toutes les nuits avec un homme que tu détestes ?  
>- N'est-ce pas de la fierté que d'être la femme de Lord Voldemort ? Tu ne me crois pas, je le vois bien. Je ne veux pas m'avouer vaincue aussi facilement, et laisser ma fille orpheline dans un monde si peu accueillant.<br>- Alors laisse ta place à quelqu'un d'autre.  
>- Où serait ma fierté ? Je ne veux pas porter l'enfant d'un tel... Homme ? Serpent ? Bref, mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'être remplacée par une autre. Ce serait être réduit à néant. Je sais qu'il a des maîtresses, c'est tellement évident vu la piètre opinion qu'il a de nous, et je peux te dire que mon orgueil en est blessé.<br>- Tu détestes qu'il te touche, mais tu ne supporterais pas qu'il le fasse à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est contradictoire et bien compliqué ce que tu me dis là.  
>- La vérité est souvent ainsi, Malefoy.<p>

Il haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas se lancer dans une discussion philosophique.  
>Et le silence reprit ses droits.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

- Maman, dit ma fille capricieuse. J'ai vu que le fils Parkinson avait une baguette.  
>- Il est plus vieux que toi, ma chérie, répondis-je. Il rentre bientôt à Poudlard, c'est normal qu'il soit équipé. Tu en auras une plus tard.<br>- J'en veux une maintenant, ordonna-t-elle.

Nous étions dans mes appartements, elle venait juste de revenir de son cours de l'après-midi, et sans transition elle a commencé à crier ainsi. Malefoy fils regardait cette scène d'un œil intéressé. Je m'approchais d'Elicia, attrapai son menton dans une de mes mains et ancrai son regard dans le mien.

- Je suis ta mère, petite insolente, ne l'oublie jamais. Tu ne me donneras jamais d'ordre. Quand je dis que tu es trop jeune, c'est que tu l'es. Pas de discution et ne prend surtout pas ce ton avec moi, tu perds plus que tu ne gagnes. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
>- Oui, Maman.<p>

Je la lâchai, et l'envoyai prendre sa douche. Draco applaudit dans ses mains de façon ironique, je ne pus que lui envoyer un coussin dans la figure. Il resta un temps surpris avant de me le renvoyer. J'eus un sourire, et me laissais tomber sur le lit, rebondissant une fois. Je m'étirai quelque temps, et le silence si commun à nos habitudes reprit sa place. Je commençai à m'endormir quand ma fille se mit à sauter sur le matelas. Je la ceinturais, la couchais sur les draps, et la torturais par le terrible supplice des chatouilles. Elle hurla, sa débattit, relevant ses jupons et les miens, je tentais de la maintenir en place, mais elle réussit à se glisser comme une anguille entre mes doigts. Elle courut se réfugier derrière Draco en le suppliant de la protéger. Je marchais doucement, comme un prédateur, vers ma fille, qui se mit à crier mêlant son rire d'argent. Le fils Malefoy resta immobile, regardant ce jeu d'un œil prudent, histoire que l'on ne se retourne pas contre lui d'un commun accord. Je me mis à courir ma fille s'enfuit en direction du dressing pour se perdre dans les arbres de tissu. J'avançai avec silence, respirant sans bruit, marchant avec précaution, l'oreille attentive au moindre son étranger. J'en entendis un derrière moi, je me retournai brusquement, prête à attraper mon Elicia, mais ce fut une force plus grande qui m'attrapa par les hanches, je fus plaquée contre mon lit, alors que j'entendis un rire qui m'étais totalement inconnu. J'ouvris les yeux et regardai Draco me surplomber de toute sa hauteur, ma fille et lui arborait un sourire machiavélique, et je compris que la situation venait de de se retourner contre moi. Je fis semblant de les supplier de me laisser vivre, ma chérie n'eut aucune pitié et se jeta sur moi pour se venger, Draco partit se rasseoir, sa partie de marché accompli. Je jouai alors la mort, ma flamme s'arrêta et me toucha d'un air prudent et inquiet. Elle m'appela mais je ne répondis pas, luttant contre le sourire qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Elle tapa sur mon ventre dans un geste autoritaire, sous la surprise mes yeux s'ouvrirent, et j'éclatai de rire alors qu'elle me criait dessus. Je me remis dans une position convenable, lissai ma robe qui s'était retroussée jusqu'à mes cuisses, que le fils Malefoy ne se gênait pas à regarder. Je rougis, peu habituée à être ainsi désirée. Mon ventre gargouilla une nouvelle fois. Je fronçais les sourcils. Je n'avais d'ordinaire jamais faim, attendant patiemment le repas que je savais venir.

- Eh bien, tu as toujours faim ma parole, s'exclama Malefoy. Je vais demander à ce que l'on serve le goûter. Et toi, va te laver la figure tu es en sueur.

Je crus qu'il parlait de ma fille, mais son regard me fixait. J'ouvris des yeux ronds, encore moins habituée à recevoir des ordres. Je lançai un regard à ma fille, qui eut une moue impressionnée. Je pouffais, me levais et allais faire comme l'avait dit Malefoy fils. Je retournais dans ma chambre, alors qu'ils étaient en train de pique-niquer sur mon tapis de soie de Chine, qui avait du coûter les yeux de la tête. Elicia, tapota la place à ses côtés et me proposa une tasse de chocolat. Fréquenter un Malefoy n'avait pas que du mauvais, je n'avais jamais vu ma fille sourire aussi souvent en la présence de quelqu'un autre que moi. Mais, je ne me plaignais pas. J'adorais son sourire, et je m'étais souvent inquiétée de la voir aussi froide à son âge, je ne voulais pas qu'elle prenne exemple sur moi, aussi nombre de fois je l'avais adressée à Narcissa.

- Comment va ta mère, demandai-je à Malefoy.  
>- Elle est mélancolique depuis que Père est parti, mais elle va bien. Que veux-tu ? Elle n'a pas le choix étant Sang-Pur, elle savait ce qu'elle risquait en épousant un Mangemort.<br>- Si tu le dis. Et comment va mon mari ? Voilà longtemps qu'il laisse notre lit bien vide, grinçai-je un peu jalouse.  
>- Eh bien, il a l'air content de lui, depuis qu'une nouvelle recrue est arrivée. Cela commençait à se faire rare donc pas de problème, tu n'as pas à être inquiète.<br>- Si tu parles comme ceci, j'en déduis que c'est une fille, et une séduisante. Eh bien, je n'aurais pas mis longtemps à me faire remplacer. J'espère qu'elle est douée aussi.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais je fis un signe impatient de la main. Pas la peine, d'en rajouter, mon honneur souffrait déjà assez ainsi. Je glissais sur mon lit, vexée. Je sentis un poids sur mon côté droit laissant deviner que quelqu'un s'était assis. Je ne relevais et continuai de fixer avec insistance le plafond. On ne me dérangea pas, et on me laissa, j'entendis Draco emmener ma fille en dehors de mes appartements. Je me roulais en boule.  
>Certes, ce n'était pas la première maîtresse qu'il prenait, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il abandonnait le lit conjugal. Et je m'en voulus d'être ainsi blessée dans mon orgueil de femme. Je n'aimais pas cet homme, ce serpent, je devrais être heureuse qu'un autre subisse mon enfer à ma place, et pourtant me voilà regretter de ne pas être plus séduisante. Je mordis férocement mes oreillers. J'avais 23 ans, et j'étais ainsi torturée, qui l'eut cru. A 23 ans, on est pas encore délaissée, les hommes vous regarde passée dans la rue, les jeunes vous sifflent, les vieux ont les yeux qui s'allume devant mon corps encore épargnée par la vieillesse, les hommes dans la force de l'âge me font la cour. Mais le seul homme qui avait décidé de m'épouser préférait une autre femme dans son lit, une femme peut-être plus jolie que moi, plus intelligente, plus douée, plus soumise. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Pensant que Draco venait de revenir je n'ouvris pas les yeux, quand une main commença à parcourir mon corps. Mes paupières se soulevèrent d'un coup, mes pupilles se fixèrent sur les lèvres du Lord qui parcourait mon ventre. J'hésitais entre la joie de n'être pas totalement répudiée et le dégoût d'être de nouveau touchée. Ce fut ma fierté qui l'emporta, et pour la première, je m'offris totalement au plaisir charnel.<br>Pourquoi en faire une corvée ? Faire l'amour était un plaisir, alors rien ne me servait de me tendre comme je pouvais le faire à la vue de mon mari. Que l'on ne se trompe ! Je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer, mais j'appréciais son corps, sans aucune honte. Quitte à ce que ce soit le dernier homme à me toucher jusqu'à ma mort, autant y prendre du plaisir, et au lieu de me braquer comme je pouvais le faire, je pouvais rendre nos relations supportables.  
>Sûre de mes réflexions, je m'endormis après avoir épuisée toutes mes forces. Pour me réveiller, au milieu de la nuit en entendant mon ventre crier famine. Je sortis du lit, posant mon pied nu sur le sol froid, j'attrapais un draps, regardant avec prudence mon mari dormir. Je m'enroulai dans ma couette, et partit à la recherche, de quelqu'un qui pouvait me chercher à manger, j'ouvris la porte, Draco dormait sur le mur d'en face, j'attrapais la première chaussure qui vint à ma main et la lançai sur le fils Malefoy, elle le frappa au ventre, il broncha mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Je pris donc la jumelle de la première et lui envoyai directement dans la figure. Il poussa un cri énervé, me regarda, ou me fusilla, et me demanda avec hargne ce que je lui voulais.<p>

- A manger, dis-je avec un sourire de requin.

Je prenais cette demande comme ma petite vengeance de la trahison qu'il avait faite avec ma fille durant notre bataille. Ma couette me glissait des mains, je le regardais fixement jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève et qu'il aille chercher un truc à manger. Je passais une nuisette verte à la place de ma couverture, que je reposais doucement sur le lit, je passais dans la chambre de ma fille qui dormait à poings fermés, j'embrassais son front. J'entendis des pas dans la pièce d'à côté, je revenais donc dans mon salon, Draco était posté près de la table, avec un plateau de fruits et de quelques sucreries. Je me léchais impatiemment les lèvres, et engloutissais rapidement les cerises, les framboises et les fraises. Je me calmai quand je commençai à manger quelque douceurs au chocolat. Ce ne fut que quand je finis que je rejetais un regard vers mon serviteur. Il somnolait, dormait à moitié debout. Je le secouais, et montrai du doigts mon canapé. Il me baragouina quelque chose qui ressemblait à des remerciements, et s'allongea sur le lit, alors que j'allais prendre un bain, celui que je n'avais pas pris la veille. La baignoire fut vite remplie et je m'y prélassais de longues minutes en remerciant Merlin d'avoir inventer une telle chose. L'eau continuait de lécher mon corps le chatouillant et le caressant. Je n'en sortis alors qu'il devenait trop frais, et que le soleil rentrait par la fenêtre. Je savais que même qi cette nuit avait été agréable je retrouverais ma salle, accompagnée de Malefoy seulement. Je sortis, Voldemort était dans la salon, refermant sa robe de sorcier. J'attrapais une tasse de chocolat chaud, et le saluai de la main. Il hésita à s'énerver de mon comportement de libertine, puis finalement sortit en me disant qu'il reviendrait ce soir. Derrière ma tasse, je dissimulais un sourire victorieux.  
>Hermione Jane Voldemort, ou l'art d'évincer toute concurrence féminine.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

- Ah ! J'ai faim, gémis-je. Mon Dieu, j'ai envie de vomir tellement j'ai mal. Malefoy, va chercher un truc à manger.  
>- Pour que tu t'enfuies ? Je ne suis pas suicidaire, Hermione.<br>- Viens donc voir pas là, ordonnai-je terrassée par la faim.

Il s'approcha prudemment de moi, je lui montrais mes poignet où étaient présent comme à l'habitude mes deux bracelets d'or. Il me donna un regard interrogateur.

- Regarde de plus près.  
>- Ils... Sont fondu dans le trône !<p>

Je lui expliquai que Voldemort me les avait offert comme cadeau empoisonné, et je ne puis être délivré que par un homme, c'est pour cela qu'il devait me toucher pour que je mange, et que mon mari acceptait la présence de ma fille dans ma vie. Si elle avait été un garçon, je ne l'aurais sûrement plus jamais revu. Il continua d'hésiter quelque temps jusqu'à ce que mon ventre fasse un bruit effroyable, et il s'enfuit en promettant de ne pas tarder. Je me tordais presque de douleur. J'avais faim, je n'avais pas mangé ce matin car j'avais envie de vomir tout ce qui passer entre mes lèvres. Ma fille m'avait regardé avec des yeux impressionné en me disant que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un d'aussi blanc, avec un sourire elle avait ajouté à l'attention de Draco qu'il avait encore du chemin à faire. Draco avait simplement levé les yeux au ciel. Je tentais de me détendre, jusqu'à ce que Draco revienne avec je ne sais quoi que j'avalais avec empressement, dès qu'il m'eut touché, calmant ainsi ma faim. Il me demanda anxieusement comment j'allais, et je le rassurais d'un signe de la main, maintenant qu'une grande fatigue me terrassait.  
>Une petite explication cela faisait un mois que Voldemort re-fréquenté notre lit, et depuis, ces brusques changements d'humeur me terrassait sans que je sache pourquoi. Un coup j'avais faim un autre je ne pouvais pas avaler quoique ce soit, un coup j'avais envie de rire et l'autre envie de pleurer. Je sais que ce sont les symptômes d'une grossesse, mais je peux vous dire que je n'allais pas le vérifier de si tôt, la simple idée de voir une nouvelle fois mon superbe ventre plat redevenir une grosse bouée me retournait le coeur. J'avais tellement de temps à retendre ma peau la dernière fois, que j'attendrais encore quelque temps avant de prendre enfin mon courage à deux main et aller demander un éclaircissement. Je regardais Draco qui avait toujours un œil vigilant sur moi, ce qui m'agaçait particulièrement, mais je faisais avec ce que j'avais. J'engageais alors la conversation sur le temps de dehors.<br>Nous étions en septembre, Rogue était reparti faire ses cours à Poudlard, et Voldemort m'avait refusée le privilège d'enseigner à ma fille pour le faire faire pas Narcissa, ce qui me rassura intensément. Je savais qu'elle appréciait mon enfant, aussi elle n'oserait pas lui faire de mal, et Elicia serait assez sympathique avec elle. Cette dernière arriva d'ailleurs en catastrophe en tenant la main de ma fille qui était toute décoiffée de la course qu'elles semblaient avoir faite.

- Ton père est revenu Draco, il est gravement blessé, il te demande, déclara-t-elle bouleversée.  
>- Je ne peux quitter mon poste, annonça-t-il avec un regard à mon attention.<br>- Maman, il y a Lucius qui est tout couvert de sang, c'était pas beau à voir, pas du tout du tout.  
>- Vas-y Draco, qui entre toi et moi ira te dénoncer à notre Maître ? Je pourrais tomber sur plus mauvais gardien que toi, et je ne veux pas que cela arrive. Va, j'assure tes arrières, et si tu croises un Mangemort envoie-le ici, tu auras la conscience vierge.<p>

Il me remercia d'un chaleureux coup d'œil, ma fille sauta sur mes genoux, et je les regardais partir. Je remerciais le ciel alors d'avoir fait oublié à Draco de me ressouder les mains. Je me massais tranquillement les poignets sous le regard ravi de ma gamine. Je lui caressais les cheveux, le fis descendre de mes genoux pour m'avancer vers l'étroite fente qui me servait de fenêtre. Je poussais le carreau qui protégeait la pièce dans courant d'air et lassai le vent d'automne caressait mon visage. Je remerciai presque les dieux pour ce bonheur. Ma fille me tenait la main, ne comprenant pas mon envoutement puisqu'elle était quasiment tout le temps dehors. Elle pressa ma main, je lui souris et la portais pour la faire asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- C'est beau, tu ne trouve pas, ma chérie ?  
>- C'est dehors Maman, tu vois ça tous les jours.<br>- Mais tu ne sens pas le léger vent qui embrasse ton visage, mon coeur ? Tu ne sens pas la liberté t'envahir tout entier ?  
>- Tu es vraiment bizarre Maman. Le vent ça donne des maladies, déclara-t-elle d'un ton évident. Alors on ferme la fenêtre, et tu viens t'asseoir avec moi pour jouer d'accord ? N'est-ce pas une bonne idée ?<p>

Je ris dans son cou, fermai la fenêtre avec regret et m'asseyais sur le sol avec elle pendant qu'elle me donnait toutes sortes de jouets, poupées, voitures, chevaux, dragons, feutres... La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, je me levais comme un ressort et dévisageai mon mari qui venait de rentrer. Il me regardait très étonné lui aussi de me voir en plein milieu de la pièce sans personne pour me surveiller. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, laissant deviner l'orage qui se formait dans sa tête. Je me laissais tomber à ses pieds, en le suppliant de laisser Draco en vie et sain, je lui expliquais que c'était moi qui l'avait trompé en simulant mon emprisonnement, je le suppliais de lui pardonner. Il continua de me fixer et finit par se détendre. Il déclara qu'il était venu pour prendre de mes nouvelles, on venait de lui apprendre que je n'étais pas très bien ces derniers temps. Je démentais tout d'un signe de tête. Il resta silencieux puis finalement regarda la fenêtre que je n'avais pas réussi à fermer jusqu'au bout. Il me proposa son bras alors que je lui jetais un regard étonné. Je le pris finalement, après avoir lissé ma robe blanche et longue. Il me fit descendre dans les étages plus bas; ceux dans lesquels je n'avais mis qu'une seule fois les pieds depuis que j'étais arrivée ici, nous continuâmes de descendre, ma fille nous suivait de très loin, mais le Lord se retourna et la chassa. Elle partit e courant apeurée, par cette voix si impressionnante. Il ouvrit deux grandes portes, et une grande bouffée d'air me happa. Voldemort venait de m'ouvrir les portes du jardin, il me tenait toujours par le bras et me fit avancer sur les cailloux blancs et pointus qui rentrèrent dans mes pieds nus. Mais sentirent autre chose que du parquet me remplissait de joie et je ne me plaignais pas. Mon mari me conduisit dans l'herbe dans laquelle mes orteils se perdirent. J'éclatais de rire sous la douce chatouille des trèfles. Je me penchais et touchais le gazon de mes doigts. Je m'accroupis pour sentir cette odeur qui m'avait si ardemment manqué.

- Comme ceci est agréable, dis-je en posant ma joue sur les brins verts. Ne trouvez-vous pas ? On pourrait comparer cela à une caresse. Dieu devait être dans ses bons jours pour créer une telle chose.  
>- Je n'ai pas la chance d'en avoir été privé longtemps. Cela ne me fait pas le même effet que vous.<br>- Vous me vouvoyez ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?  
>- Non, fit-il surpris. Je me rend compte que c'est la première fois que je respecte une femme, ajouta-t-il. Donc, je vous vouvoie.<br>- Vous respectez très peu de personne. C'est un honneur pour moi.

Il sourit avec fierté, de savoir que son respect était si important pour quelqu'un. C'est dernier temps ma vie devenait vraiment plus douce, et cela m'étonnait. Je crois qu'en fait le Maître s'inquiétait de mon état de santé. Je vis un lac au loin, je lui demandai si nous pouvions y aller, et il acquiesça et nous fûmes bientôt à bon port. Je touchais du bout de l'orteil l'eau qui trembla me secouant de frisson de plaisir. Voldemort me regardait m'extasier comme une enfant devant une chose si simple. Les poissons glissaient sous le surface, les algues dansaient en un rythme languissant et très longtemps. Une sirène sortit sa tête de l'eau et chanta un petit air pour nous qui me ravit. Étonnée d'être applaudit, elle s'approcha de nous. Elle était sublime, ses longs cheveux bleus semblaient secs, ses lèvres de la même couleurs, reprirent sa chanson. Voldemort m'éloigna quelque peu, même si leu chant était féerique, les sirènes étaient de dangereuses créatures. Je m'asseyais alors sur le sable laissant couler les grains blancs entre mes doigts. Le ciel était bleu, ma vie rose. Mon Dieu, comme j'avais désiré ce moment de liberté dont même mon mari ne me tirait pas. Ce fut Draco qui l'interrompit sous mon regard courroucé. Il arriva en courant essoufflé, s'excusa pour m'avoir laissé sans surveillance, et me demanda de revenir dans la salle qui m'était réservée. Je secouais négativement la tête, très peu encline à retrouver ma captivité si lourde à mon coeur. Voldemort le renvoya donc, et me laissa vagabonder dans le gigantesque jardin. Je piquais mes doigts sur les roses, les lys s'ouvrait devant mes yeux ébahis. J'avais l'impression que je voyais ceci pour le première fois de ma vie. Finalement la nuit tomba, je regardais le coucher de soleil avec admiration et peine. Je savais que cela signifiait la fin de cette courte liberté.

- Il faut rentrer maintenant, annonça mon mari. Il ne faudrait pas que vous tombiez malade alors que vous êtes sur le point de me donner un enfant.  
>- Qui vous a dit cela, dis-je en me relevant brusquement pour perdre mon équilibre et chuter une nouvelle fois.<br>- Voyons, j'ai mes sources, déclara-t-il en rient et en me tendant une main. Le pouvoir c'est être toujours informé, le conserver c'est de ne jamais révéler ses sources.

Il avait dit cela avec un sourire éclatant et un instant j'eus l'impression de reconnaître un humain, l'homme qu'il avait pu être si il n'avait pas choisi ce chemin si périlleux mais tellement glorieux.  
>Il aurait pu rester chez lui avoir des enfants et une femme, ses enfants l'auraient aimé, et les enfants de ses enfants aussi, mais quand ils auraient été tous morts, son nom aura été oublié. Mais, en choisissant de ne prendre ni femme ni enfant mais seulement le pouvoir, il venait de graver son nom dans l'histoire, tout comme Achille.<br>Mais Achille avait son talon. Quel était celui du Maître ?


	7. Chapter 7

- Malefoy, éloigne-toi tout de suite, dis-je en me reculant.  
>- Je suis obligé Hermione, le Maître m'en a donné l'ordre. Je ne peux pas lui désobéir à chaque fois. Je t'en prie, juste un tout petit peu, un rien.<br>- Va te faire bouffer Malefoy ! Je ne veux pas. Rien que l'idée, j'en tremble.  
>- Allez ! Montre comme tu es courageuse, tu es une ancienne Gryffondor après tout ! Zut Hermione ! Je ne vais tout de même pas te courir après ! Cela va durer quinze secondes à peine.<p>

Je continuais de tourner autour de la table, Draco faisant le même parcours que moi, une seringue à la main. Il voulait me la piquer dans le bras et prendre de mon sang, qui sera analysé pour savoir si je suis bien enceinte. Le problème c'est que depuis toute petite j'ai une phobie des piqures quel qu'elles soient . Aussi cela faisait bien une bonne dizaines de minutes que nous courions dans mes appartements, Elicia regardant la scène d'un œil impassible. Pour tout dire, elle n'était pas trop pour avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur. Elle savait que mon attention ne serait plus toute fixée sur elle. Et moi, je ne voulais tout simplement pas retomber enceinte. J'eus un instant de déconcentration en regardant mon beau ventre plat. Draco en profita, il se jeta sur moi et je l'évitais de justesse en allant de l'autre côté de la table. Je le fusillai du regard, ce qu'il me rendit bien, il s'assit désespéré sur une chaise. Prudente, je ne m'approchais pas, il soupira, et je lui rappelai que nous étions sorciers, et qu'il y avait d'autre moyen de deviner si j'étais enceinte ou pas. Il secoua la tête en disant qu'il ne faisait qu'exécuter les ordres que lui donnait Voldemort. C'est fois, ce fut moi qui soupirait, et je lui tendis mon bras en fermant les yeux, et en me les cachant de mon bras libre. Je sentis une légère pression dans le creux de mon coude, et je n'ouvris pas plus les yeux, on enleva la seringue et j'allai mourir dans mon lit. Draco dansait de joie, en chantonnant qu'il n'allait pas encore mourir. Moi je regardais tristement mon bras, il arriva avec un sourire moqueur. Je reniflais et lui dis que s'il avait mon sang c'est parce que je l'avais bien voulu, sinon on n'en serait encore à courir dans toute la pièce. Il me remercia, donna la seringue à un autre Mangemort qu'il ordonna de l'apporter au Maître, qui lui-même le ferait je ne sais comment à Rogue. Mon ventre gargouilla. Une nouvelle fois. Malefoy fils commanda le goûter que ma fille et moi engloutîmes.

- Bonjour Hermione, dit le Maître en arrivant dans la pièce alors que je nettoyais les vestiges de mon festin. Voyons, ce n'est pas un travail pour vous, appelez un elfe, ou demandez à Malefoy fils de le faire.  
>- Un peu d'exercice ne me fait pas de mal, Maître, répliquais-je avec un sourire dans mon salut. Je peux savoir pour quel heur vous me rendez visite si tôt dans la soirée.<br>- Je suis venu vous prévenir de ne pas m'attendre ce soir, je ne viendrais pas. Vous devez savoir que nous avons une mission. Peut-être que votre garde vous l'aura dit.  
>- Non Maître, c'est vous qui m'annoncez la nouvelle. Et je vous prie de revenir sain et sauf.<p>

Il hocha la tête calmement et me salua une dernière fois. Sans y faire attention, je me massais les poignets, depuis une semaine je n'étais pas retourner dehors. Et cela me manquait. Je rattrapais mon mari et lui demandai à quelle heure partait-il. Il sourit et m'annonça qu'il le ferait dès que je l'aurais lâché. Rougissante, j'obtempérais et retournai dans ma chambre. Je me collais à la vitre qui donnait une vue sur le portail, j'attendis de les voir sortir et attendis encore quelques instants. Quand je devinais qu'aucun ne ferait demi-tour, je fis un sourire carnassier à Draco qui se sentit très mal à l'aise. Il était assis dans sa chaise habituelle, celle devant mon lit, je m'asseyais en face de lui, et il garda ses distances.

- Malefoy, je t'en prie. Il faut que je sorte.  
>- Tu es folle ? Je ne veux pas mourir. Le Maître a dit des promenades que quand il est là, en ta compagnie. Et il vient de partir, donc pas la peine de me demander.<br>- Justement, gémis-je. Il est parti, tu peux donc m'y amener, sans que personne ne le sache. Je t'en prie, il faut encore jour et le soleil à l'air clément. Cela fait une semaine que le Maître m'a promit une nouvelle balade, et je n'en ai toujours pas eu. De plus, la dernière fois Elicia n'était pas avec nous. Si tu peux refuser ça à la femme enceinte, ne le refuse pas à la mère, Malefoy.  
>- A une condition...<br>- Laquelle, m'exclamai-je victorieuse.  
>- Arrête de m'appeler Malefoy.<br>- Comment veux-tu que je t'appelle, lui demandai-je surprise. La fouine ?  
>- Par mon prénom, Hermione, D R A C O.<p>

Je lui jetais un regard de côté, mesurant comment j'allais devoir changer d'habitude pour le nommer ainsi, et le bonheur que me procurerait ma sortie. Je sortis un long soupir et acquiesçai. J'appelais ma fille qui nous rejoignit. Je ne tardais pas à descendre les escaliers, ou plutôt à les dévaler, Draco regardait cela d'un œil attentif, de peur que je me loupe et fasse des tonneaux dans les marches. Finalement ma fille et moi arrivâmes aux gigantesque portes en sautillant partout, Malefoy fils les ouvrit et nous nous jetâmes dehors. Les cailloux blessèrent une nouvelle fois mes petits pieds, alors que ma fille poussai des petits cris je riais. Nous nous laissâmes tomber dans l'herbe parfaitement tondue, qui me chatouillèrent les oreilles. Je me roulais dans le gazon, puis me relevai brusquement. Draco s'inquiéta et regarda l'horizon à la recherche d'un quelconque signe qui trahirait la revenue des Mangemorts et de leur Maître. J'éclatai de rire,, attrapai la main de ma fille qui cueillait des petites marguerites, nous arrivâmes au sommet d'une petite pente, je l'attrapai dans mes bras, me couchai dans l'herbe et laissai la gravité faire son travail. Nous roulâmes, roulâmes et roulâmes sur l'herbe avec des éclats de rire. Au pieds de la petite colline, la descente finie, Elicia se leva pour retomber aussi sec sur les fesses à cause du tournis que notre folie lui avait donné. Nous vîmes Draco toujours en haut, calculant ses chances de rester debout durant sa descente. Nous nous moquâmes de lui, et il sembla qu'il appelait quelque chose. Peu de temps après, Monsieur était assis sur son balais à nous rejoindre comme un vrai petit prince. Au lieu de nous en mettre plein la vue comme il l'avait prévu, nous éclatâmes de rire devant sa froideur et son manque de joie. Je lui tournais le dos en secouant la tête avec désobligeance, quand mon regard croisa un petit kiosque charmant un peu plus loin. Elicia était déjà partie à la chasse au papillon alors je ne m'inquiétais pas plus pour elle et rentrais dans la petite ronde cernait de balustrades. Les plantes grimpantes montaient autour des poutres, et de nombreuses fleurs nous laissaient avec générosité leurs effluves parvenir jusqu'à notre nez. Je m'asseyais sur un petit banc. Draco restait debout planté en plein milieu des escaliers, comme un adolescent à son premier rencart. J'éclatais de rire.

~~ Point de vue Draco Malefoy ~~

Je crois que c'est la première fois que je la voyais aussi belle. La moitié de son visage était doucement éclairé par la lumière du soleil couchant, mais l'autre était à l'ombre, lui donnant un air mystérieux qui lui seyait à merveille. Sa robe, blanche une nouvelle fois, lui faisait un cercle lumineux tout autour de son corps, comme une espèce de barrière imposée par les anges. Elle semblait si surnaturelle, assise à me regarder, à rire... Ses lèvres rouges disaient quelque chose mais je ne saurais dire quoi, sa peau pâle d'être restée si longtemps sans sortir, semblait briller, ses yeux pétillaient d'un bonheur dont je savais n'avoir jamais goûté, et ses cheveux en bataille pleins de feuilles, de branches et de brandilles donnait un air sauvage à sa nature aristocratique. Comme je devais tâchait dans ce tableau digne d'un maître de la peinture. Comme nombre de ces personnes se seraient vendus pour avoir un tel modèle.  
>Je lui demandai de ne pas bouger et courus au château.<p>

~~ Fin Point de vue Draco Malefoy ~~

Je le voyais partir en courant en direction du château sans comprendre pour quoi. Je regrettais qu'il ne fut pas resté à sa place, car j'avais trouvé une certaine poésie à sa position. Cette façon qu'il avait de me dévisager et de faire semblant de comprendre ce que je disais. Elicia revint toute étonnée de me voir seule. Mais mon garde ne tarda, il revint avec un fusain dans la main et un carnet dans l'autre main. Il me supplia de ne pas bouger et se mit à dessiner. J'étais surprise, mais je lui obéissais. Ma fille voulut être sur le croquis mais Draco la renvoya. Vexée ma gamine lui tira la langue et repartit à la chasse au papillon en lui disant que j'avais bien raison de ne pas l'épouser. Nous restâmes longtemps silencieux, moi immobile lui plongé dans son dessin.

- Je ne te s...  
>- Chut ! Ne parle pas ! Je ne pourrais pas rendre ton sourire sinon.<p>

Étonnée, je lui obéissais une fois de plus. Je restai muette encore longtemps, ma fille revint épuisée d'avoir couru partout dans un périmètre de 10 mètres. Elle s'allongea en face de moi, sur le banc, pour ne pas gêner Draco dans son dessin et s'endormit. Je compris que si je faisais un geste j'allai me faire lyncher aussi je dus m'inquiéter silencieusement de ma fille. Finalement, je vis quelqu'un dévalait la pente qui nous menait ici. Je voulus le dire à Draco qui me demanda de me taire une nouvelle fois, et je haussais les épaules.  
>Eh bien, il ne pourrait pas se plaindre quand mon mari arrivera ici pour le torturer. Il continua, faisant des gestes moins grands, plus précis, plus délicat. Même si je voyais la menace s'approchait à grands pas, je désirais ardemment voir le résultat.<p>

- Malefoy, appela mon mari. Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais avec ma femme ? En plus si tard, une femme enceinte. Tu n'es pas très responsable, fulmina-t-il.  
>- Maître, veuillez m'excuser, balbutia le dessinateur. Seulement, Hermione semblait si...<br>- Qu'as-tu dans les mains ? Un dessin ?

Il resta silencieux, rendis le précieux carnet à mon garde en lui disant après hésitation qu'il pourrait reprendre son travail demain. J'eus un sourire ravie, à la fois de savoir que j'aurais un portrait complet de moi, et de la perspective d'avoir une nouvelle sortie. Il se tut un instant et demanda à Draco s'il pourrait peindre. Surpris, le peintre acquiesça. Je tapais dans les mains heureuse.  
>On a tous dans son coeur un peu de poésie.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

- Maître, pourquoi êtes-vous rentré si tôt ?  
>- Parce que la mission est finie, dit-il comme une évidence. Vous savez nous sommes partis pendant plus de quatre heures...<br>- Oh !

Je fronçais les sourcils me demandant où était passé autant de temps, je m'étais tellement amusée que je n'avais pas vu le temps passé, et savoir que ce que j'avais cru passer en à peine une heure était multiplié par quatre était assez surprenant. Je passais dans ma salle de bain, m'habiller de façon correct pour une nuit avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et je le rejoignais dans notre lit.

Il faisait jour quand j'ouvris les yeux, pas le jour à 7 heure du matin, mais genre, 10 heure. Je me levais d'un coup, Draco me regardait sur la chaise en face de moi. Je lui dis qu'il devrait arrêter d'observer ainsi les gens, c'était presque pervers ce qu'il faisait, il ne m'adressa qu'un sourire mutin. Je lui demandai de partir, le temps que je m'habille. Il me tourna le dos en me disant que ma gamine avait été très déçue de ne pas pouvoir me dire bonjour aujourd'hui. Je secouais la main, et fermai la porte. Je pris mon temps pour me détendre et me réveiller, quand cela fut fait je m'enfonçai dans le dressing à la recherche d'une robe, quand je trouvais enfin. Une fois que je fus coiffée, maquillée et changée je sortis de ma chambre, Malefoy fils m'attendait adossé à la porte et nous allâmes dans la pièce qui m'étais réservée. J'allais poster mes poignets au dessus du trône comme à mon habitude, mais Malefoy m'arrêta en me disant que le Lord ne souhaitait plus cela. J'eus une moue surprise, puis haussais les épaules. Je n'allais tout de même pas me plaindre. Je retirais avec précaution mes bracelets et les posais sur le sol en prenant bien soin de les placer là où je pourrais marcher dessus en prétextant ne pas le faire exprès. Nous discutâmes quelque temps.

- Ainsi, tu dessines ! Tu m'en caches des choses Draco ! Tu as intérêt à bien me rendre, sinon je te découpe, et je te promet que je le fais. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment tu vas faire ce soir. Il n'y aura pas la même lumière, je n'aurais pas les cheveux décoiffé, ma robe n'aura pas les mêmes plis...  
>- J'ai déjà dessiné ce qui demande des détails en rapport avec le temps, il me reste seulement à faire le décors. Et ton visage avec plus de précisions.<br>- Tu ne voudrais pas me montrer ton croquis maintenant par hasard ?  
>- On ne montre jamais un dessin inachevé, Mademoiselle ! Tiens, voilà ton petit déjeuner qui arrive.<br>- Hummm ! A table, m'exclamais-je.

Il me regarda avaler mes aliments goulument comme une gamine devant du chocolat. Je me vendrais pour des sucreries sérieusement. Un Mangemort arriva et nous demanda de le suivre. Je supposais qu'il nous conduirait à mon mari, aussi je me levais prestement prenais une position décente dans ma tenue et sur mon visage et d'un pas majestueux, non je ne suis pas vantarde, le suivait en compagnie de mon garde. Je rentrais avec élégance dans la salle aux deux trônes, le Mangemort fut renvoyé sans autre précision par le Maître qui était dos à nous, Draco et moi nous nous inclinâmes. Il se retourna, nous ordonna de nous relever et nous regarda bien droit dans les yeux chacun de notre tour. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, mais son comportement ne m'inspirait pas confiance, je me plaçais légèrement en retrait par rapport à Draco, histoire que si mon mari s'énerve ce fut Draco qui prit tout. Ce dernier d'ailleurs voyant ma dérobade me fusilla du regard alors que je ne répondais que d'un sourire. Finalement, un sourire perça le visage de mon mari. Sourire qui nous transperça Draco et moi car il reflétait le bonheur. Nous échangeâmes un regard, mais nous nous tûmes.

- Madame. (Je me redressais surprise de cette appellation si respectueuse). Vous avez l'honneur de porter mon héritier.

Mon sourire se glaça. Ainsi, nous y étions. J'allais revoir ce ventre rond, remplaçant mes pieds. Je détestais être enceinte ! C'était si handicapant ! Et j'allais devenir un estomac sur patte... J'adorais les enfants, mais seulement j'aurais voulu éviter de passer par la grossesse. Je me forçais à prendre une mine réjouie pour mon mari qui exultait intérieurement. Draco se mordait les joues pour éviter de rire, je me relevais et saluais mon mari, pour soit-disant annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Narcissa et à ma fille. Il accepta et envoya Draco avec moi. Dès que la porte fut fermée, j'abattis mon poings sur son épaule. Surpris, il me repoussa doucement. Je lui demandais s'il n'avait pas mal, il haussa les sourcils et déclara qu'il n'était pas une mauviette. Il ajouta que j'avais une force de coucou. Agacée, je le re-frappais un coup et accélérais le pas. Il me suivit en courant à moitié, en s'excusant en même temps qu'il riait.

- Arrête de rire ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je ne veux pas être une nouvelle fois enceinte. Je suis de nouveau jolie, je ne veux pas perdre cela maintenant. Le Maître couche de nouveau avec moi. Tombée enceinte, c'est laissé la porte ouverte à toutes mes rivales... Par Merlin, ma fille va me tuer.

Je poussais un long soupir. Malefoy passa un bras autour de mes épaules, et me rassura. Même si ma fille allait être jalouse, elle ne tarderait pas à aimer mon nouvel enfant. Et je resterais toujours belle.  
>Je lui adressais un sourire mélancolique. Cela se voyait qu'il ne m'avait pas connu quand je portais mon Elicia, une vraie baleine... J'arrivais finalement dans la salle d'études de ma fille, et annonçai d'une voix morne que j'étais enceinte. Narcissa fut surprise puis elle s'extasia de cette bonne nouvelle, elle qui attendait depuis si longtemps de s'occuper de nouveau d'un bébé. Elicia me gratifia d'un regard désabusé, qui me fit sourire par rapport à son âge, et elle reprit son exercice. Je me laissais tomber dans un canapé, moitié désespérée. La mère Malefoy renvoya Draco avec ma fille, pour qu'ils aillent "jouer" comme elle le dit plus loin. Son fils voulut s'insurger mais d'un regard elle le calma et le renvoya. Il bougonna longuement mais finalement sortit de la pièce en tenant la main de ma fille.<p>

- Madame... Je sais ce que vous ressentez, je sais ce que c'est de regretter sa ligne de jeune femme. Mais vous êtes encore jeune, vous la retrouverez...  
>- Il n'y a pas que cela ! Mon mari va me délaisser maintenant qu'il a obtenu de moi ce qu'il voulait. Je vais être pire que répudiée, purement en simplement oubliée, ignorée. Je ne veux pas cela.<br>- Votre nom sera inscrit dans les livres d'histoire, vous êtes la femme du premier mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps qui pris en premier le pouvoir, et la mère de son fils.  
>- Ce sera quand je serais morte ! Cela ne m'intéresse pas ! Je veux être connue maintenant ! Pas quand je ne serais devenue que poussière.<br>- Alors, rendez-vous indispensable.

Elle avait dit cela avec tant de simplicité que cela paraissait si simple. Je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour que mon mari ne m'oublie pas. J'éduquerais mon fils dans ses pas, fils qui m'oubliera quand son père l'aura pris sous son aile, il ne pensera qu'au pouvoir, qu'à la puissance. Et plus à sa pauvre mère, qui ne sera qu'une femme vieillie, oubliée et perdue dans les méandres du temps. Quel bel avenir se présentait à moi, de quoi être jalousé par tout le monde. Mes parents rentrèrent soudainement. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que je ne les avais pas vu, et ils ne m'avaient pas manqué. Ils me félicitèrent, disant qu'ils pouvaient enfin être fiers de moi. Je ne les écoutais qu'à peine, regardant le soleil dans son chemin. Je ne tarderais pas à aller dehors. Je me levais, n'écoutant déjà plus du tout mes géniteurs, que je dédaignais de sublime façon. Je sortis sans un mot de plus. Je rejoignis mon garde et ma fille dans mes appartements, Draco déclara que le Maître nous avait dit que nous pouvions aller dehors finir son chef d'œuvre. Je secouais affirmativement de la tête, me disant que je ne serais jamais aussi heureuse que la veille.  
>Comme je me trompais. Une fois dehors, comme une bouffée de vent, le bonheur revint d'un coup, presque douloureusement. Je profitait des douces odeurs qui venaient de chaque coins de vent. Je dévalais en essayant de ne pas tomber, la pente qui nous menait au petit kiosque, et rentrait dans ce petit lieu que j'avais fait mien. Comme une habitude, je retrouvais naturellement la place de la veille, et repris la même position. Le même sourire orna mes lèvres, peut-être un peu plus brillant que le précédent. Ce que j'étais devenue superficielle. Par Merlin, porter un enfant était le plus bel honneur pour une femme et me voici à me plaindre. Ce que j'étais idiote. J'allais mettre au monde un garçon qui sera l'héritier d'un empire sans précédent. Et je le ferais grand, plus grand que son père. Mon Dieu, je ne laisserais pas le monde m'oubliait. Je voulais, comme Voldemort, que mon nom reste gravée dans la pierre de l'histoire. J'attendais l'enfant de mon mari, il ne pouvait rien me refusait, je pouvais lui demander de siéger avec lui lors de réunion et faire part de ma célèbre et prestigieuse intelligence qui avait fait ma réputation à Poudlard.<br>Finalement Draco posa le dernier coup de fusain. Je voulus le voir, et il secoua sa tête en riant, en me disant seulement :

- Quand je l'aurais mis sur toile, Hermione, seulement à ce moment.

Je lui tirais méchamment la langue alors qu'il regardait son dessin avec beaucoup de fierté. Je me laissais retomber sur le banc du kiosque, et Draco se posa à mes côtés, son dessin de l'autre côté. Je discutais avec lui, longuement, le soleil continuait de tracer son chemin.  
>Soudain, par surprise, je m'élançai vers le croquis, m'allongeant littéralement sur mon garde, qui avait compris Draco se leva, je m'accrochais à son col et nous chutâmes tous les deux sur le sol; lui au dessus moi écrasée par son corps d'homme. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux, je me mordis avec sensualité la lèvre, espérant ce que je n'aurais pas du espérer. Mon regard se posait alternativement dans les yeux de Draco à ses lèvres, il s'approcha un peu plus, se relevant du coude, histoire de ne pas m'étouffer. Ma langue lécha ma lèvre, prête à accueillir celle de mon peintre. Mais, il se releva, comme si il avait conscience de ce que nous étions en train de faire.<p>

- Je ne peux pas faire ça Hermione, s'énerva-t-il. Toi non plus ! Tu es mariée à mon Maître. Et ce serait signer notre arrêt de mort. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça...  
>- Je ne t'ai rien fait Draco. Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Je ne voulais pas cela non plus, mais tu n'avais qu'à arrêter d'être si parfait, d'être ce que j'ai toujours cherché chez un homme. Si tu crois que cela m'amuse.<br>- On m'avait pourtant appris à résister à cela, tu as tout gâché. Tu comprends Hermione, s'adoucit-il. Je ne peux pas être amoureux de toi, et toi tu devrais aimer ton mari.  
>- C'est trop tard Draco. Nous le savons tout les deux.<p>

Il s'attrapa la tête dans les mains, bouleversé par ce brusque changement de sentiment. Et une seule question nous tournait dans la tête.  
>Qu'allions nous faire de cet amour ?<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent sur le mur vide en face de moi. Je crois que je mettrais le tableau de Draco ici. D'ailleurs où était ce dernier. Pour tout avouer, la soirée avait fini en catastrophe. Nous étions restés de longues minutes immobiles, jusqu'à ce qu'Elicia nous sorte de notre mutisme étrange, et déclarant qu'elle était fatiguée. Je l'avais prise sans un mot, et nous sommes rentrés dans le manoir. Je m'étais couchée sans un mot après avoir mis au lit ma gamine. Mon mari n'avait pas tardé à me rejoindre, mais quand nous fîmes l'amour, ce n'était plus à lui que je pensais.  
>Je me relevais sur mes coudes et sondai la pièce vide des yeux. Normalement mon garde était toujours là pour mon réveil, assis sur la chaise en face du lit. Mais tout était vide, et je me sentais étrangement seule dans cette chambre désemplie d'une présence amicale. Je sautai hors du lit, tendue de ce mauvais commencement de journée, je passais mon corps stressé sous l'eau de la douche, avant d'enfiler une robe blanche légère, je n'aurais ainsi pas l'impression d'alourdir le poids dont j'avais l'impression qu'il pesait sur mes épaules... Je sortis dans mon salon, que je trouvais ainsi remplie que ma chambre... Je passais devant ma salle réservée qui était aussi déserte que les deux précédentes. Je fronçais les sourcils, m'inquiétant de ce vide intersidéral. Je rejoignais le bureau de mon mari en écoutant le bruit des mes petits pieds sur la pierre qui résonnait comme un glas. Je toquais doucement à la porte,, risquai le bout de mon nez, le bureau était entièrement vide, pas de trace ni de Draco ni de mon mari. Il y a un sérieux problème. J'allais finalement dehors, regardant avec attention le ciel qui semblait se noircirent au fur et à mesure que je m'avançai. Mes pieds atteignirent l'herbe et je sentis qu'elle était humide. Je me figeais d'un coup, regardant le gazon.<br>J'eus un haut-le-coeur, l'herbe était verte normalement. Elle ne devait pas être rouge comme elle était dorénavant. Et puis, quels étaient ses corps qui jonchaient le sol. Ce n'était pas possible, tant de personne ne pouvait pas mourir sans que je m'en rende compte. Je continuais d'avancer sur le champ de bataille, relevant ma robe blanche. N'y avait-il aucun survivant ? Aucune personne qui aurait pu penser à moi avant de partir ? Et pourquoi diable ne m'avait-on pas réveillé ? Je dévisageai une nouvelle fois le ciel, et marchai sur un bras. Mon coeur se retourna, et je vomis tout ce que j'avais dans l'estomac avant de tomber à genoux et de pleurer. Ce ne pouvait être vrai. J'aurais entendu le bruit, et il n'y avait aucune raison que l'on me mette à l'écart ainsi.  
>Bien sûr ! J'étais enceinte de l'enfant du Maître, c'était logique que je ne fus pas mêler à cette bataille. Mais, il était impossible que tout le monde soit mort. Il devait bien avoir un survivant, un blessé, des déserteurs.<br>Draco ! Mon Dieu ! Que lui était-il arrivé ? Surmontant ma répulsion pour ce cimetière à découvert, j'errai sur le lieu, à la recherche du visage de celui que j'aimais. Pas une trace. Pas un seul cheveu blonds, pas un œil bleu, pas de cette beauté qui le caractérise si bien. Cela voulait dire une chose, soit il était prisonnier, soit Voldemort à sonner la retraite assez tôt pour le sauver. Et alors ce serait une bénédiction. Je continuai de marcher entre les corps à la recherche d'un visage d'un être cher.

- Hermione ! Par Merlin ! Hermione !

Draco ! Je me retournais derechef. J'étais arrivée en plein milieu du bosquet, où les corps se faisaient de plus en plus rare car la végétation devenait plus dense. Je cherchai des yeux d'où venait cette voix tant désirée, je l'appelai, en tournant autour de moi-même. Soudain, il jaillit à ma droite, il m'enlaça avec cet amour dont nous ne savions que faire. Soudain ses lèvres se soudèrent aux miennes. C'était comme trouver sa place après de nombreuses années. J'étais passée si longtemps à côté du bonheur, je l'avais même détesté, mais aujourd'hui, c'était tout ce que j'aurais pu souhaiter. Ses mains s'égarèrent dans mes cheveux alors que j'enlevais sa chemise tachée de sang. Il fit doucement glisser mes bretelles, et ma robe chuta dans une danse gracieuse. Il s'éloigna de moi pour regarder le spectacle que j'offrais. Je rougissais devant ce regard admiratif, avant de me recoller à son corps. J'enlevais doucement sa ceinture, je glissais mes mains dans son pantalon pour enlever le bouton que mes mains fébriles n'arrivait pas à défaire. Sur mes lèvres, je sentis son sourire devant tant d'empressement, il m'aida, avant de s'attaquer à mes sous-vêtements.  
>Gênée d'être debout pour notre première fois, je l'emmenai près d'un arbre sur lequel je m'adossais, crochetant son bassin de mes jambes, je ne touchais bientôt plus le sol. Mes mains parcoururent ses dos avec passion, alors que lui s'émerveillait devant la rondeur de mes seins. Et bientôt, nous ne fîmes plus qu'un. A chacun de ses coups de bassin, l'écorce rêche griffait mon dos, rajoutant de l'intensité à ce moment de félicité totale. Mes ongles rentrèrent dans son dos alors que je touchais à l'extase, mon cri de plaisir mourut sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il continuait comme un automatisme ses coups de reins bien qu'il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre dans ce plaisir charnel parfait. Mon corps se détendit enfin, je desserrais mes mains qui avaient entamés la chair de dos de mon amant, Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement mais n'esquissa pas un geste pour me lâcher, les yeux toujours dans le vague. Je frottais avec bonheur mon nez sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire, laissant son odeur me pénétrer et me donner des frissons sur tout le corps.<br>Finalement il se retira de moi, je détachais enfin mes jambes de lui. J'eus une faiblesse et faillis m'effondrer si il n'avait pas été là pour me retenir. Je le regardai et il m'adressa un sourire rayonnant. Les jambes en coton, je m'efforçais d'avancer à peu près droit, je ramassais ma robe rougie par le sang je l'enfilais sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Mon amoureux attrapa ma main, et nous sortîmes du petit bois. Je lâchais sa main, il comprit que si on nous voyait ainsi, nous étions tous les deux bons pour la morgue.

- Que s'est-il passé, demandai-je d'une voix rauque.  
>- Attaque de l'Ordre. Le Maître n'a pas voulu que l'on te réveille pour le bébé, il ne voulait pas que l'inquiétude provoque une fausse couche. Donc, on a insonorisé tes appartements, et nous avons gagné difficilement cette bataille bien difficilement. J'étais revenu te chercher, quand je rentrai dans ta chambre tout était vide. Imagine j'ai paniqué, j'ai fouillé de fond en comble le château, et en regardant par la fenêtre je t'ai vu, ange parmi l'enfer. Tu te dirigeais vers le bois, je courais en t'appelant mais tu rentrais avant que tu puisse m'entendre, j'ai continué à hurler ton nom jusqu'à... Ce que l'on se retrouve.<p>

Je retournais le sourire qu'il m'adressait, et nous rentrâmes dans le château. Tout le monde était présent dans la salle du trône. Je pris place sur le mien, alors que Voldemort me pressait de question sur mon bébé, je répondais d'un ton calme et paisible, et il fut bientôt rassuré quand je lui promettais d'aller voir tout de suite après un médecin. Il commença alors son discours, comme quoi nous avions un problème, l'Ordre avait découvert leur planque et l'avait mis à feu et à sang. Je vis Narcissa qui pleurait, tenant ma fille dans les bras. Je me promis de lui rendre visite avant d'aller à l'infirmerie. Son mari était vivant car il était juste à ses côtés. Et je me rappelais que nous étions dans le Malefoy's manor. Il venait de perdre tout ce qui leur appartenait. Je me remis à écouter la discussion évitant soigneusement le regard de mon amant de peur de me trahir. On cherchait une nouvelle planque, je proposais avec douceur la Sibérie, grande étendue désertique et glaciale, on ne nous attendrait pas là-bas. Tous les regards se fixèrent sur moi, je caressait pensivement mon ventre. Je m'adossais plus confortablement quand une douleur me rappela ma petite escapade dans les bois. Je rougis au souvenir de l'intensité de ce moment. Finalement, il fut décidé comme je l'avais proposé. Les Mangemorts dégagèrent du plancher et il ne resta plus que Draco, Voldemort et moi dans la pièce.

- Où étiez-vous, Madame ?  
>- Je vous cherchais Maître. Quand j'ai vu que le château était vide, j'ai paniqué et je me suis mise à écumer tout le jardin sans vous trouver. C'est Draco Malefoy qui me trouva dans le bois, et qui me ramena en me rassurant.<br>- Et bien, Monsieur Draco Malefoy, me voici reconnaissant. Je vous dois une faveur. Que souhaitez-vous ?  
>- J'aimerais être suspendu de mission, le temps de finir le tableau que vous m'avez commandé Maître. Et être en compagnie de votre femme pour le faire en étant sûr de n'être pas interrompu par personne.<br>- Même pas par moi ?  
>- Si possible, même pas par vous.<br>- Eh bien ! Requête accordée. Vous commencerez quand nous aurons déménager et que nous serons bien installés. C'est à dire demain à peu près. Disons, que vous débuterez après-demain. Cela vous va-t-il maître Draco, ajouta mon mari dans un sourire mutin.

Draco s'inclina bien bas. Il venait de nous donner plus d'un mois de sérénité, donner à notre relation le temps de s'étoffer, et nous pourrions en profiter sans crainte d'être découvert. Mon coeur se mit à palpiter de plaisir. Comme la vie pouvait être douce par moment, j'aurais voulu que ceci ne s'arrête jamais. Je sortis en m'inclinant de la pièce et Voldemort me rappela ma visite à l'infirmerie. Une fois la porte fermée, Draco me colla contre le mur et prit possession de mes lèvres. Je riais et essayais de me dégager, si mon mari nous surprenait dès maintenant je n'aurais pas pu profiter de ce bonheur assez longtemps. Je me détachais de lui, je voulus m'enfuir, mais il me rattrapa par la main, et me tira vers lui. Souriante je posais un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, et m'en allais de nouveau. J'allais directement dans mes appartements me doutant que ma fille serait là-bas. Et cela ne manqua. A peine ouvris-je la porte, que mon enfant me sauta dessus, et prenant de mes nouvelles, moitié criant moitié pleurant. J'embrassais le haut de son crâne et la calmai tant bien que mal. Je crois que le bonheur qui semblait graviter tout autour de moi ne manqua pas d'agir sur ma fille qui finit par sourire. Je demandais alors à Narcissa de m'accompagner à l'infirmerie, elle accepta sans un mot. Je passais un bras réconfortant sur ses épaules. Mon amant nous attendait devant la porte, il s'approcha de sa mère et tenta de la réconforter avec moi. Nous descendîmes les multiples marches que menaient à l'infirmerie, elle se trouvait au niveau le plus bas. Les médecins me reconnurent et après s'être incliné me demandèrent ce que je désirais. Je leur ordonnai de me faire un checkup complet. Ils hochèrent la tête et me montrèrent le fond de la salle. Surprise j'allais où il m'indiquait et une jolie jeune femme s'intéressa à moi en me disant qu'elle était le docteur personnel du bébé et de ma personne. Et il n'était pas encore né. Elle demanda à Draco de s'en aller, pour cause, je devais me déshabiller. Je me mordis férocement la lèvre pour ne pas rire, alors que Draco s'en allait un air mutin accrochait à son visage. Je fis ce qu'elle me demandait et en voyant mon dos elle eut un cri.

- Que vous êtes-vous fait ?  
>- Ne posez pas de questions, désinfectez et c'est tout.<p>

Je tentais de me battre contre les souvenirs agréables qui m'accablaient.  
>Mais, il y a des choses contre lesquelles nous ne pouvons pas lutter. L'amour que je portais à Draco en faisait parti.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Je bouquinais tranquillement dans le salon du rez-de-chaussé, ma fille à mes pieds babillant avec ses poupées. Je regardais d'un œil amusé les Mangemorts s'activer autour de moi pour tout emballer. Je tournais doucement la page, et croisai le regard de mon amant, avec un sourire je tentai d'ignorer ses regards insistants. Je me penchais vers mon mari et lui dis quelques mots, il hocha la tête sans quitter du regard ses hommes débarrasser le manoir. Je tournais la page l'air de rien et replongeais dans ma lecture. Fatiguée de lire un livre dont je ne comprenais pas l'histoire, je le jetais sur une table que deux Mangemorts portaient et m'étirai laissant voir mon ventre pas encore arrondi par ma grossesse. Les yeux des deux hommes qui partageaient ma vie ne manquèrent pas de se fixer devant la perfection de mon corps. Draco, prudent, détourna les yeux en premier, Voldemort ne le fit que quand je remis correctement mon haut blanc, je réajustai en même temps ma jupe de la même couleur. Un homme de mon mari nous annonça que tout était prêt. J'attrapai ma fille, posai mon bras sur celui que me tendait le Lord, et tournai le dos à Draco sans états d'âme. En passant devant nous, sa main glissa sur mes fesses, je réprimai un sursaut et le sourire qui ne tarda pas à l'accompagner.  
>Quel jeu dangereux nous jouions ! Si jamais le Lord captait un seul de nos gestes un peu trop sensuel nous pouvions dire adieu à notre vie. Ce fut un spectacle amusant qui s'offrit à mes yeux. Tous les Mangemorts étaient allongés sur les meubles, pour pouvoir transplaner avec. Draco se coucha de tout son long sur une table, un buffet, referma sa main sur un lit, l'autre sur un tas de chaise, son pieds touchait un meuble de bain et l'autre un autre lit. Je me fichait ouvertement de tout le monde, ne retenant pas mon rire qui de toutes façons auraient franchi mes lèvres. Elicia s'accrocha à ma jupe, tandis que je tenais fermement le bras de mon mari qui transplana dans un manoir dont la destination n'était connue de lui seul. J'eus soudain chaud, en ouvrant les yeux je découvrais un salon chauffé par un feu de bois, il faisait nuit noire dehors, j'admirai silencieusement les œuvres d'art qui semblait nous regardait, un beau jeune homme peint avec une grande fidélité et qui semblait venir d'un autre temps m'adressa un clin d'œil. Je lui souriais en retour et il tourna son regard sur mon mari. D'un coup, tous les personnages s'inclinèrent devant lui.<p>

- Madame, je vais vous montrer vos appartements, Draco viens donc avec nous, pour ne pas te perdre quand tu viendras la peindre.  
>- Bien, Maître.<p>

Quel self-contrôle ! Il avait dit cela d'un ton tout à fait neutre, comme si cela ne lui disait rien d'autre. Je gardai un visage souriant, ma fille nous suivit en sautillant, s'émerveillant de tout et n'importe quoi, et je sentais que le Lors faisait un grand effort de patience pour l'écouter s'exclamer tous les deux mètres. Je la rappelais à moi et lui ordonnai de se taire. Une porte s'ouvrit et nous rentrâmes dans un salon richement décoré, mais aucun tableau n'était présent. Les rideaux étaient faits dans d'épais damas verts, les tapis étaient en peau d'ours ou de tigre, les canapé semblait moelleux et confortables, et le feu crépitait joyeusement dans la cheminée. Je me mordis les lèvres à l'idée des journées que j'allais passer en compagnie de mon amant. Celui-ci devait penser à la même chose car il hochait la tête d'un air entendu et content.

- J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire Madame.  
>- Rien de grave Maître, j'espère.<br>- Non. Je vous annonce que je ne partagerais plus votre lit durant votre grossesse. Nous ferons chambre à part, pour ne pas vous sentir trop seule, votre enfant pourra dormir avec vous, et Draco a une chambre adjacente à la vôtre.  
>- C'est trop d'honneur Maître. Vous allez quand même me manquait durant toutes ces nuits.<br>- Je vous retrouverais après, ma chère.

J'avais une terrible envie de danser tellement les choses s'arrangeaient bien. Draco a une chambre adjacente à la mienne ? Je pense qu'il passera plus de temps dans mon lit que dans le sien. Je m'inclinai alors que le Maître quittait la chambre en annonçant que le dîner n'allait pas tarder à être servi. J'attendis patiemment quelques instants après que la porte se soit refermée sur le Lord, puis Draco me rejoignit dans mon canapé. Ma fille étant toujours à ses découvertes, je m'asseyais en amazone sur les genoux de mon chéri en l'embrassant passionnément. Je sentais aussi son incrédulité, je lui mordillai les lèvres et il me renversa sur le tapis de fourrure. Je sentais ses mains s'aventuraient sous mon pull, il commençait à l'enlever quand je le repoussai en me souvenant que ma fille ne tarderait pas à arriver. Il ne m'écouta pas, laissant descendre ses lèvres le long de mon cou, il retira mon haut, ainsi que le débardeur que j'avais en dessous, et continua son long pèlerinage sur mon corps. Je gémis son nom en m'agrippant à ses cheveux, je commençai à trouver la température étouffante, je lui retirai sa chemise avec empressement, collant mon corps au sien avec plus d'ardeur, je lui retirais son pantalon dans la foulée, alors qu'il coinçait le fermeture de ma jupe, si bien que pour l'aider je finis par la déchirer, ne laissant comme affaire que nos sous-vêtements, qui ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre le reste de nos affaires. Alors que ses lèvres se perdaient dans mon coups ses mains caressaient mon dos toujours marqués par les griffures de l'écorce, il embrassa avec adoration mes seins, alors que je le suppliai de venir en moi, prière qui ne tarda pas à réaliser. Je me cambrai goûtant avec délice à la douceur du tapis qui n'était pas moins jouissive que la dureté des arbres. Nous continuâmes ce ballet de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne en dernière le plaisir du corps. Haletante, je reprenais tant bien que mal mon souffle.

- Maman ?  
>- Par Merlin, m'exclamai-je en attrapant la chemise de Draco et en l'enfilant le plus rapidement possible. Ma chérie, ça fait combien de temps que tu es là, mon petit coeur ? Draco, rhabille-toi, je te prie.<br>- Je viens d'arriver, sourit-elle. Tu faisais quoi ?

Mon amant qui s'habillait le plus vite possible se mit à rire d'un coup devant mon air coincé. Je lui balançais le coussin dans la figure pour le faire taire, mais il était plié en deux tellement il riait, il respirait à peine, je le poussais alors sur le fauteuil et poussai le coussin sur sa figure pour faire semblant de l'étouffer. En riant toujours, il me repoussa avant de poser un baiser dans mon décolleté à peine caché par sa chemise. Ma fille nous regardait d'un air perdu, comprenant que ce n'était pas normal ce comportement. Je l'appelai près de moi en m'asseyant tranquillement sur les genoux de mon amoureux.

- Elicia, tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas ? Je le savais, souris-je en la voyant secouer férocement la tête affirmativement. Et si tu m'aimes, vraiment très fort, il ne faut que tu racontes à personne ce qui se passe entre Draco et moi. Sinon, tu ne me reverrais plus ma chérie, ni moi ni Draco.  
>- Il faut que je le dise à personne, même pas à Narcissa ?<br>- Non, mon coeur. C'est un secret. Tu me promets de ne le dire à personne ?  
>- Promis !<p>

Je l'embrassais sur le front, alors que Draco frottait son nez dans mes cheveux. D'un geste impatient je le repoussais, pour se venger il me mordit gentiment l'épaule; avant de me laisser un suçon gros comme un bouchon de bouteille et violet comme la fleur. Je gémis en disant que je ne pourrais plus mettre des bretelles. Il répondit qu'avec la chaleur qu'il faisait dehors cela ne me manquerait pas beaucoup. J'éclatais de rire, avant d'entendre la sonnette pour le dîner. Paniquée, je me rendais compte que j'étais toujours avec la chemise de Draco. Je filais dans ma salle de bain, je me remaquillais, redonnais un peu de panache à ma coiffure et m'habillai d'une robe de laine blanche, j'enfilai des collants de la même couleurs avant de partir en courant en tenant ma fille par la main jusqu'à la salle à manger. Je repris une démarche tranquille, suivie de près par Draco et je rentrai d'un pas majestueux dans la pièce. La table était bondée, plusieurs éminent Mangemorts étaient présents, je reconnaissais des mages noirs de tous les pays. Je m'asseyais tranquillement sur la chaise à la droite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il me demanda la raison de mon retard en chuchotant, je lui répondais que j'avais pris une douche et que je n'avais pas vu le temps assé. Il hocha la tête ne se doutant pas que je mentais. Je croisais le regard de Draco, et ne put retenir un sourire, qui n'échappa à ma fille qui me pinça la cuisse. Je me penchais vers elle.

- Arrête de le regarder si tu n'arrives pas à rester normale, me conseilla ma gamine. Sinon le secret ne va pas durer longtemps.  
>- Bien Mademoiselle, je suppose que tu m'as cachée plus de secret que je ne le crois pour savoir tout ceci.<br>- Narcissa a dit, chacun son jardin secret.

Je regardais Narcissa qui était silencieuse aux côtés de son mari, elle sentit mon regard et m'adressa un sourire. Je me demandai si elle serait aussi aimable si elle savait dans quelle position je mettais son fils. Cette question me rappela le conseil de ma fille, et je devins tout ouïe au conversation alentour. Mon mari parlait avec un mage de la dernière attaque dont nous avions été victime, je le vis me montrer du doigts avec un sourire en disant que je m'étais inquiétée pour lui. Le gros sorcier éclata de rire, avant de dire que nous étions toutes les mêmes naïves et amoureuse, le visage du Lord se renferma et il lui dit d'un air mécontent qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à redire cela de moi. Le sorcier s'excusa et croisa mon regard, avec un air mutin je lui adressais un sourire qui le fit rougir de rage sourde. Je ne devrais pas me comporter ainsi, me faire des ennemis n'étaient pas une bonne idée.  
>Je regardai alors Draco, désespéré de devoir faire la conversation à une jolie blonde déjà casée, il ne répondait à ses questions que par monosyllabe. Elle toucha son visage je faillis me lever mais les plats apparurent ce qui donna une bonne raison à Draco de se détourner d'elle et de lever les yeux au ciel à mon attention. Ma fille me lança un regard préventif.<br>Soit, si l'amour ne se contrôlait pas, je devrais me plonger dans le mensonge.


	11. Chapter 11

D'un côté, heureusement que ni le Maître, ni aucun des Mangemorts n'avaient de notions d'art car cela faisait bien une semaine que Draco et moi nous nous enfermions toute la journée, et Monsieur le peintre n'avait pas tracé ne serait-ce qu'un filet de peinture. Nous avions du expérimenter tous les tapis, canapés, lit (mis à part celui de ma fille). La salle de bain avait aussi abritait nos ébats, enfin ce ne fut que du bonheur bien que je commençais à m'inquiéter. La vie ne devait pas se passer comme ça, cela fonctionnerait deux mois, trois grand maximum, et si Draco n'avait pas fini la tableau, le pot aux roses ne tarderait pas à être découvert, ce qui signerait notre fin à tous les deux, sans compter celle de ma fille.  
>J'étais assise sur le canapé, seulement habillée d'une peau de loup gris pour me protéger du froid qui se faisait de plus en plus insistant. Mon amant se baladait nu dans mes appartements, un sourire léger sur les lèvres, ne semblant pas partager mes tourments. Je lui enviais son insouciance, mais dans un couple, même hors-mariage, il fallait bien qu'un des deux posent des limites, sinon ils seraient découverts. Il me vit les sourcils froncés et s'inquiéta pour moi. Il s'agenouilla à mes pieds soucieux. Je passais une main dans ses cheveux, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres.<p>

- Draco, il faut commencer la tableau. Nous ne pourrons pas vivre éternellement comme ceci, et si nous voulons que notre relation dure, il faut faire cesser rapidement ce bonheur temporaire.  
>- Si je commence à peindre, murmura mon amoureux, c'est comme déclencher un compte à rebours. Le compte à rebours de cette sécurité que nous avions réussi à instaurer.<br>- Je ne veux pas que cela continue Draco, ce que je veux c'est vivre le plus longtemps avec toi à mes côtés, et ce n'est pas en nous prélassant et en faisant l'amour comme deux jeunes insouciants que la vie s'arrêtera et nous laissera vivre tranquillement notre idylle. Je suis prête à affronter tous les dangers pour ne vivre que par toi, mais il faut que j'ai le sentiment que ces dangers ne seront pas vains, qu'ils continueront même dans des conditions moins confortables. Je t'aime Draco, et je ne souhaite que notre bonheur, et donc à notre survie, à tous les deux.  
>- C'est la première fois que tu me le dis, que tu m'aimes, chuchota mon chéri en posant sa tête sur mes genoux.<br>- Cela n'en reste pas moins vrai, souris-je, en embrassant tendrement ses lèvres. De plus, on ne peut pas dire que tu me noies sous des avalanches de mots d'amour.  
>- Je t'aime.<p>

Un nouveau sourire creusa mon visage, j'avais tellement sourit et rit que des rides commençaient à se faire deviner autour de mes yeux et au coin de mes lèvres. J(avais beau avoir 23 ans, je regardais ce signe comme une bénédiction, je n'étais pas comme ces filles qui s'enduisaient de sorts antirides ou autre... J'aimais regarder les marques de la nature, quoique je n'apprécierais pas trop si je commençais à devenir foncièrement laide, je reste une femme tout de même.  
>Draco enleva ma couverture et regarda attentivement mon ventre. Il posa une main dessus, essayant de deviner s'il y avait un changement entre ce jour et la semaine précédente. Je souriais devant des gestes d'une telle tendresse, il n'était pas jaloux, loin de là, alors que je boudais quand je savais que j'allais devenir grosse, et toute ronde, il n'attendait que ce moment, pour me réconforter dans mes moments de blues, il posait ses mains sur mes joues en m'assurant que je serais toujours aussi belle.<br>Finalement il se leva, s'habilla et se mit à chercher sous la montagne de vêtements qui traînaient par tout par terre. Il faut dire qu'aucun de nous deux n'étaient maniaque, donc les affaires s'empilaient au fur et à mesure que nos ébats se multipliaient. Il revint de la salle de bain, en tenant son carnet de dessin d'un air triomphant alors que j'éclatais de rire.

- Que faisait-il là-bas, m'exclamais-je. Mon Dieu, je vais faire un peu de rangement pendant que tu peins. Tu n'as pas réellement besoin de mon aide ?  
>- Tant que je ne commence pas à te peindre je peux me passer de toi, du moins pour le dessin, sinon chaque seconde où tu ne rentreras pas dans mon champ de vision, dit-il d'un air dramatique, sera une telle...<br>- Tais-toi, le coupai-je en riant et en posant ma main sur ses lèvres. Arrête de dire de telles bêtises. Je te promets de rester dans un rayon de vingt mètre. C'est raisonnable je trouve.

Il embrassa mes doigts, et me tourna le dos tel un acteur dont la fiancée factice venait de le renvoyer. Il s'installa devant la fenêtre pour profiter des rayons bienfaiteur du soleil. J'enfilais une robe blanche en vérifiant que mon suçon avait bien disparu. Et je commençais à m'activer dans la chambre, ramassant les divers objet qui avait chuté de leur meuble, repliant les vêtements, appelant un elfe pour qu'il les prenne, refaisant le lit, remettant les tapis à leur place, replaçant correctement le lit, les canapés, les fauteuils. Mon amant ne pensait plus à moi, obnubilé par son dessin, que je n'avais toujours pas vu soit dit en passant, il le gardait comme les quarante voleurs cachaient leurs trésors. Je finis par m'allonger de tout mon long sur le canapé, estimant le travail fini et je regardai attentivement Draco. Il n'y avait aucune chance que je puisse me passer de sa vision un jour. Ses cheveux blonds étaient devenus longs ce qui affinait un peu plus son visage, ses yeux gris avaient revêtus une apparence douce et devenaient plus bleu, ses lèvres rouges ne laissaient plus passer des insultes ce qui semblait les rendre plus tendre, plus douces, son nez avec sa consonance grecque donnait tout de même une note dure à la mélodie de son visage, rappelant qu'il savait être mauvais quand il le devait. Je penchais la tête, me demandant comment lui me voyait. Me trouvait-il plus belle que les autres ? Y avait-il quelque chose qu'il préférait en moi ? Si je devais en choisir sur lui, je pense que je prendrais... Tout. Je ne pourrais pas choisir entre ses lèvres, ses cheveux ou encore ses yeux. Ou ses fesses. Un sourire mutin surmonta mes lèvres à cette pensée. Par Merlin, je me damnerais pour ses fesses.

- A quoi penses-tu, me demanda-t-il en prenant une pause dans son travail. Tu as l'air tellement rêveur que j'avais envie de te sauter dessus, rit-il.  
>- A tes fesses, répondis-je pensivement. Attends, je n'ai pas dit ça tout haut ?<br>- Si !  
>- Par Merlin...<p>

Il continua de rire alors que je n'avais qu'un sourire légèrement gêné. Il posa ses instruments sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et s'avança vers moi. Comme un prédateur, il me domina de sa taille, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mes jambes s'accrochèrent à ses hanches, si bien qu'il me porta jusqu'à ce que mon dos aille frapper un mur, mes mains se précipitaient déjà sur son pantalon, alors qu'il s'attaquait à mon soutien-gorge sans enlever encore ma robe, se contentant de me la remonter jusqu'aux hanches.

- Maman... Oh non ! Encore, soupira Elicia.  
>- Mon coeur, dis-je en reprenant un position acceptable tandis que Draco grommelait. Tu rentres bien tôt, ma chérie. Narcissa n'a déjà plus rien à t'apprendre ?<br>- Il est 4 heure et demi, Maman. C'est l'heure à laquelle je rentre normalement.

Je regardai le soleil qui m'avait trahi, j'avais estimé l'heure à 3 heure à peine. Effectivement, j'avais mal calculé sa trajectoire. Je remettais tant bien que mal mon soutien-gorge, en demandant à Draco de préparer le goûter. Il se réajusta aussi, avant d'appeler un elfe d'une voix sèche il commanda le repas. Je comprenais sa colère, j'étais aussi irritée que lui, mais je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à ma fille pour notre tendance à oublier le monde autour. J'entendis ma fille s'exclamer en voyant le tableau de mon amant, Draco bougonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à... Je ne sais pas quoi, en fait. Je revenais dans le salon, ma fille commençait déjà à engloutir tout ce qui lui passait sous le main, alors que Draco avait un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu à la main, qu'il buvait en remuant ses idées noires. J'attrapais son verre et l'embrassais avant de le lui rendre en me souvenant que j'étais enceinte. Je m'asseyais en compagnie de ma fille, mangeant pour quatre. Ma gamine parlait de sa journée, et Draco se décrispait peu à peu, éclatait de rire quand ma fille prenait un air indigné, souriant quand elle disait quelque chose de tendre. Il se comportait un peu comme, un frère, un père. Il la couvait du regard, veillant à ses moindres gestes. D'une voix presque indifférente, Elicia me demanda si j'allais bientôt lui acheter une baguette. Je répondis oui, en disant que je le ferais dans six ans. Elle soupira désespéré alors que mon chéri la décoiffa d'une main, elle se débattit mais Draco la jeta doucement sur le canapé et elle resta quelque temps immobile en se rendant compte de la trajectoire qu'elle venait de faire. J'éclatais de rire devant son air éberlué, Draco enlaça ma taille en embrassant ma nuque.  
>Je me retournais pour qu'il m'embrasse correctement, ses deux bras m'enlacèrent, mais il ne m'embrassa pas. Il fit bien plus. Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule, resserrant la prise qu'il avait sur mes hanches, j'enroulais mes bras sur ses épaules. C'était une étreinte amoureuse, nos esprits se mêlaient par l'intermédiaire de nos corps, je me sentais comme irrésistiblement attiré par lui, je ne pouvais me décoller de lui, je ne le voulais pas. Ses mais remontèrent sur ma taille, il serra encore plus, ce qui devint douloureux, ma poitrine était compressé par son torse dure, je sentais son bracelet rentrait dans ma chair, mes dents rentrèrent dans son épaule.<p>

~~ Point de vue Externe ~~

Cette étreinte de deux corps qui ne pouvaient désormais plus se quitter était comme un appel au secours, comme si ses deux amants se rendaient compte de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, cela avait le goût des adieux, pourtant ils savaient qu'ils ne se sépareraient pas, que seule la mort ferait obstacle à cet amour plus destructeur que tendre. Ils s'étaient trouvés, cherchés, aimés, mais ils ne pouvaient plus se quitter. Comme une dépendance, l'autre devait faire ressentir sa douleur par l'intermédiaire du contact blessant et physique à celui pour lequel il n'avait d'yeux.  
>Au contraire de ce que l'on pensait, l'amour, le vrai, le pur, détruisait, jamais il ne rassurait.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

- Draco ! Draco ! Par Merlin ! Regarde !  
>- Que veux-tu que je regarde, grogna mon amant qui venait de se réveiller par mes cris.<br>- J'ai grossi, me lamentai-je. J'avais même pas remarqué ! C'est de ta faute !

Et je lui envoyais un coussin sur la tronche. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas, rampa sur le lit pour poser une main douce sur le ventre et le caresser. Il sourit et acquiesça, il était d'accord je n'étais plus aussi fine. Je me laissais tomber sur le canapé en continuant de me plaindre. Il rit, me rejoignit avant de plonger son nez dans mon cou, ses mains caressèrent à peine mon corps que je m'offrais totalement à lui. Il me porta jusqu'au lit, où il me fit tendrement l'amour.  
>Il caressa doucement mes cheveux, tandis que je fixais son regard, j'étais nue, lui aussi et pourtant aucun de nous deux ne rougissait du regard de l'autre, je passais mes doigts sur la morsure que je lui avais faite la veille, lui massai doucement mon dos là où son bracelet avait pénétré la chair. Mon nez caressa le sien et je me levais prendre un bain chaud comme je les aimais. Il se contenta de se coucher sur le ventre et de s'étirer comme un chat. Je ris doucement et me plongeais dans la tendresse liquide. La surface se rida ce qui me fit frissonner, comme les caresses de mon amoureux. Je caressais l'eau du bout des doigts, je sentais l'odeur de fruits rouges me montait au nez et je voulais me plongeai toute entière dans l'eau, mais Draco me tint compagnie. Puis, comme un rappel à la réalité, mon ventre gronda de faim. Draco éclata de rire alors que je tentais de m'immerger totalement dans l'eau. Il frotta mon corps pour le sécher une fois que nous fûmes sortis de la salle de douche, et il nous commanda à manger. J'avalais vitesse grand V tout ce qui passait sous mes doigts, tandis que mon amoureux recommençait à peindre. Je cherchais alors une robe correcte pour remplacer la serviette qui me servait de pagne, je rappelais à Draco qu'il n'était pas totalement vêtu, il m'adressa un de ses sourires en coin en me disant que pour le temps que nous allons restés habillé ce n'était pas vraiment la peine qu'il dépense de l'énergie pour ça. J'éclatais de rire mais repartis à la recherche de mes vêtements. Je trouvais enfin une robe blanche qui correspondait à mes envies du moment. Je revenais dans le salon en faisant un tour sur moi-même, Draco siffla appréciateur.<p>

- Maman ! Maman ! Il neige, intervint ma gamine en rentrant comme un coup de vent. Tu as vu comme c'est beau. Narcissa a dit qu'on pouvait arrêter là pour aller dehors, tu viens avec moi ? Tu n'as qu'à amener Draco en même temps. S'il te plaît, vous pouvez bien prendre une pause, je sais combien vous êtes occupés, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire mutin. Mais il faut profiter aussi de dehors, dit-elle en me poussant jusqu'à la porte.  
>- Attends, Elicia, attends deux minutes.<p>

Elle ne m'écouta pas et continua de me tirer jusque dehors. Elle ouvrit grand la porte et je me figeais de froid. Mon Dieu, la neige était belle certes, mais terriblement fraîche, j'avais l'impression de congeler sur place. On posa une veste sur mes épaules, et j'adressais un sourire à Draco qui effleura de ses lèvres ma gorge. Je m'enroulais dans le morceau de tissu tentant de retrouver une température corporelle normale. Ma fille était déjà allongée dans l'herbe, occupée à faire des anges dans la neige. Je plongeais mes pieds, toujours nus, dans la neige et mon corps fut secoué de frisson, mais j'aimais ce contact différent des autres. Du bout des orteils, j'en envoyais un peu à ma fille, elle cria et s'enfuit jusqu'à ce qu'elle trébucha et s'étale dans la neige, quand elle se releva elle en avait plein la bouche, les yeux et les cheveux. J'éclatais de rire alors qu'elle recrachait tout avec dégoût, Narcissa apparut soudainement à mes côtés.

- Vous allez être malade, Madame. Vous devriez mettre des chaussures.

Et elle posa des bottes blanches à côté de mes pieds rougis. J'enfilais mes petits petons dedans en soupirant devant le soudain réchauffement de la température. Draco faisait une bataille de boules de neiges avec ma fille, qui se faisait lamentablement laminer.

- J'ai remarqué que vous ne portiez que des affaires blanches. Vous avez sûrement une raison, mais je pense que vous devriez essayer les couleurs.  
>- J'aime le blanc. C'est la couleur de la neutralité, dis-je en m'agenouillant et en posant mes mains sur la neige. Regardez la neige, elle n'épargne personne, et elle garde cette élégance qui la définit. J'aime l'idée de ressembler à un flocon, temporaire mais si beau.<br>- Tu es belle, Hermione, s'exclama Draco qui avait entendu ma conversation. Plus belle que n'importe qui.  
>- Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas écouter les conversations des autres, ris-je. Quel mal élevé tu fais, Draco.<p>

Je n'eus comme réponse qu'un éclat de rire, avant qu'il se remette à poursuivre ma gamine qui poussa un cri suraigu et s'enfuit à la vitesse que ses petites gambettes le lui permettaient. Je regardais ce spectacle d'un œil attendri, on devait ressembler à une famille ainsi, sauf que je ne devais m'autoriser aucun geste d'amour pour Draco. Nous arrivâmes dans un petit bois de sapin, qui n'était pas très sombre. Mon amant et moi échangeâmes un regard, et je demandai à Narcissa de rejoindre ma petite fille qui l'appelait à grands cris. Draco vint à ma hauteur, mêla ses doigts aux miens, et soudain me tira vers la gauche. En riant, je le laissais me kidnapper en espérant que Narcissa ne se rendrait compte de notre disparition que dans très longtemps. Peut-être qu'Elicia avait compris et qu'elle l'occuperait.  
>Draco déboutonna mon manteau avant de le poser par terre, j'eus un frisson de froid, il frotta consciencieusement mes bras, alors que je lui retirais ses vêtements, il se retrouva torse nu, et moi il ne me restait plus que mes sous-vêtements et mes bottes, je fermais les yeux, sous l'intensité du moment. Je finis de lui enlever son pantalon qui prit une couleur foncé en absorbant la neige. Les mains de mon chéri dégrafèrent mon soutien gorge avant de me laisser totalement nue.<p>

- Tes lèvres sont toutes bleues, murmura mon amoureux. Et tes seins sont durs. Tu es sublime dans le froid.

Mes dents mordillèrent ma lèvre, et Draco se dépêcha de prendre la relève avant de se retrouver nu à son tour. Il m'allongea sur le vêtements qui étaient humides, mais j'avais dorénavant l'impression de brûler, je ne me rendais pas compte qu'il faisait moins de zéro. Il prit à son habitude doucement possession de mon corps, mes gestes étaient le reflet des siens, ses coups de bassin faisaient échos aux miens, comme une danse un ballet qui finit dans une explosion de notes parfaites et argentines. Nos corps se tendirent une dernière fois, puis nous nous relâchâmes dans un parfait ensemble, son corps sur le mien. Nous restâmes quelque temps dans cette position tentant de reprendre pieds dans la réalité, ce fut un léger coup de vent qui nous aida, je me rendis compte que je tremblais de froid. Nous nous rhabillâmes en riant de notre insouciance et en remerciant le Seigneur de ne pas nous avoir fait avoir. Draco me poussa dos à un arbre et m'embrassa avec passion, une main de chaque côté de mon visage, tandis que mes doigts se perdaient dans le tissu de sa chemise. J'ouvris les yeux quand il décollé ses lèvres, et ce que je vis me réfrigéra d'un coup. Mon amant sentit ma soudaine tension, et se retourna avant d'adopter le même comportement que moi.  
>En face de nous, trônait Narcissa qui tenait la main de ma fille. Elle abordait un petit sourire.<p>

- Peut-être devrions-nous rentrer parler, proposa Narcissa de sa voix chantante.  
>- Je pense que ce ne serait pas du luxe, répondis-je du bout des lèvres.<p>

J'attrapais la main de ma fille en échangeant un regard avec mon amoureux. Je jetais un regard en arrière, Draco était à côté de sa mère, tous les deux étaient silencieux, seule ma fille continuait de babiller, nous rentrâmes dans le château une superbe chaleur nous enveloppa. Mon mari passait par là, je lui adressais un petit signe de salut de la main.

- Vous ne travaillez pas aujourd'hui, demanda-t-il en me regardant puis en fixant Draco.  
>- Draco manquait d'inspiration, j'espère que vous ne nous en voudrez pas trop.<br>- Faites, faites, je n'y connais rien de toutes façons.

Et il tourna les talons rejoindre ses Mangemorts dans le salon. Narcissa n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois, elle s'était inclinée devant son Maître, comme si rien ne s'était passé et elle continuait de me suivre dans mes appartements. Je poussais la porte, commandai le goûter pour ma gamine qui s'extasia devant toutes les douceurs au chocolat. Draco, Narcissa et moi nous assîmes dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée qui crépitait comme si elle se moquait. Le silence dura longtemps, très longtemps, trop longtemps. Je sentais mon corps se tendre au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Je me mis à tapoter l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil, en attendant. Je me rendais compte à présent de l'humidité de mes vêtements et cela me gênait. Narcissa le remarqua et nous autorisa Draco et moi à changer de vêtements. Je courais presque jusqu'à ma chambre, enfilai une quelqconque robe de ma couleur favorite. Je ressortis en même temps que Draco, qui ne put s'empêcher de me dévorer du regard. Il avait enfilait une chemise noire sur un jean bleu foncé. Finalement, Narcissa nous attendait toujours à la même place, regardant attentivement le feu.  
>J'avais l'impression d'avoir échanger les places, comme si Narcissa était un rang au dessus du mien et qu'elle m'avait prise en flagrant délit. Bien qu'elle ne semblait pas hostile. Draco, lui, restait gêné, il avait ouvert quelque fois la bouche avant de la refermer et de me jeter un regard.<p>

- Peut-être pouvons-nous commencer, coupa Narcissa le silence. Cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensembles ?  
>- Depuis l'attaque, répondit Draco. Quand je suis allé la chercher dans le bois. Et depuis, eh bien, nous avons... Continué.<br>- Très peu de temps, ou trop. Savez-vous vraiment ce que vous faîtes ? Madame, sauf votre respect, vous êtes la femme du Lord noir, Draco n'est qu'un de ses Mangemorts.  
>- Ne croyez pas que je l'ignore Narcissa, mais comme vous le savez l'amour ne se commande. J'aime votre fils, autant que je peux aimer ma vie. Je ne veux plus vivre sans lui. Je ne sais même plus comment se passer ma vie avant lui. Je sais, c'est dangereux ce que nous faisons, mais, nous saurons prendre toutes les précautions pour la sécurité.<br>- Vous n'avez pas envisager de vous séparer ?  
>- Non, protestâmes Draco et moi en même temps. Mère, Hermione ne m'a pas mit le couteau sous la gorge, je partage son amour, et je vous en prie, laissez nous vivre notre histoire.<br>- Je n'avais aucune intention de vous dénoncer, sourit Narcissa. De toutes façons, je m'en doutais. Ne faîtes pas ces regards surpris, tu es mon fils Draco et une mère sait quand son fils est amoureux, en partant du principe que vous passiez toutes vos journées ensemble, ce n'était pas bien difficile à deviner.

Quelqu'un a dit, l'attachement d'une mère à son fils est le plus pur des amours. Et il n'avait pas tort.


	13. Chapter 13

Je dressais l'oreille au moindre bruit de la chambre, attentive à la moindre menace qui pourrait faire échouer mon plan machiavélique. Sur la pointe des pieds, je m'avançais vers mon tableau presque fini. Cela faisait bientôt trois mois que Draco et moi vivions dans un bonheur complet, mais tout a une fin, et celle de notre tranquillité arrivait à grands pas. Je stoppais mon avancée, de nouveau l'oreille tendue au calme ambiant. Mon amoureux prenait sa douche, sans moi pour une fois, et j'avais décidé d'en profiter pour enfin regarder le chef d'œuvre de mon chéri. Je sentais la fourrure douce sous mes pieds tandis que je continuais de m'approcher du cadre. Arrivée à quelques centimètres du tableau, toute concentrée sur ce que j'allais voir, je n'entendis pas l'eau de la douche s'arrêter, ni même le verrou de la porte. Je fus soudainement attrapée, alors que je commençais à apercevoir les couleurs, et plaquée sur le canapé.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tu allais m'avoir ainsi, n'est-ce pas ma chérie, questionna calmement Draco en frottant son nez contre le mien.  
>- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, tentai-je vainement.<br>- Oh, bien sûr ! Tu n'essayais pas de voir ton portrait, tu te baladais seulement, le dos collé contre le mur à pas de loups vers le tableau, mais ce n'est qu'un pur hasard.  
>- Voilà ! Exactement !<p>

Il secoua sa tête, un faux air désespéré collé sur son visage, ses cheveux mouillé firent tombé quelques gouttes sur mon visage. J'en attrapais une de ma langue, et laissais le goût de l'eau s'emparer de mon palais. Mon chéri se décolla de moi, tandis que je restais dans ma douce sensation de bien-être totale. Il passa une main sur mon ventre qui commençait à gonfler sérieusement. Je frappais ses mains qui se dirigeait un peu trop vers mes seins, il rit, faisant plisser ses yeux.  
>Nous étions au mois de Mars, en Russie, il continuait de neiger à gros flocon, nous donnant l'impression que le temps n'avançait pas, que les saisons s'étaient fixées en hiver. Je caressais du bout des doigts mon ventre. Je ne regrettais plus de perdre ma ligne, j'étais pressée de prendre ce bébé dans mes bras, de le bercer doucement, de le nourrir. En même temps, je me demandais quel père serait Voldemort. C'était une question qui m'intéressait fortement, ou même Draco. Je me questionnai intérieurement sur la manière dont il allait se comporter avec mon petit. La cloche qui sonnait le repas du midi retentit. Draco avait revêtu des vêtements noirs, comme à son habitude, et moi j'avais une robe blanche pour femme enceinte, je désespérais de ne trouver aucune robe de bal pour une grossesse, et j'étais obligée de m'habiller comme si je vivais entre moldus. Draco en voyant ma tête se mit à rire ouvertement. Je claquai ma langue sur le palais et ouvris la porte avant de partir. Il continuait de rire alors que nous approchions de la salle du dîner.<p>

- Continue donc de te gausser ainsi, devant mon mari Draco. On ne se doutera vraiment de rien, dis-je sèchement.  
>- Ma petite chérie, je t'ai vexée. Excuse-moi, je ne suis pas gentil.<p>

Il posa une main dans mon dos et m'embrassa passionnément. J'aurais voulu le repousser, lui dire qu'il aille se faire voir très très loin, mais dès que mes lèvres furent en contact avec les siennes, j'oubliais totalement pourquoi j'étais en colère avec lui. Il se détacha de moi, et avec amusement, je levis les yeux au ciel. Mon regard croisa celui d'un tableau, et je me figeais. C'était un homme vieux, tout rabougri mais au visage accueillant, bienveillant. Il arborait un sourire rassurant, le regard doux fixé sur moi. Je tapotais l'épaule de Draco qui arrêta de me contempler, il se retourna et se figea de la même manière. Nous restâmes quelques instants devant le tableau.

- Bonjour jeunes gens, dit-il d'une voix calme et décontractée.  
>- S'il-vous-plait, Monsieur, je vous en supplie, commençais-je. Ne dîtes pas à mon mari ce que vous avez vu, nous ferons plus attention...<br>- Holà, m'interrompit-il. Je n'avais aucune intention de vous dénoncer. La femme de ma vie est morte parce que quelqu'un l'avait dénoncée, et je vois combien vous êtes amoureux, je ne briserais jamais ça.  
>- Merci Monsieur. Ce secret restera donc entre nous ?<p>

Le vieil homme réfléchit un moment.

- Je vais le dire aux autres tableaux. Ainsi, quand celui que vous aurez fini sera prêt, nous pourrons passé le message si quelqu'un se dirige vers vous.  
>- Euh... Merci, finit par dire Draco.<p>

Il attrapa ma main, et ne me lâcha que devant la salle à manger. Il poussa la porte, s'inclina avec déférence devant mon mari, une main posée sur mon ventre, je m'inclinai seulement un peu et pris place aux côtés de mon époux. Il me posa quelques questions sur ma santé et celle du bébé. Je lui adressais des réponses et des sourires rassurants. Il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, ma précédente grossesse n'avait pas été aussi simple. Il hocha la tête, ma fille déposa un baiser sur ma joue, avant de s'asseoir. Elle était trempée, j'en déduisis qu'elle avait encore du se rouler dans la neige, sans prendre en compte mes menaces de pneumonie. Narcissa, avec sa douce élégance naturelle, s'inclina devant le Maître, et s'assit à côté de Lucius Malefoy, m'adressant un sourire. Je répondis d'un petit signe de ma tête, et me concentrais sur ma fille qui me parlait de sa journée. Depuis que Rogue était parti faire ses cours à Poudlard, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse, Narcissa lui laissait plein de liberté, mais elle apprenait mieux que "ce crétin idiot aux cheveux gras", pour reprendre ses propres mots. Je souriais doucement à chacune de ses exclamations, tout en laissant traîner une oreille du côté de mon mari qui discutait avec un autre mage noir. Ma fille était plus excitée que d'habitude, je tentais de la calmer, mais elle continuait de babiller sans prendre en compte mes remarques.

- Maître, vous êtes bien généreux et magnanime de garder cette bruyante petite gamine chez vous. Surtout que ce n'est pas la vôtre, j'espère que la mère vous en ai reconnaissante, dit-il laissant deviner la manière dont je devais être reconnaissante.  
>- La mère m'est très reconnaissante, sourit cruellement le Lord. Sachant que c'est ma femme. De plus, le père de cette enfant a été assassiné par mes soins.<br>- Par sûreté ?  
>- Je n'aime pas laisser un ennemi vivant dans mon dos.<p>

J'eus un sourire, ainsi ce petit crétin de moldu était mort, et Voldemort s'assurait que je ne trouve pas d'autre homme. Question d'orgueil, je supposais. Si il savait que le risque venait de la personne la plus proche de lui, celui qui montrait le plus de ferveur à le servir... Je continuais de sourire tout en essuyant la bouche d'Elicia, qui avait enfin fini de parler et qui remplissait sa bouche à l'en faire éclater. Je riais dès qu'elle tentait de m'adresser un sourire alors que ses joues étaient prêtes à craquer tellement elles étaient pleines.

- Mange donc, ma chérie. Et arrête de faire attention à moi.

Elle leva cyniquement les yeux au ciel, et avala difficilement ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche, avant de dire que c'était moi qui ferait mieux de me nourrir et d'arrêter de m'occuper d'elle, après tout ce n'était pas elle qui avait un bébé dans le ventre. Je souris et ébouriffais ses cheveux. Je bus d'un grand coup le verre de jus de citrouille et attendis patiemment la fin du repas sans rien manger. je n'arrivais jamais à manger en compagnie de tant de monde, j'avais envie de vomir à chaque fois que j'essayais d'avaler ne serait-ce qu'un gramme de viande. De plus, mes envies se faisaient de plus en plus étranges, je désirais des crevettes avec du chocolat, ou encore des bananes avec de la sauce pour les sushi. J'évitais de manger des choses comme ça devant tant de monde. Finalement après une pirouette devant la Maître, je retournais à ma chambre. Sur le chemin je recroisais le tableau du vieil homme, Draco avait terriblement envie de moi, et mon envie n'était pas en dessous de la sienne mais je pris le temps de remercier plus chaleureusement que mon amant notre nouveau protecteur, il m'adressa un sourire plein de mélancolie, revoyant en moi la femme qu'il avait aimé.  
>J'ouvris la porte de mon appartement et vis mes parents en train de regarder le tableau de mon amoureux. Heureusement Draco avait arrêter de me toucher avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de notre présence. Ils s'éloignèrent du chef-d'œuvre, et s'assirent sur le canapé. Je rejetais négligemment mes cheveux en arrière et pris place sur le siège en face d'eux tandis que Draco allait s'appuyer à la cheminée. Ma fille débarqua comme un boulet de canon dans la salle et sauta sur mes genoux. Elle embrassa mes deux joues et fusilla ses grands-parents du regard dès qu'elle les vit.<p>

- Je peux vous servir à quelque chose, demandai-je froidement. Ou peut-être devrais-je dire, je peux vous re-servir.  
>- Voyons, nous prenons seulement des nouvelles de notre fille, et de son enfant à naître. Nous sommes tes parents, après tout.<br>- Faux, vous assurez que votre gagne-pain est encore en marche et qu'il n'est pas prêt de vous planter maintenant. Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, un mariage avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'annule pas aussi facilement, je devrais pouvoir rester ici encore quelques temps.  
>- Tu devrais être honorée, s'insurgea ma mère.<br>- Honorée ? Et honorée de quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il comme honneur de servir de mère pondeuse, tandis que votre mari prend plaisir dans les bras d'une autre femme, plus jeune, plus belle et plus stupides que vous. D'ailleurs, je n'ai plus aucun honneur, je ne sers qu'à vous assurer.  
>- Tu avais l'air heureuse, pourtant.<p>

Je levais les yeux au ciel, et partis dans ma chambre avec ma fille, j'entendis les petits pas de ma mère me suivre mais je fermais la porte à son nez. Elle se mit à crier comme une petite chatte et finis par partir avec mon père qui n'avait pas décrocher un mot. Draco frappa à ma porte, que j'ouvris un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je ne savais pas que tu souffrais autant, souffla-t-il.

Comment expliquer à l'homme que l'on aime que la douleur qui nous submergez à chaque fois que l'on voit l'homme détesté et pourtant dont nous sommes la femme est la plus grande honte pour nous ?  
>J'aurais voulu que tu entendes ce que mes lèvres ne disent pas.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

- Draco, ce n'est qu'un question d'honneur. Aucune femme n'aime savoir son mari dans les bras d'une autre, dis-je en posant ma main sur sa joue.  
>- Ne me mens pas, cria-t-il en se levant et en repoussant ma main.<br>- Je ne te mens pas, continuai-je calme et sûre de moi. Au contraire de ce que tu crois, je n'aime pas le Maître, je le hais du plus profond de mon être. Mais au contraire, j'aime faire l'amour, c'est la seule chose que j'aime chez lui, la seule chose qu'il sait bien faire avec moi. Draco, de toute ma vie, je n'ai vraiment adoré que ma fille, avant que tu arrives et que tu chamboules toute ma vie. Pour une fois,j'ai pleinement l'impression de vivre tout à fond, chaque pas que je fais je me dis qu'il me dirige un peu plus vers le bonheur, chaque souffle que je prends j'espère respirer ton odeur, chaque fois que je tends l'oreille j'attends d'entendre ta voix. Tn'es pas un des hommes que j'ai aimé le plus, tu es l'homme que j'aime.  
>- Je t'aime aussi. Je te vénères plutôt.<p>

Je lui adressai un sourire éclatant, puis on frappa à la porte. Je me levai, Draco sur mes traces, ma fille continuait de jouer dans la chambre, je fermai la porte derrière moi, mon amoureux se mit à peindre de nouveau. Quel ne fut pas ma surprise e voyant mon mari se tenir devant moi. Je remis ma mèche derrière l'oreille. Mes parents avaient-ils tout balancé ? Ce serait étonnant, ils n'auraient plus rien pour leur assurer leurs places au sein du Mal. Draco avait arrêté de peindre, et nous regardait, le visage interrogatif. Mon mari me demanda si il pouvait rentrer. Je m'effaçai de l'entrée dans une courbette et laissai mon mari se placer devant la porte de ma chambre. Je le rejoignis à pas lents, l'œil de mon amant toujours posé sur moi. Voldemort me demanda une énième fois comment allait l'enfant et moi. Je répétai que tout allait bien. Il fixait mon ventre avec obstination. Souriant, je soulevais ma robe pour le laisser voir mon bidon tout rond. Il hésita quelques temps, mais je posais sa main sur mon ventre. Il le caressa quelques secondes, avant de retirer précipitamment ses doigts de ma peau, comme un enfant pris en faute.

- Votre ventre n'est pas encore très rond.  
>- Chaque chose en son temps, Maître. Je me demandais, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec une de vos maîtresses, demandai-je en grinçant des dents.<br>- Il se trouve, que mes maîtresses sont les femmes d'autres hommes dont elles sont en train de s'occuper pour le moment. Aussi, je vague à mes occupations.  
>- Et si vous laissiez votre femme prendre soin de vous, proposai-je avec une moue innocente mais séduisante.<p>

Ses yeux s'embrasèrent. Je redescendis lentement ma robe, et la lissai. Je tournai mon regard vers la fenêtre, laissant mon cou gracieux aux regards appréciateurs de mon mari. Je vis Draco, les traits crispés, serrant son pinceau à l'en briser. Je lui adressais une moue désolée. Il posa avec humeur ses affaires de peintre sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sortant le Maître de son inspection de ma personne. Il se pencha sur moi, et me dit qu'il me retrouverait après le souper dans sa chambre. Je lui murmurai que ce serait un plaisir. Il se releva, et me dit au revoir, avant de partir dans un tourbillon de cape. Dès que la porte fut fermée, je me précipitais vers Draco. Il était debout face à la fenêtre, ses mains se serraient et se desserraient nerveusement. Je voulus poser une main sur son épeule, mais il vit mon geste dans le reflet de la vitre, brusquement, violemment il attrapa mon poignet et me fit m'agenouiller. Je poussais un cri de douleur bref. Il lâcha mon poignet me faisant tomber totalement sur le sol. Je repoussais un cri, massant doucement mon poignet.

- Ose me dire que tu n'aimes que moi maintenant, cracha-t-il.  
>- Draco...<br>- Ne me parle pas ! Tu me mens. Tu te serais vu, avec ton mari. Personne ne peut jouer aussi bien. Tu peux bien dire, tu aimes qu'il te baise. Tu adores ça. Alors va. Va rejoindre ton mari, et abandonne-moi.  
>- Draco, c'est la jalousie qui parle pour toi. Je suis obligée de jouer ce rôle, je ne veux pas qu'il se rende compte de ce que nous cachons. on Dieu, Draco... Si tu me demandais maintenant de mourir pour te prouver que je ne mens, je m'enfoncerais un poignard dans le coeur sur le champ. Je ne t'ai jamais menti, je n'oserais jamais le faire.<p>

Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, le visage entre ses doigts. A genoux, je m'avançai vers lui, je posais mes mains sur ses genoux. Je le suppliai de me croire.

- Je sais, finit-il par dire. Je sais que tu m'aimes, je sais que tu es obligée de faire cela pour nous protéger. Mais, si tu pouvais ressentir la jalousie qui me ronge le coeur...  
>- Mon amour, si tu n'es pas capable de supporter cette jalousie, nous devrions peut-être arrêter. La jalousie peut rendre fou.<br>- Ne dis pas cela ! Promets-moi que tu ne me quitteras pas, ordonna-t-il les yeux flambant. Hermione, je ne plaisante pas, je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne me l'aura pas jurer.  
>- Jure-moi que je serais toujours la seule femme de ta vie.<br>- C'est promis.  
>- Je te le jure.<p>

Je le laissais prendre possession de mes lèvres, il me leva à la seule force de ses bras, et m'allongea sur la canapé. Ses mains soulevèrent ma robe, et la firent passer au-dessus de ma tête. Je m'échinais à détacher le bouton de son pantalon, puis à sa chemise, alors qu'il dégrafait mon soutien gorge. La sensation de sa peau contre mes seins, me donna un frisson de plaisir, je m'empressais de continuer de le dévêtir, ce ne fut que nus que nous nous arrêtâmes, nous rendons compte que nous étions déjà à bout de souffle. Il rit dans mon coup, alors que mon rire se perdait dans ses cheveux. Au fur et à mesure, ses mains recommençaient à parcourir mon corps J'attrapai ses cheveux d'une main, tandis que l'autre effleurait à peine ses fesses. Dans un gémissement, je le suppliai de me prendre. Je ne sais s'il m'avait entendu, mais le résultat fut le même, avant même qu'il commence à donner des coups de bassin, je nageais dans le pur bonheur physique. Mes hanches suivaient le rythme de son bassin, comme une danse longuement répété et parfaite. Nos corps, une fois de plus, s'imbriquait parfaitement, la paume de ses main correspondaient à la rondeur de mes seins, la taille de ses hanches à la longueur de mes jambes. Alors qu'il continuait de masser durement mon sein, je sombrai dans l'extase totale. Il ne tarda pas à me suivre. Je suffoquais longuement avant de pouvoir reprendre conscience. Son corps resta longtemps collait au mien, me faisant profiter de la chaleur qu'il diffusait, mon amant finit par se déplacer sur le côté et je me blottissais contre lui, alors qu'il remontait une couverture sur nous. Il me serra fort, comme pour se prouver qu'en cet instant j'étais avec lui, à lui. J'embrassais son torse brièvement, tendrement.  
>Après de longues minutes silencieuses, je me levai et allai prendre ma douche. Draco se ré-attaqua à son tableau, la couverture comme seul vêtement. Je rentrai dans la baignoire avec bonheur. L'eau caressait une nouvelle fois mon corps, désormais insensibilisé de sa caresse langoureuse. Je l'avais autrefois comparé à un amant languissant, mais je me rends compte maintenant comme je me trompais. Je savais ce que c'était maintenant, j'avais laissé la porte de la salle de bain ouverte, j'apercevais mon amoureux, il avait ses fins sourcils froncés, l'air concentré, je ris dans ma baignoire, il ne m'entendit pas. Je levai mes jambes, les faisant sortir de l'eau, je les fixai, admirant leur finesse. Je passais du savon dessus, je me relevai et observai mon ventre légèrement rond. D'un bras je relevai légèrement ma poitrine pour pouvoir regarder entièrement mon, bidon. Je passais une main savonneuse sur la surface bombée. J'espérai ardemment que ce fut un garçon, j'avais déjà une fille après tout, et le Maître préfèrerait un garçon, sans aucun doute. Nous nous épargnerons tous les deux des douleurs. Je finis par sortir, m'enroulant d'une simple serviette. Je me dirigeais vers ma porte, et me figeai.<p>

- C'est enfin fini, soupira ma fille. Je vais demander à Draco qu'il fasse demander le goûter.

Je la regardai toujours abasourdie de tant de maturité de sa part. D'un pas automatique je m'avançai vers mon dressing à la recherche d'une robe. Je la trouvai finalement au fin fond de ma penderie, entre deux pantalons blancs. Elle était jolie, mais pas assez élégante, mais au moins séduisante, et c'était ce qu'il me fallait pour ce soir, elle cachait en plus assez bien mon ventre rond. Je sortis de la chambre, ma fille mangeait ses gâteaux sur le canapé de cuir, tandis que Draco finissait tranquillement son verre de vin, totalement imprégné dans son tableau. Il releva les yeux sur moi, et un immense voile de tristesse tomba sur ses pupilles. Il m'adorait dans cette robe, mais il n'aimait pas la façon dont j'allais l'utiliser ce soir. Je lui souris doucement rassurante.

- Je n'arrive pas à rendre ton sourire, s'énerva-t-il. Je ne sais quelle couleur prendre.  
>- Peu importe, le résultat sera toujours parfait. De plus, toi tu sais comment il était dans ta tête. Il y a des choses qui peuvent rester entre nous, mon âme.<p>

Il pencha sa tête et haussa les épaules. Narcissa arriva dans la chambre sans frapper. Elle fouilla quelques temps la pièce du regard avant de tomber sur ma fille.

- Madame, votre fille n'est pas aller en cours cet après-midi. J'espère que vous êtes au courant.  
>- Oui... Euh... Nous avons eu un petit empêchement... Pardonnez-lui, si il y a quelqu'un à châtier, c'est Draco, finis-je en riant.<p>

Elle comprit et se détendit. Elle complimenta ma tenue, je lui adressais un nouveau sourire. Nous discutâmes jusqu'à ce que la cloche du repas sonna. Je poussai un long soupir, alors que Draco se tendit de tout son être. Je pris alors Narcissa à part.

- Peux-tu veiller sur ton fils cette nuit ? Je dois passe la mienne en compagnie du Maître, j'ai crainte qu'il sombre dans la folie s'il reste seul.  
>- Bien, Lady. Je serais là.<p>

Je la remerciai chaleureusement, et priai que tout se passe bien.  
>On sait que tout ne se passe pas comme on le voudrait, mais on peut au moins l'espérait.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Me voilà à tourner en rond, comme un fauve en cage. J'aurais désiré que le repas ne se finisse jamais, qu'elle n'aille jamais retrouver son mari. Mais elle ne m'appartenait pas, elle n'était pas mienne. La femme du Maître. Quelle connerie. Elle était la femme du Maître, et me voici irrévocablement fou d'elle. J'avais regardé anxieusement ma montre tout le long du repas, voyant avec stupéfaction les minutes s'écoulaient à une vitesse phénoménale. Je la voyais, tendue, ne mangeant rien comme à son habitude, souriant à chaque fois que le regard de son mari se pose sur elle, répondant de sa jolie voix que j'aimais tant à son mari, riant pour montrer sa fausse joie à son mari, écoutant les propos de son mari, regardant les moindre geste de son mari. DE SON MARI.  
>J'attrapais ma tête entre mes mains. J'aurais voulu me briser le crâne sur un mur, pour faire taire cette atroce douleur qui me brûlait les veines et le coeur. La jalousie peut rendre fou. Elle l'avait dit, mais elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison. Je revoie son visage terrifié quand je l'ai brutalisée, et la douleur me fait tomber à genoux. Je n'avais rien à faire avec une créature aussi délicieuse et délicate qu'elle. J'avais quasiment frapper la femme de ma vie. J'avais quasiment frappé la femme du Maître.<p>

- Draco, appela Elicia. Draco.

De ses petits doigts, elle détacha mes doigts qui s'agrippaient férocement à mes mèches blondes. Fermement mais doucement, elle remonta mon visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse me regarder dans les yeux. Sa petite main douce effleura ma joue, essuyant des larmes que je n'avais pas vu couler. Elle posa un baiser sur ma joue, avant d'enlacer ma tête. Comme une mère, elle caressa mes cheveux, et involontairement je me mis à sangloter. J'agrippais ses vêtements avec désespoir, tentant de retrouver l'odeur de ma chérie dans l'odeur de sa fille. Elle susurrait dans mots réconfortants à mon oreille, tellement mature pour son âge cette gamine. Finalement mes doigts se détachèrent de sa robe froissée, je me relevais doucement et allai m'asseoir sur le canapé. On frappa à la porte, je ne m'en préoccupai, Elicia alla ouvrir, ma mère se tenait debout devant elle. Elle me vit dans l'état lamentable dans lequel j'étais. Elle ne fut pas horrifié, elle ne fut pas choquée, elle s'approcha de moi comme si tout allait bien, elle s'assit à mes côtés, en prenant ma main, elle appuya sur celle-ci en m'adressant un sourire auquel je ne pus répondre. Elicia se positionna de l'autre côté, elle posa sa minuscule main sur mon genoux. Et je pensais à la femme de ma vie qui supportait cette épreuve seule, en la compagnie de l'homme qu'elle déteste le plus sur cette Terre. Comme elle devait m'en vouloir de ne pas pouvoir la protéger comme devrait faire quelqu'un qui l'aime. Un nouvel échec. Pansy, un nouvel échec. Une nouvelle histoire, et pourtant semblable à l'ancienne. Rien ne change jamais. Je pourrais aller la chercher maintenant, je pourrais l'arracher aux griffes du Maître et m'enfuir avec elle.

- Non Draco, ce n'est pas la solution, chuchota ma mère. Il vous retrouverait, il vous tuerait. C'est difficile, je le sais, c'est difficile de savoir que la personne qu'on aime et dans les bras d'une autre, j'en ai fais l'expérience de multiples fois. Mais là, vous n'avez pas le choix, quand elle aura mis au monde son enfant, elle recommencera à fréquenter le lit conjugal. Et il faudra que tu survives chaque nuit à son absence, à l'idée qu'elle est dans les bras d'un autre, dans les bras de son mari.  
>- Arrêtez de me dire qu'il est son mari ! Je le sais ! Pour l'amour de Dieu, je le sais ! Je sais que je ne peux pas m'enfuir avec elle sans la mettre en danger, je sais que je ne peux pas interrompre ce qu'il se passe dans la chambre, je sais qu'elle retournera dans les bras du Maître une fois sa grossesse finie. Je sais tout cela, je le sais, finis-je épuisé.<p>

Je me levai, et d'une main, balayai la table, des vases d'un prix astronomique s'écrasèrent sur le sol, des pinceaux, de la peinture, et des vêtements qui lui appartenait. A elle. J'attrapai un de ses pulls blancs et enfonçai mon nez dedans. Les doux effluves de son odeur parvinrent à mon cerveau le ravissant, et me donnant des images souriantes d'elle. Cette odeur fruitée que je cherchai dans les moindres recoins quand elle n'est pas à mes côtés, cette odeur de mûres, de fraises des bois, de myrtille. Fruits rouges. Je serrai ce pull contre moi. J'aurai voulu ne faire qu'un avec lui, ne faire qu'un avec elle, ne faire qu'un avec la femme du Maître. La femme du Maître. Son mari. Je me levai, jetai au feu ce pull que je honnissais désormais. Une nouvelle fois je me remis à briser tout ce qui me passait sur la main, voyant mais ne regardant pas les mines apeurées des deux femmes présentes. J'arrivais devant le tableau. Le tableau, par lequel tout avait commencé. Je caressais du bout des doigts son visage, et le sourire que je n'arrivais pas à rendre, son sourire, revint en ma mémoire. Comment pouvait-on mettre autant de sentiment dans un simple sourire. Joie,douceur, amour, tendresse, complicité, confiance, admiration. Je souris, en continuant de caresser son bras, blanc et nue. Sublime. Mais qui ne m'appartient pas. Mes mains se serrèrent, se transformèrent en poing et frappèrent dans le mur, derrière moi, un peu plus à gauche et la fenêtre volait en éclat. Un douleur irradia soudainement de ma main, me faisant oublier un instant mes occupations. C'était horrible de souffrir autant. Quel con. J'avais frappé dans un mur en pierre, j'espérais quoi, qu'il bouge peut-être. Je regardais mes doigts, et en déduisait qu'il y en avait un de cassé. Ma mère voulut prendre ma main, mais je la mis hors de portée, si quelqu'un devait soigner cette blessure ce serait ma chérie.  
>Mon Hermione.<p>

~~ Point de Vue Hermione ~~

Le repas était passé trop rapidement. Tout le long du souper, j'avais du me concentrer sur mon mari, alors que mon esprit n'avait envie que de penser à mon amoureux. Je répondais à ses phrases, je lui souriais, je riais. Nombre de fois, j'avais voulu regarder Draco, pour me donner la force, mais je redoutai que ce soit le contraire. J'avais crainte que le voir me ferait abandonné toutes mes bonnes résolutions. Je n'avais jamais autant souffert en jouant mon rôle de femme fidèle. J'aurais voulu me réfugier dans les bras de Draco dès que le Maître avait sonné la fin du repas, lui dire une nouvelle et dernière fois "Je t'aime, il n'y a que toi qui compte". Mais comme un bon petit soldat, comme un robot, j'ai continué de sourire et de faire mon chemin au bras de mon mari. Il m'avait menée jusque sa chambre, l'antre du loup. J'avais eu une seconde d'hésitation avant de rentrer, durant tout le repas j'avais cherché une excuse, si je rentrai dans cette chambre, je ne ferais pas demi-tour. Mes pies prirent le choix, je continuai d'avancer. Le Maître, était en train de se servir un verre de vin, appuyé à la cheminée.

- Je vous en aurez bien proposé un, mais...  
>- Le bébé, je sais bien, dis-je souriante.<p>

D'une démarche élégante, j'allai m'asseoir en face de lui, sur un canapé, je me penchai pour enlever mes talons, et me relevai en les jetant derrière moi. Mon mari suivait le moindre de mes gestes, sirotant son vin. Je m'allongeai sur le canapé, languissante. Je me mouvais de manière à ce que les mains de mon mari brisèrent le verre qu'il tenait. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il saignait, moi je ne voyais que son sang rouge. Ainsi, il saignait, il n'était qu'un homme comme les autres. Il s'approcha de moi, je lui pris sa main blessée, et la soignai grâce à mes pouvoirs de Médicomage. J'embrassai ensuite sa paume et frottai ma joue contre elle. Il attrapa mon visage, me souleva du canapé et m'embrassa. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser aux baisers de Draco. Ils n'avaient rien de semblable. Celui-ci n'était que dureté et désir. En souriant, je me détachai de mon mari, lui tournai le dos et me dirigeai vers la chambre, en n'oubliant pas de me retourner pour lancer des œillades à mon Maître. Je m'allongeais lascivement sur le lit, alors qu'il rentrait, les yeux flambant d'un désir qu'il n'arrivait pas à réprimer. Je m'asseyais sur le lit, attrapant sa main, je le rapprochais de moi, et commençai à enlever sa robe de sorcier. Lui fit passer la mienne par dessus ma tête, et en leva mon soutien-gorge dans la même foulée. Il ne prit pas le temps de m'admirer d'avantages, comme pouvait le faire Draco. Il se déshabilla tout seul, sans mon aide, se coucha sur moi et me pénétra, sans autre transition. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, où était la douceur de mon amant, sa gentillesse son amour. Malgré ma douleur, je simulai l'orgasme au bout de quelques coups de bassin, et il ne tarda pas à me suivre. Pour s'endormir quasiment aussitôt.  
>J'attendis quelques secondes immobiles pour être sûre du sommeil de mon mari, puis je me levai pour aller dans la salle de bains. Un retour au début, je ne supportais plus que mon mari me touche, j'avais cette impression d'être salie, brisée. Je frottais avec force ma peau, si bien que je me mis à saigner sur la bras. Mais je continuais, immuablement, j'abîmais ma peau pour oublier que mon coeur l'était. J'aurais voulu que Draco soit là, qu'il arrête mon bras qui continuait d'écorcher ma peau. Je pleurais, de douleur, de honte, de tristesse, de désespoir. Qu'en savais-je. Qu'en savais-je. Je me mis en position fœtal, la tête totalement sous l'eau légèrement rougie, ma tête se mit à tourner, plus assez de sang, plus assez d'oxygènes. J'aurais voulu rester sous l'eau, mourir dans cette douceur liquide qui continuait de prendre la couleur de mon sang. Le visage de ma fille. Je ne peux pas mourir. Une main sur mon ventre. Je ne pouvais pas le tuer. Ma tête émergea, mes poumons furent remplis d'une bouffée d'air libératrice. Le soleil vint me caresser le visage, je m'empressais de faire disparaître l'eau rouge. Je m'habillai d'une nouvelle robe blanche, j'ajoutai de longs gants pour cacher les traces de mes griffures. En ouvrant la porte de la chambre, je remarquai qu'elle était vide. Je courais vers la mienne.<br>Le spectacle me terrifia, tout avait été mis en pièce, pas un seul canapé ou fauteuil n'était debout, un seul vase intact, aucune trace de Narcissa, Draco ou même Elicia. J'avançai prudemment, rentrai dans ma chambre, ou je retrouvai la mère Malefoy assise sur une chaise en face du lit où dormait mon amoureux en compagnie de ma fille, les trois dormaient. Je me jetai sur Draco, qui me serra directement contre lui.

- Je t'aime Draco. Mon Dieu comme je t'aime.  
>- Je ne vis que pour toi.<p>

Si j'avais su que, dans le passé, il avait dit les mêmes mots à une autre fille...


	16. Chapter 16

Peu importe combien ma douleur dura-t-elle, elle finit par s'estomper. Ce qui est bien chez les humains, ce que l'on s'habitue à tout. A peine quelques heures après avoir rejoint Draco, je fus terrassée par une douleur lancinante dans tout mon corps, et pendant une bonne semaine je ne pus pas me lever de mon lit, ne pouvant rien ingurgiter sans le vomir deux heures après. Personne ne comprenait ce que je ressentais, personne ne savait combien je me sentais salie. J'avais pourtant essayé de leur expliquer, mais je ne trouver pas les mots juste, ils avaient à peine un aperçu. Draco persistait à dire que je n'y étais pour rien, que j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait, qu'il ne m'en voulait pas, mais je savais que durant la semaine qui dura ma maladie, quand il ne pouvait me faire l'amour, quand il devait se contenter de serrer sagement mon corps, il en voulait à quelqu'un. Était-ce à moi, à mon mari ou à lui ? Peut-être était-ce à ce Dieu qui semblait nous avoir totalement abandonné. Même si je restai faible, ce jour-ci je pouvais me lever, Voldemort était parti en mission et il ne reviendrait pas avant trois semaines, à mon grand bonheur, il ne verrait pas l'état dans lequel je me mettais pour avoir passer une nuit avec lui. Elicia gardait toujours un œil sur moi, elle s'était attaché à cet enfant qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Dès que je mettais un pieds hors de mes draps, elle arrivait en trombe pour poser une main prévenante et protectrice sur mon ventre et elle insistait de longues minutes pour que j'aille m'asseoir. Je désespérais de pouvoir refaire un jour ma vie sans que quelqu'un ne veille toujours sur moi, quand ce n'était pas mon mari, c'était Draco, quand ce n'était pas lui, c'était Elicia, et sinon Narcissa qui avait été chargée par son fils de garder un œil sur moi. A mon plus grand désespoir, je n'étais jamais toute seule, même quand je prenais mon bain où Elicia m'accompagnait désormais. C'est vrai que longtemps nous avions fait ceci, mais elle m'avait demandée d'arrêter parce qu'elle n'était plus un bébé, et par un heureux hasard, voilà que l'envie lui prenait de se laver en ma compagnie. Mon ventre s'était vraiment arrondi, mais j'avais terriblement maigri, on en voyait mes côtes, et Draco commençait à devenir totalement paranoïaque. Il contrôlait désormais ce que je mangeais, mais plus je remplissais mon ventre, moins j'avais envie de nourriture.  
>Nous commencions à avoir de sérieux problèmes, mon "beau-père" Malefoy commençait à se douter que tout n'était pas normal, il n'avait jamais été un père attentionné pour Draco, et le fait qu'il le remarque était le signe que nous n'étions pas assez discret. Narcissa et le Lord Malefoy s'étaient violemment disputés. Draco savait pourquoi, mais tous refusaient de me dire pourquoi.<p>

- J'ai fini, s'exclama Draco. Tu vas pouvoir regarder mon chef-d'œuvre.  
>- Super, souris-je en me levant. Ne te précipites pas ainsi, je vais bien Draco, je sais marcher toute seule. Draco, lâche-moi, je ne vais pas tomber.<br>- Sait-on jamais ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel, et continuai d'avancer alors que le bras de mon amant reste posé sur mes hanches. Le tableau me figea. Je n'avais jamais rien d'aussi beau. La lumière semblait terne par rapport à l'éclat qu'il avait donné à mes yeux, mes cheveux avait cette couleur miel qui ne venait que les jours de soleil. Le fait d'être à moitié à l'ombre, à moitié à la lumière, me donnait cet air mystérieux, même un peu malicieux, gentiment démoniaque. Le sourire qui était censé être si difficile à rendre était parfait. Je m'attardais sur le paysage derrière moi, rendu avec un flou pour me mettre encore plus en valeur.  
>Je regardai mon amoureux avec des yeux tendres, il était très gêné et en même temps impatient. Je sautais dans ses bras avec amour, et je l'étreignais, voulant en faire une partie intégrale de moi.<p>

- Je me demandais : tu pourrais peut-être lui donner vie. Il me semble que cet honneur te revient, susurra Draco.  
>- Tu m'y autorise, c'est vrai ?<br>- Bien sûr. Mets-y toute ton âme.

Je lui adressais un sourire rayonnant, posai mes mains sur le tableau, et commençai une suite de parole qui n'avait de sens que pour les artistes sorciers, dont je faisais partie avant mon mariage, non pas en tant que peintre, mais en tant qu'écrivain. On se passait des astuces de temps en temps, quand on appréciait particulièrement quelqu'un, ou quand on avait besoin d'argent, on vendait notre savoir à un autre artiste. Mais jamais les secrets ne sortaient du cercle. C'était un de mes amants qui me l'avait appris, sur l'oreiller, on pouvait dire que je m'étais vendue pour le savoir. Je continuai de psalmodier, jusqu'à ce mon moi peint s'étire de tout son long. Elle papillonna des yeux quelque temps puis adressa un sourire amoureux à Draco, heureusement que c'était moi sinon je l'aurais découpée et enterrée. Elle se leva, lissa sa robe et m'adressa un sourire, je lui fis un joli signe de la main. Elle se rassit, et le vieil homme qui s'était mis à veiller sur nous rentra dans le cadre idyllique. Mon deuxième moi lui jeta un regard haineux de rentrer aussi impunément dans son royaume. Il lui expliqua qu'elle était désormais la gardienne de l'amour qui unissait Draco à moi. Je sus tout de suite que cette façon de le dire allait lui plaire, et qu'elle allait accepter de nous aider. Elle hocha affirmativement la tête, prenant un air détaché, mais je me connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'à l'intérieur d'elle-même elle criait de joie. Elle observa Draco et lui dit avec un sourire sensuel qu'il devrait penser à se peindre, cela lui ferait un compagnon. J'éclatais de rire alors que Draco tentait de comprendre le sous-entendu. Le vieil nous abandonna après d'être incliné devant les deux moi.

- Tu ne fais pas partie des artistes, demandai-je à Draco.  
>- Non, je n'ai pas le temps, il faut faire toutes les réunions, et puis je rencontrerais des membres de l'Ordre.<br>- Et alors, un artiste ne trahit jamais les siens, le camp des uns et des autres n'a aucune les réunions, c'est clair que tu devras y assister, c'est parce que je n'y assisté plus depuis mon mariage que j'ai été radiée.

Mon visage se infiniment triste. Avec Elicia et Draco, la communauté artistique avait été ce que j'avais le mieux réussi dans ma vie, j'étais reconnue de tout le monde, j'étais L'écrivain, celle qui savait, la meilleure. Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais rien écrit. Je connaissais des Mangemorts qui faisaient parti de la communauté, personne ne les regardait de travers, car s'ils étaient doués ils avaient leur place entre nous. Le fait d'avoir été la meilleure avait été une expérience très agréable, les hommes artistes me tombait au pieds, les femmes faisaient tout ce que je voulais, par admiration, par curiosité pour connaitre ne serait-ce qu'un moindre secret. Draco me serra dans ces bras, toujours surpris de ces changements d'humeur très fréquents. Il désespérait de me revoir un jour d'humeur égale. Je le repoussais doucement, et ouvris les bras alors que ma fille entrait. Je l'avais entendu, à force d'être toujours enfermée et tendue, mon oreille s'était considérablement affinée. Elicia sauta dans mes bras avec bonheur. Son regard croisa celui de la peinture, elle escendit de mes bras et dévisagea mon autre moi.

- Maman, dit-elle en tirant la manche de mon gilet blanc. Elle te ressemble drôlement cette peinture, bien que tu sois plus belle.

Mon sourire s'élargit, alors que celui de la peinture rétrécit et ses yeux jetèrent des éclairs. Puis soudain, je posai une main sur mon ventre. Draco inquiet fut directement derrière moi pour me soutenir, je le repoussai doucement avec un nouveau sourire rassurant.

- C'est le bébé qui bouge.  
>- Vraiment, s'étonna-t-il.<p>

Il posa ses mains avec rapidité sur mon ventre et sentit le petit frappait dans mon ventre. Il eut un sourire gargantuesque, admiratif, il me vénérait de porter ainsi la vie. Si on m'avait dit ça il y a six mois, j'aurais explosé de rire, et raconté à qui voulait l'entendre que vous étiez fous. Draco ? Sensible au mouvement d'un bébé ? Voyons, cela sonne vraiment ridicule. Maintenant, il continuait de parcourir mon ventre, jusqu'à ce que ma fille le repousse, elle me fait asseoir sur le canapé et elle se mit prudemment à découvrir mon ventre. Elle s'émerveillait à chaque fois que ma descendance bougeait. On frappa à la porte impatiemment. Je n'y prêtais pas attention, ce fut Draco qui l'ouvrit et qui se figea silencieusement. Je ne savais ce qu'il avait vu, mais j'entendis bientôt des rires joyeux et des claques viriles dans le dos. Je tournai la tête et vis mon amoureux qui étreignait un autre garçon. Je vous rassure, je n'eus pas l'idée d'être jalouse. Ils se séparèrent et se contemplèrent,me permettant de le faire aussi.  
>C'était un homme de l'âge de Draco, les cheveux noirs, la mine insolente, d'une beauté toute sombre, tel que l'était celle de Voldemort dans sa jeunesse. Les yeux bleus, quasiment violets flashaient avec ses lèvres ressemblant à une cerise. La carrure était assez impressionnante, les épaules fermes et développés, un dos droit qui ne courbait pas. Les mains fines dénonçaient un travail doux. J'entendais sa voix, grave et chaude. Tellement sensuelle. Il finit par me regarder, et s'incliner très bas. Je lui fis signe de se relever, cherchant toujours le nom de ce visage qui m'était si familier.<br>Draco s'assit à mes côtés, l'air de rien, le secret devait être gardé. Le nouveau venu s'assit devant nous. A son entrée ma fille avait brutalement rebaissé mon haut, et elle s'était installée de manière à faire barrage à toutes personnes. Je me penchais légèrement vers Draco.

- Qui est-ce, murmurai-je.  
>- Voyons, s'exclama-t-il. C'est Blaise, Blase Zabinni !<p>

Si j'avais su qu'inconsciemment il allait être la cause mon malheur, je ne l'aurais sûrement pas accueilli aussi chaleureusement. Et pourtant ce fut avec un grand sourire que je le saluais.  
>Il n'avait pas voulu me détruire.<br>Mais c'est toujours ceux que l'on aime, que l'on blesse en premier.


	17. Chapter 17

Je regardai Draco et son meilleur ami se remémorer les vieux souvenirs de Poudlard, les coups de traître qu'il savaient aux Gryffondors, leur insolence avec les professeurs... Je n'étais pas sûre que Blaise m'aie reconnue. Je le voyais me jeter des petits coups d'œil de temps en temps, je devais lui dire quelque chose, mais il ne devait pas savoir quel nom me mettre. Il était beaucoup moins expansif que Draco, car plus gêné de ma présence. Mon amoureux n'avait jamais été aussi brillant de bonheur, j'eus soudainement envie de lui, une semaine de sevrage c'était beaucoup trop long. Je caressai les cheveux de ma fille qui riait à toutes les histoires des deux hommes. Puis une idée sérieusement machiavélique me vint. Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy s'étaient disputés, mais ils avaient refusé de me dire sur quoi, puisque Draco était en compagnie de Blaise, je pouvais lui demander et il n'aurait pas le droit de ne pas me répondre.  
>Ce n'était pas gentil, même sacrément méchant, mais je ne supportais pas que l'on me résiste, que cela blesse Draco m'importait peu, je voulais savoir, c'était ce qui comptait le plus maintenant. Quand je l'aurais su, je regretterais sûrement de lui avoir fait mal, mais nous n'en étions pas là. Un sourire perça mon visage concentré.<p>

- ... Tout leur était tombé dessus. Tu te souviens de leur têtes ? On avait bien fêté cette fois-ci, le whisky avait coulé à flots et...  
>- Draco, l'appelai-je doucement.<br>- Madame, répondit-il respectueusement.  
>- J'ai appris que tes parents s'étaient disputés. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave, dis-je avec un visage faussement inquiet alors que je voyais celui de mon amour se renfrogner. Ce n'est pas trop te demander de me dire la raison de cette dispute. Je sais que ce doit être une affaire privée, mais comme je connais la notion de "privée" ici, je sais déjà que tout le monde est au courant sauf moi. C'est fou ce que les nouvelles vont vites dans ce manoir. Vous devriez faire attention aux vôtres, Monsieur Blaise Zabinni, ajoutai-je.<br>- Madame, c'est effectivement très personnel, et Merlin merci, personne n'est au courant.  
>- Je ne suis pas personne, Draco, dis-je d'un ton dur. Je veux savoir.<br>- Mon père... Euh... Désirait.. Savoir quant à mes projets futurs.  
>- Plus précisément, dis-je les sourcils froncés.<br>- Il voulait savoir si j'avais l'intention de me marier bientôt.

Il jeta un regard contrit vers moi, alors que mon regard et mon visage s'étaient considérablement refroidi. Pourquoi parlait-on mariage en mettant le prénom de Draco dans la phrase ? Il ne pouvait pas se marier, je ne le permettrais jamais, quitte à me faire tuer avec lui en nous dénonçant, il ne sera jamais lié à une femme autre que moi.  
>Blaise regardait cette scène sans intervenir. Il ne savait ce qui se jouait dans ces quelques phrases. Il ne comprenait pas cette soudaine tension. Il gratta sa tête, ne savant pas où se mettre.<br>Ma fille fusillai carrément mon amant des yeux. Elle ne voulait plus jamais me voir comme quand j'étais malheureuse. Non, elle ne le supporterait pas.

~~ Point de Vue Elicia ~~

Je voyais l'amoureux de Maman très gêné, son ami n'était pas beaucoup plus à l'aise, alors que les doigts de Maman me rentrait dans les épaules, me faisant très mal. Elle dit simplement un tout petit "Oh" !" et tout son corps se relâcha. La tension descendit visiblement. Celui qui s'appelait Bailse ou un truc dans ce goût-là, se remit à respirer, un sourire un peu hésitant pointa à ses lèvres.

- Tu es en blanc avec Pansy, demanda-t-il. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, vous étiez follement amoureux l'un de l'autre, que tous les autres couples en étaient jaloux.  
>- Pansy, grinça ma mère. Pourquoi parlez-vous de Parkinson, Monsieur Blaise Zabinni ? Elle n'a rien à faire dans cette conversation.<br>- Eh bien... Puisque Monsieur Malefoy Senior parle de mariage, je supposais que Draco sortait encore avec Pansy. Vous ne les avez jamais vu ensemble. Rien ne peut les séparer. Nous ne verrons jamais rien d'aussi beau. La dernière fois que je les vu, cela doit bien remonter à neuf mois, ils étaient tous les deux espions.

Je voyais Draco faire de grands gestes dans le dos de Maman. Il se prit finalement la tête dans les mains, désespéré.

~~ Fin Point de Vue Elicia ~~

Je continuai d'ignorer pourquoi nous parlions de Parkinson soudainement. Blaise Zabinni était-il en train de me dire qu'il y a neuf mois, Draco était avec Parkinson ? l'information mit beaucoup de temps pour atterrir enfin dans mon cerveau.

- Tu es sorti avec cette chienne de Parkinson, demandai-je à Draco en me levant et en posant ma fille sur la place d'à côté.  
>- Ne dis pas que c'est un chienne, se leva Draco pareillement.<br>- Je dirais ce que je voudrais, Draco. C'est moi qui ordonne ici. De plus, je ne dis pas cela sans raison, il faudrait être sourd pour ne pas entendre les rumeurs qui circulent et qui disent Pansy est devenu leur salope à tous les Mangemorts, dis-je un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Ou totalement borné.  
>- Si il y a une chienne ici, c'est toi Hermione, à toujours baiser avec le Maître, répliqua Malefoy fils.<p>

L'insulte se ficha en moi comme une fléchette sur une cible. Dans le mille. A grands pas je m'avançai vers lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que je le giflais si fort qu'il en perdit l'équilibre et chuta au sol. Je lui le poussai du pied et l'aplatissais sur le parquet.

- Fais attention à la manière dont tu parles à ton Impératrice, Malefoy. J'ai ta vie entre mes mains.  
>- Qu'elle était belle l'Impératrice, quand elle gémissait sous mes caresses, qu'elle criait dans le plaisir que je lui donnais et qu'elle me suppliait de la prendre.<br>- Tu n'es plus rien pour moi Malefoy. C'est fini.  
>- Souviens-toi ! Tu m'as promis de ne pas me quitter, paniqua soudainement Draco.<br>- Tu m'avais promis que je serais la seule femme de ta vie, Malefoy. Tu avais déjà briser la promesse.

J'attrapais la main de ma fille et allai dans ma chambre. Avant d'y arriver, elle se stoppa et regarda Malefoy fils dans les yeux. Elle s'approcha de lui les yeux pleins de larmes. Je voulus la reprendre mais elle se dégagea une nouvelle fois. Elle pleurait pour moi.

- J'avais confiance Draco. Tu allais soigner Maman. Mais tu n'es pas mieux que son mari. Vraiment pas mieux. J'avais confiance en toi Draco. Tu m'as trahi en même temps que tu as trahi Maman. Tu ne mérites pas d'être ainsi entouré. Tu ne mérites pas l'amour de ma maman.

Elle resta encore quelques secondes devant lui, tourna les talons, attrapa ma main et me fit aller dans ma chambre. Mes yeux restèrent secs. Je ne versais pas une seule larme. La douleur qui me tuait de l'intérieur en fut bien pire.

~~ Point de Vue Draco ~~

Comment en étions-nous arrivé là ? Je n'ai jamais souhaité cela. J'aimais Hermione bien plus que je n'ai jamais aimais Pansy après trois ans de couple avec elle. Avec Hermione seuls quelques jours avaient suffis à me rendre dépendant de son corps, de son odeur, sa vie. De tout ce qui avait rapport avec elle. Il y a à peine une heure elle était dans mes bras, amoureuse et tendre, il y a dix minutes, elle me dominait, froide et haineuse, maintenant, elle était loin, malheureuse et trahie.  
>Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je l'avais trompé en faisant la promesse qu'elle serait la seule femme de ma vie. Je ne me souvenais plus de Pansy quand elle était là. Ma vie avait été construite autour d'elle, les autres n'existaient pas, elle remplissait toute mon existence, ne laissant de place que pour ma mère, sa fille, et maintenant Blaise que j'avais totalement oublié.<br>Ce dernier se pencha vers moi, et me tendit une main, pour me relever. J'étais toujours couché par terre abasourdi par la douleur qui me submergeait tel un raz-de-marée sur puissant. Je ne la saisis pas. Personne ne pouvait m'aider. C'était de ma faute. Pourtant, Pansy était le passé, alors qu'elle était l'avenir. Je n'avais jamais esquissé un geste trop sensuel avec une autre femme qu'elle. Elle n'aurait pas du réagir comme elle l'avait fait.

- Sers-moi un verre, ordonnai-je à Blaise en lui montrant le bar, et en m'asseyant lourdement sur la canapé après avoir longtemps essayé de me relever.  
>- Je ne suis pas sûr que...<br>- Ne recommence pas, coupai-je. Tu as déjà foiré une fois, alors en plus ne continue pas.

Il se tendit sous l'insulte, faillit m'envoyer voir ailleurs, mais hocha la tête avant de me servir un verre. Le premier d'une longue série. Le premier, et vraiment pas le dernier.  
>Je me sentais déjà partir, bientôt je ne serais plus rien. Bientôt je serais une épave sans elle, un corps sans âme.<br>Bientôt, je boirais pour oublier que je bois.


	18. Chapter 18

Je restai longuement dans ma chambre, jusqu'à ce que je décide que je n'étais pas en faute et qui si quelqu'un devait être enfermé c'était lui. Ma fille trépignait à force d'être enfermée, je lui attrapais la main, et lui dis que nous allions prendre un bain. Elle sourit, ouvrit la porte mais recula brusquement. Je m'avançai et l'odeur de l'alcool et du vomi agressa mon nez. Sur le canapé, telle une épave, Malefoy bavait des mots sans queue ni tête, Blaise tentait de répondre aux phrases qu'il comprenait le mieux, lui au moins avait l'air sobre. Des cadavres de bouteilles peuplaient les riches tapis de mon salon, maculés par le rejet gastrique de mon ex-amant. Je regardais avec effarement mes divins tapis souillés, totalement irrécupérables. Furieuse, j'arrivai en trombe, me plaçai devant Draco et le mis fermement debout. Il tanguait sur ses jambes, tellement pitoyable.

- Malefoy, tu vas me récurer tout ça et maintenant, gueulai-je très énervée. Sais-tu combien coûtent ces tapis ? Bien plus que ta misérable vie. Que tu sois ivre ou carrément mort m'importe peu, tu me laves ça, dans l'heure.

J'ouvris grand les fenêtres laissant l'air frais rentrer dans la pièce dégageant ainsi les effluves nauséabonds de la soulerie. Blaise me regardait toujours un peu ahuri quand il pensait aux relations que nous avions entretenu Malefoy et moi. Ma fille sautillait en se bouchant le nez et en gémissant, elle se plaignait des mauvaises odeurs, et j'eus honte d'avoir laissé une enfant d'à peine cinq ans dans une pièce aussi dépravée. Je la conduisis doucement vers la salle de bains que je fermais à clefs et laissais l'eau couler dans la baignoire. Elle se déshabilla en babillant sur des choses futiles. Elle me fit sourire. Elle était mon portrait miniatures, la forme de son corps était semblable du mien, ses petites manies étaient les miennes, ses moues n'étaient que les reflets de ce que je faisais. Sa manière de se trémousser me rappeler ma plus jeune enfance, où je croyais encore que je pouvais vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais. Bonne gamine. J'arrêtais les robinets et plongeai ma gamine dans la vapeur. Elle poussa un cri surprise de la chaleur de l'eau. Elle joua dans l'eau le temps que je me déshabillai. L'air sentait les fruits rouges. Je posai un orteil prudent dans l'eau avant de m'y allonger carrément, je couchai ma fille sur mon ventre. Elle posa une oreille attentive sur la peau, à l'affut du moindre mouvement du bébé.  
>Le temps que mon salon soit nettoyé, je pouvais bien restée deux bonnes heures ici. Je mouillai les cheveux miel de ma fille en faisant attention à ne pas tremper son visage, ce dont elle avait horreur. Elle ronronnait presque sous mes gestes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse une exclamations en même temps que le bébé bougeait. Elle s'excita d'un coup, arrosant toute la pièce. Je la laissais s'égailler.<br>Puis nous sortîmes. Elle ferma les yeux, elle avait horreur de voir ses doigts tout ridés, comme après être resté trop longtemps dans l'eau, elle ne les ouvrirait que quand elle serait vraiment occupée. Je l'enroulai dans son peignoir rose pâle. Elle se tortilla avant de courir jusque dans ma chambre sauter sur mon lit et se fourrer dans les couvertures. Je mis le mien, blanc, et marcher à sa rencontre. Je vis Blaise, les manches relevées jusqu'au coude à frotter avec acharnement sur un de mes tapis de peau.

- Que fais-tu pauvre fou, m'exclamai-je. Tu es en train de mettre en l'air mon tapis. Regarde tu arraches des pans de peau. Il faut y aller avec douceur, mouiller doucement, éponger, et sécher grâce à un tout petit de magie. Mon Dieu, pourquoi personne ne sait faire attention à une telle chose...  
>- Je suis désolée Lady, s'inclina Zabinni.<br>- Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse souris-je tendue. Je suis légèrement énervée. Tu n'aurais pas du voir la scène avec Malefoy. Quel ivrogne ! La pièce empeste. Si mon mari revient, je peux signer mon arrêt de mort. Et d'ailleurs, j'ai dit que Draco devait laver, pas toi.  
>- Il n'est pas bien, il est malade. Je l'ai couché, et je me suis occupé de cette pièce.<br>- Avec autant de maladresse ? Cela a du être un massacre, ris-je franchement.  
>- Oui, Lady, rougit-il gêné.<br>- Ne sois pas si conventionnel. Je plaisante, je demanderai aux elfes de maison de réparer les dégâts.  
>- Ce n'est pas ça, vous ne devriez pas rire en ma présence. C'est déplacé.<br>- Quoi ? Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Oh oui ! Bien sûr ! Femme qui rit, moitié dans ton lit.

J'éclatai franchement de rire. Mon peignoir s'ouvrit sur ma jambe la laissant totalement découverte. Blaise n'eut pas le temps de cacher son regard brillant de désir. Je souris et rejoignis enfin ma fille dans ma chambre, toujours pelotonnée dans mes draps. J'attrapais ses petits pieds qui sortaient de la couverture, et les chatouillai. Elle gigota pour que je la lâche.  
>Elle s'assit, et tapota la place à côté. Je savais de quoi elle voulait que l'on parle. De ma soudaine bonne humeur. Je venais de perdre une des plus belles choses de ma vie, et je riais, souriais à tout va. Je souriais et lui expliquais ce que je pensais. J'ai assez souffert ma chérie. J'en ai marre d'être malheureuse à cause des hommes. Bien sûr que j'ai mal dans mon coeur, mais tout le monde n'est pas obligé de le savoir. Je survivrai à cette déception, et c'est pour cela que tu m'aideras, si tu m'aimes tu sauras m'aider.<br>Elle hocha doucement la tête. Je la couchai dans mon lit, ne voulant pas dormir seule pour cette nuit. Je lui chantai une petite berceuse qui ne tarda pas à l'endormir et sortis de ma chambre toujours en peignoir.  
>Blaise s'était assis sur le canapé, attendant que le sol qu'il venait de laver sèche. Je sautillai doucement jusqu'à lui, et m'asseyais sur le fauteuil en face de lui. Il avait fermé les yeux. Je secouai ma main devant ses paupières fermées, il les ouvrit et eut un sursaut en arrière.<p>

- Suis-je si effrayante, ris-je moitié anxieuse.  
>- Bien sûr que non Lady, je ne m'attendais seulement pas que vous étiez si proche. Vous êtes d'une beauté renversante, ajouta-t-il avant de rougir.<br>- Je te connaissais plus osé à Poudlard.  
>- Vous n'étiez que Hermione Granger à cette époque, pas la femme de mon Maître, ni la maîtresse de Draco.<br>- Eh bien, sachant que je ne suis plus avec Draco, je suppose qu'il me reste seulement à divorcer de mon mari et nous retrouverions notre Blaise oublié.  
>- Si vous saviez comme je m'en veux, gémit-il en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Draco a souvent été ivre, mais toujours pour le plaisir, et là, c'était boire pour boire. Je m'inquiète. J'aurais du apprendre à me taire.<br>- Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il soit sorti avec Pansy qui me gêne, mais qu'il me l'ai caché. S'il me l'avait dit, ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple. Le plus grand choc est quand j'ai su qu'ils avaient été vraiment amoureux, et imaginer Draco murmurant les paroles qu'il m'avait susurrée à une autre fille me détruit.

Il hacha lentement la tête. Il comprenait mon désarroi. Je m'installai plus confortablement dans mon fauteuil, mon vêtement remonta un peu plus haut sur ma cuisse. Je souriais du regard flamboyant de Blaise. Il ne mentait quand il disait qu'il me trouvait renversante. Je me mordais doucement les lèvres la lèvre inférieur et posai une main sur la cuisse du garçon. Tout son corps se tendit. Je continuai de monter ma main, la laissant passer sous sa chemise caressait son torse délicieusement musclé. Je me penchai et le laissai attraper mes lèvres. Sa main, rapidement, me serra un peu plus contre lui. Mes doigts se mirent à le déboutonner alors que ma ceinture de peignoir se détachait. Je me détachais de lui et laissais glisser le vêtement sur mes bras, m'offrant totalement à lui.  
>Plus de barrière, plus de barrages. Aucune intimité, il avait vu ma partie la plus faible, je n'avais plus rien à cacher. Il passa sa main sur mon dos, et commença à poser des brefs baisers sur mon épaule, il se stoppa soudainement. Les lèvres posaient sur un suçon que Draco m'avait fait.<p>

- Je ne peux pas, me murmura-t-il.  
>- Pardon ?<br>- Je ne peux pas te faire l'amour.  
>- Parce que je suis la femme du Maître, gueulai-je. C'est pour ça n'es-ce pas ? Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, j'ai été obligé au même titre que Draco ne tardera à épouser Pansy Parkinson.<br>- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça, protesta-t-il étonné. Tu es encore amoureuse de Draco, Draco te vénère à un point que je ne connaissais pas chez lui. Il était son seul Dieu, tu es devenue sa Déesse.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me pris d'un coup, mais je fondis en larme. Blaise m'attrapa par la taille, et me serra amicalement dans les bras. Il me rassurait, laissant mes yeux s'écouler de larmes qui avaient trop longtemps refusaient de couler. Je continuai longuement de sangloter sur son épaule.

- Tu en auras écumer des chagrins d'amour ce soir, murmurai-je secouée d'un petit rire.  
>- Je serais toujours pour mes amis. Et tu en fais partie Hermione. Finalement, je t'aime beaucoup, sourit-il tendrement. Draco a toujours eu un sens développé pour trouver des personnes géniales, une nouvelle fois je me remet sur son instinct.<br>-Je ne suis pas aussi géniale. Le Maître ne m'a épousé que parce que j'étais belle.  
>- Et il n'avait pas tort.<p>

J'éclatai de rire sous tant de compliment. J'embrassais son cou, et ré-enfilai mon peignoir.

- Cette histoire restera entre nous deux, n'est-ce pas, demandai-je à Blaise.  
>- De quelle histoire tu parles, répondit-il un sourire entendu sur ses lèvres.<p>

Je fus submergée d'une vague d'amitié pour cet homme. Il a bien fait de ne pas coucher avec moi, cela aurait gâché nos relations. Je voyais bien qu'il s'en voulait énormément d'avoir autant gaffé cet après-midi. Je retournai dans ma chambre, ma fille lisait un livre.

- Tu ne dors pas, petite chipie, dis-je en la chatouillant.  
>- J'avais froid, riait-elle. Arrête, arrête ! Ouf, je suis toute essoufflée. Je trouve ça bien que tu ais parler avec Blaise, même s'il avait été idiot cet après-midi, je sens que c'est quelqu'un de bien.<br>- Tu ne voudrais pas parler comme une fille de ton âge pour essayer, m'exaspérai-je. J'ai l'impression que tu es la mère et moi la gamine en chagrin d'amour.  
>- Peu importe ce que tu dis, Maman. Tu es encore une enfant, dit-elle en posant une main maternelle sur ma joue.<p>

Elle me laissa, toujours abasourdie, et alla se réfugier dans les couvertures en me demandant de rallumer le feu. J'y allais plus par automatisme que par conscience. Je restai une enfant ? Pourquoi disait-elle cela ? Je m'occupai bien d'elle pourtant. Je la vis s'endormir un sourire aux lèvres, et abandonnai toutes mes questions.  
>Elle était ce que j'étais de mieux.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

J'avais froid. C'est ce qui me réveilla. J'étais seule dans mon lit. Où était ma fille ? Je posai un pied sur le parquet glacé et frissonnai. J'ouvris doucement la porte de la chambre de mon enfant, elle était là endormie dans toutes ses peluches. Je ris, l'appel de la peluche a été le plus fort. Je refermai la porte, et allai dans le salon, me prendre un café. Draco était debout en plein milieu de la pièce, l'air perdu. Je ne fis pas attention à lui, je cherchai une tasse. Je ne le vis pas se retourner et me suivre du regard dans toute la pièce. Je trouvais finalement, triomphante, un verre que je remplis en regardant la neige qui continuait de tomber dehors. J'avais posé ma main libre sur mon ventre rond. Le flocon me ressemblait. De loin, nous étions tous semblables, mais de près tous différents. Léger, aérien, blanc. Je me retrouvai dans leur tragique chute qui les faisaient se mélanger une fois le sol touché, pour ne retrouver qu'une masse, tellement la chute avait été longue, ils n'ont plus la force de vouloir rester différent, ils ne veulent que rentrer dans la masse. Jusqu'à ce que le soleil apparaisse, et nous fasse fondre. Tu es né de la terre, à la terre tu retourneras.

- Je suis si désolé.

Je frémis au son de sa voix, mais ne me retournai pas. Je ne voulais pas lui faire face. Je ne voulais pas lui pardonner. Je ne voulais pas l'aimer. Je posai ma tasse vide sur le rebord de la fenêtre et mis mon front sur la vitre froide. Un frisson me parcourut. Je continuai de chuter, comme ce flocon. Et comme celui-ci, et celui-ci. Et tous ceux qui se détachaient du nuages, ceux qui formaient déjà la masse blanche au pieds du château. J'ouvris la fenêtre et sortis mon bras. Les flocons se posèrent dans ma main. Eux étaient sauvés, ils resteraient toujours différents.  
>J'entendis des petits pas dans mon dos, une main qui s'accrochait à ma chemise de nuit. Je ne me dégageai pas, écoutant la respiration de ma fille qui venait d'arriver. Elle me lâcha, grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et sortit aussi son bras dehors. Les flocons fondaient dans sa main, et la même vitesse que dans la mienne.<p>

- Ils nous ressemblent, tu ne trouves pas, demanda Elicia. On dirait, quand ils tombent, qu'ils ont mal. Nous avons mal. Mais sans tomber.  
>- Pourquoi souffres-tu, lui chuchotai-je.<br>- Quand tu as mal, Maman, j'ai mal avec toi. Quand tu es heureuse, je vais bien. Nous avons un lien,tu as vécu avec moi, et seulement moi pendant trois ans, tu es restée deux mois entiers enfermée avec le nourrisson que j'étais. Tu me l'as raconté. Nous sommes bien plus proche que n'importe quelle mère et son enfant.  
>- Je suppose que tu as raison.<br>- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je suis mature parce que le monde dans lequel j'ai grandi me le demandait. Tu es restée enfant, car tu n'as pas eu le temps de l'être. Et nous voici à chuter dans une danse qui fait mal.  
>- Qui fait mal, répétai-je doucement.<p>

Je la serrais contre moi. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir mis au monde, dans cet univers fou et dangereux. Elle avait raison, je n'avais rien d'une adulte, j'étais incapable de la protéger correctement, elle avait tout d'une adulte. Et moi tout d'une enfant. Draco m'avait appris à grandir,, mais le perdre c'était perdre tous mes repères d'adulte. Au lieu de virer dans le désespoir, autant se diriger de nouveau vers l'enfance, l'insouciance, la naïveté. Je fuyais. Je fuyais et je laissai ma fille grandir pour moi.

- Hermione, je suis désolé.

Je ne l'écoutais pas plus. Je portai ma fille jusqu'à ma chambre, une nouvelle fois, et je me recouchai en sa compagnie. Je ne voulais pas émerger maintenant, le sommeil me permettait de ne pas souffrir, alors je dormais.  
>Dormir pour oublier.<p>

~~ Point de Vue Draco ~~

Je me retrouvai une nouvelle fois seul dans la pièce. Douloureux. Malade. Seul. Seul. Seul. Abandonné. Seul. Seul. Ma tête me lançait, si bien que j'avais envie de la briser sur un mur pour faire taire ces coups sourd qui jouaient dans mon crâne. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Elicia m'avait surpris. Elle était bien trop jeune pour réagir ainsi. Hermione m'avait étonné, elle était bien trop mature pour laisser sa fille dire ça. Mais que se passe-t-il dans la tête des femmes de cette famille ? Elles ne pouvaient pas être normales pour essayer. La mère aurait dû être moins ambitieuse, la fille plus mature, et la petite-fille plus insouciante. Et moi j'aurais du être honnête. Je lui devais au moins ça.  
>Où étais-je ? Ici. Là. Là-bas. Plus loin. Plus près. Trop loin. Trop près. Je n'étais plus rien. Plus rien. Seulement un homme, sans âme, sans famille, sans amour, sans rien. J'étais comme tout le monde. Je n'étais comme personne. Semblable mais si différent.<br>Je laissais mon corps tomber sur le canapé et me couchai.  
>On me secoua, fermement. La lumière me fusilla le cerveau quand j'ouvris les yeux. J'avais mal aux cheveux. Ma vision s'éclaircit, et je vis les yeux glacial d'Elicia. Je n'étais plus l'homme idéale à ses yeux. Cette gamine ne vivait que pour sa mère. J'avais été méchant avec elle, alors je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien. Raisonnement de gamin, pour une gamine un peu trop adulte.<p>

- Draco Malefoy, tu ferais mieux de sortir de cette salle avant que Maman n'arrive. Elle a été très gentille hier, elle n'a fait que t'ignorer. Va donc prendre une douche, tu es horrible.

Elle tourna les talons et sautilla jusqu'à ma chambre où elle retrouva Blaise. Je me levai et attrapai un verre que je remplis de Whisky.  
>Boire pour oublier.<p>

~~ Point de Vue Blaise ~~

Voici la gamine qui sautillait autour de moi, me donnant le tournis. J'avais dormi toute la nuit sur le tapis en peau de tigre, et je n'étais donc pas très frais. Alors que la fillette dansait dans toute la chambre en disant qu'elle serait ravie de manger avec moi. Je grognai quelques mots en lui disant de sortir le temps que je m'habille. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, comme si c'était une demande dérisoire mais sortie en lançant qu'elle ne m'attendrait pas des années. Cette gamine était incroyable. On ne lui résistait pas.  
>J'enfilai une chemise blanche, avec un jean bleu foncé. Je sortais de la chambre, avant de me rendre compte que Draco n'était pas dans son lit. Je le cherchai et le trouvai un verre à la main, dans la salle de bain. Effrayé de le voir déjà rempli d'alcool à à peine 9 heure du matin. Je l'attrapais par la chemise alors qu'il se débattait faiblement, je le jetai sur son lit, lui arrachai son verre alors qu'il protestait vainement.<p>

- Alors écoute-moi bien, alcoolique, commençai-je énervé. Tu ne ressembles plus à rien. Une vraie loque, une épave. Merde, Draco ! Je te connaissais plus combattif que ça !  
>- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre la femme pour laquelle tu vis, protesta-t-il la voix envinée.<br>- Tu crois que c'est en étant toujours ivre que tu la récupéreras, peut-être. Tu n'es vraiment pas séduisant, dans ce cas, pour être franc. Tu ne vaux même pas un Détraqueurs, vieux, dis-je avant de respirer un grand coup. Écoute Draco. Je peux comprendre que tu sois malheureux, mais ne te laisse pas abattre. Tu lui as plu. Assez pour qu'elle prenne le risque de se mettre en danger, et sa fille avec.  
>- Laisse-moi ! Je ne veux pas te voir. Tu ne sers à rien.<p>

Et comme un gamin il se réfugia dans la couette. Il était tellement borné ! Je craignais ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. Mais j'espérais.  
>Espérer pour oublier.<p>

~~ Point de Vue Elicia ~~

Je devais gérer trois adulte en même temps. Ma mère, semblant heureuse mais son coeur criait de peine, Draco se détestant et qui ne ressemblait plus à rien, et Blaise moitié désespéré ais ne renonçant pas. Je pense qu'à nous deux nous allons pouvoir faire quelque chose. Du moins, je l'espère. Je l'avais vu d'ailleurs, passait en vitesse grand V dans le salon, tenant Draco par le col. Il avait l'air sacrément remonté, et Draco jurait des mots que Maman ne m'autoriserait jamais à dire. Elle sortit de sa chambre habillée d'une jolie robe blanche large,ses cheveux au couleur miel descendait sur ses épaules, et un sourire mélancolique étirait ses lèvres. Même ainsi elle était superbe. Je ne lui avais jamais dit, mais mon rêve était de devenir comme elle. Même si elle était encore un peu enfant, elle supportait tout. Je fais semblant de ne pas savoir qu'elle souffrait avec son mari à tronche de serpent. Il ne m'avait jamais inspiré confiance.  
>Je lui attrapais les mains, et dansais avec elle dans toue la pièce, alors que Blaise sortait de la chambre. Et je ris.<br>Rire pour oublier.

~~ Point de Vue Hermione ~~

Je la regardai vivre avec cette simplicité qui seyait si bien aux enfants. Peu importe ce qu'elle disait, elle avait son côté gamin. Draco sortit de sa chambre, marchant pas tout à fait droit. Je lui jetais un regard méprisant. La porte s'ouvrit avec un fracas, et je me raidissais à la vue de la personne qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement.  
>Mais que faisait-il ici ?<br>Le passé nous rattrape toujours, n'est-ce pas ?


	20. Chapter 20

La porte s'ouvrit avec un fracas, et je me raidissais à la vue de la personne qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement.  
>Mais que faisait-il ici ?<br>Le passé nous rattrape toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius se tenait dans l'encadrement. Il semblait savoir ce qu'il devait trouvé, mais semblait troublé de me voir ici. J'attrapais Elicia et la serrai contre moi, et posai une main sur mon ventre rond. Draco regardait cette scène d'un œil incrédule. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait, en comme il était déjà ivre, il ne réagissait pas.  
>Blaise se remit plus vite de sa surprise que nous tous, il se posta devant moi, à l'affût d'un geste dangereux à mon encontre.<p>

- Elle est là, cria Sirius.

Et arrivèrent, d'autres membres de l'Ordre. Ils se jetèrent surmoi et Blaise commença à envoyer des sorts. Il en tua, en figea, il e rendit fou à cause de la douleur, il en brisa, il se protégea, attaqua, para, mais le nombre eux raison de lui, il fut stupéfixé, me laissant sans protection. Draco avait été mis à terre avec un coup de pied dans le ventre.

- Dépêchez-vous, la face de serpent ne va pas tarder à arriver, cria Sirius en m'attrapant. Toi attrape la gamine.  
>- Elicia, m'époumonai-je.<br>- Maman, cria-t-elle terrifiée.

Un membre tirait vainement sur le bras de ma fille. Sirius capitula et lui dit que nous prendrions ma fille avec. Il me souleva avec aisance. Juste avant de sortir, je croisais le regard de Draco, il venait de comprendre que j'étais en danger, et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je lui adressais un sourire. Et ma chambre disparut. Mon porteur courait dans les couloirs, avec des membres paniqués. Ils étaient attaqués de partout. J'aurais voulu me dégager, mais il était plus fort que moi et en possession de sa baguette. Mon mari me l'avait prise depuis que nous étions mariés, je ne l'avais plus revue.  
>Nous finîmes par sortir dehors. Je devais peser sur son épaule, car Sirius me lâcha, et me prit seulement par le bras. Mes pieds nus rencontrèrent la neige. Plus aucune rage ne m'habitait, j'aurais voulu m'accroupir ici et jouer avec ses flocons. Avec mes jumeaux. Ma fille pleurait dans mes bras, je la rassurais comme je pouvais, l'embrassais sur le front, sur les joues, dans les cheveux. Nous courûmes vers le portail tandis que rentrait mon mari. l poussa un rugissement et envoya ses troupes sur nous.<p>

- Maître, criai-je en sachant qu'il était mon dernier recours.  
>- Hermione, répondit-il.<p>

Il en tua plusieurs sur son chemin, avançait vers moi, en écrasant les corps du pied. Sirius continuait de me traîner par le bras. Je chutai dans la neige, lâchai ma fille qui pleurait toujours. Mon mari était presque à me rejoindre, quand une main s'agrippa à ma robe et transplana.  
>J'arrivais devant la maison du Square Grimaud. Je me débattis, mais je fus traîné dans la maison, le mère Black se mit à hurler, Sirius l'insultait de tous les noms possibles et imaginables. Je fus traînée dans le salon, j'avais repris un visage hautain et distant. Ma fille prit exemple sur moi. Elle reniflait mais ne pleurait plus. Sirius me jeta devant une table, je trébuchai et m'étalai par terre, protégeant toujours ma fille, mon kidnappeur rit. Mon regard se fit haineux. Devant moi se tenait les membres les plus importants de l'Ordre. Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall, Potter, les Weasley, Lupin et Sirius Black.<p>

~~ Point de Vue Harry Potter ~~

Elle ne ressemblait plus à notre amie. Déjà, quand elle était venue pour nous présenter ses parents, elle était différente. Toujours sur ses affûts, elle ne faisait plus confiance à personne, sa fille toujours accrochée à elle, comme si elle faisait partie intégrante de sa personne. Elle n'obéissait pas, elle ne faisait que le nécessaire pour veiller à la survie de son enfant. Elle était devenue étrangement belle. Mais encore abordable.  
>Maintenant, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un animal traqué devant moi. Les lèvres quasiment retroussées sur ses dents, les yeux effrayants et pleins de haine, le visage toujours magnifique mais carrément sauvage. Sa fille était impassible, toujours suspendue à elle. D'une manière, elles étaient belles, mais dangereusement belle.<br>Je voyais Ron qui n'avait cessé de l'aimer, effrayé par cette Hermione que nous ne connaissions pas. Tout le monde était figé de cette métamorphose. Elle était tendue de tous ces muscles. Sa robe blanche salie de par la course, semblait lui donnait une lumière protectrice autour d'elle. Elle ne laissait deviner aucune de ses formes, mais je savai que dessous, elle était sublime.  
>C'était évident qu'elle ne parlerait pas. Je n'avais pas voulu arriver jusque là, mais elle ne me laissait pas le choix.<p>

- Emmenez-là dans le grenier, je veux quelqu'un toujours à sa porte.

~~ Fin Point de Vue Harry Potter ~~

Je lui lançai un regard glacial, toujours sur mes gardes, ma fille resserrait ses mains sur ma robe. On m'attrapa par les cheveux, et je poussai un cri de rage et d'impuissance. On me fit monter les escaliers, je tombai de multiples fois, les autres riaient de mon malheur. Je serrai les dents. J'aurais pu en tuer quelques uns, mais je mettrais la vie de ma fille en danger.  
>On ouvrit une porte et rentrai dans une pièce qui semblait contenir trois autres salles. Il y avait un couloir sur toutes la largeur, et trois portes, on me fit passer les deux premières, on ouvrit la troisième et je fus de nouveau jetée dans la salle. Je lâchai ma fille et allai leur sauter à la gorge, quand ils fermèrent rapidement la porte, je frappai le bois très solides de mes poings, je tapais, cagnais. Mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Ce fut ma fille qui arrêta mes gestes désespérés. Mes mains étaient en sang, elle les embrassa, avant d'éclater en sanglot. Je craquai aussi. Je la pris dans mes bras et nous sanglotâmes en chœur de longues minutes. Puis, nous finîmes par nous épuiser, ma fille entre les bras j'allai m'asseoir contre la porte, et observai la pièce dans lequel nous passerions beaucoup de temps dans les semaines à venir, je le pressentais.<br>C'était comme des un cachots, pas la moindre lumière à part celle qui venait de la lampe dans le couloir qui arrivait par la fente de la porte. Un lit une place, dans un coin, une misérable couverture posé dessus. Rien d'autres, neuf mètres carré rempli seulement d'un lit et de deux personnes. Le sol était recouvert de paille et de terre, si ce n'était de couche de poussière. Je me demandais un instant ou étaient passés mes tapis de peau, mon lit aux draps de soie, mon feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, mon dressing remplie de vêtements chaud et confortables.  
>Je ne sais pas ce qui prit ma fille, mais elle se mit debout, et dansa au milieu de la pièce, faisant voler la terre autour d'elle. Sa manière de s'approprier cette chambre si impersonnelle. Je la rejoignis, et nous fîmes cette danse païenne, comme des sauvages. Nous étions en vie, et saine. C'était ce que nous pouvions espérer de mieux dans ce cas.<p>

~~ Point de Vue Ronald Weasley ~~

Je venais de monter tous les escaliers, je poussai la porte de ce qui nous servait de pièce à prisonnier, et me plaçai devant la troisième. Je regardai l'étrange spectacle qui s'offrit à mes yeux par la petite lucarne caché par une planchette de bois.  
>Elles dansaient soulevant la terre dans leurs pas. Je ne peux pas dire que c'était élégant. C'était sauvage, imposant, puissant. La fillette semblait entrait en transe, elle levait les bras au ciel et continuait de piétiner le sol. Hermione, commença à chanter, une voix rugueuse sortit de ses lèvres. Un chant rude et disgracieux. Elle était étrange. Elles étaient étranges. Néfastes, mauvaises. Mais pas de la manière raisonnée de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. C'était profondément indigène, rien ne semblait pouvoir les faire revenir parmi le monde civilisé.<br>Harry, que je n'avais pas vu, me poussa. Il regarda horrifié ce rituel païen, inhumain. Il frappa un coup sec sur la porte. Comme des animaux sauvages, elles regardèrent l'ouverture avec des yeux méfiants, la fillette s'accrocha à la robe de sa mère, se cacha derrière elle, confiante. Comme si Hermione pouvait nous résister.

- Vous aurez un repas le matin, et le soir. Un broc d'eau de deux litres par jour. Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, pas de toilettes, alors puisque vous avez décidés de vous conduire comme des sauvages, continuez ainsi.

Il referma d'un coup sec la planchette de bois. Les coupant du monde.

~~ Fin Point de Vue Ronald Weasley ~~

Nous restâmes immobiles, tendues. J'émergeais doucement de la transe qui m'avait prise avec ma fille. Elle semblait regretter cette douce folie qui nous faisait quitter notre corps, donc notre malheur, nous dansions avec nos esprits. La danse nous délivrait. En fait, la danse la délivrait, elle, ma fille pas moi. Mais, nous étions tellement liés que nous partagions aussi cela. Moi je devais écrire pour partir aussi loin. Écrire, lettres, mots, phrases, paragraphes, pages, livres, volumes.

- Elicia, l'appelai-je doucement. Nous survivrons, je te le promets. Je tâcherait de rendre cette période la plus douce possible, même si je dois vendre mon âme pour ça.  
>- Je n'en doute pas Maman, répondit-elle, confiante.<p>

Et elle pouvait avoir confiance.  
>Pour une louve, rien n'est plus important que sa descendance.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Je me réveillai quand on fit entrer le plateau avec nos deux repas et notre broc d'eau. Cela faisait quelques temps que nous nous trouvions dans ce cachot. Notre seule repère dans le temps était mon ventre qui grossissait. Je devais être à sept mois, d'après mes souvenirs de mon ancienne grossesse. Il m'arrivait d'avoir tellement mal au ventre que je ne me levais pas du lit miteux pendant trois jours entiers. Il faisait rudement froid dans cette pièce. Ma robe était assez large pour y accueillir aussi ma fille, on se réchauffait mutuellement durant la nuit, la pire période d'une journée. Elle était là pelotonnée contre moi. Je la secouai, elle gémit faiblement. Elle résistait bien à la vie insalubre d'ici, mais elle faiblissait, je le sentais. Je la fis passée dessous ma robe, la fis s'asseoir dos contre mur, et lui fis avaler son maigre repas. Elle toussa un peu et, me sourit. Ma robe m'arrivait en haut des cuisses, à force de la déchirer. Je me servais des pans pour envelopper les petons de ma gamine, pour nous laver aussi. Nous utilisions la moitié de l'eau à boire, l'autre à nous laver. On rentra sans prévenir.

- Voici des affaires, habillez-vous, vous allez être présentées à Dumbledore, dit Potter en posant des affaires rouges sur le lit.  
>- Cela ne va pas être possible, répliquai-je calmement en frottant vivement mon enfant. Je ne porte que du blanc.<br>- Tu te permets d'être difficile ?  
>- Je ne suis pas difficile, si je l'étais je dirais que je ne porte pas de rouge, pas de bleu, pas de noir, pas d'orange... Je dis seulement que je ne porte que du blanc.<br>- Mets ces vêtements, Hermione.  
>- Je préfère y aller nue.<br>- C'est comme si c'était fait.

A grand pas, il s'approcha de moi et arracha ce qui restait de ma robe. Je poussai un cri pitoyable, et me pliai pour cacher le plus de mon corps. Je n'étais plus que protégée par mes dessous. Il sourit ironiquement.

- Tu ferais mieux d'habiller ta fille, si tu ne veux pas qu'elle finisse comme toi.

Je lui jetais un regard froid, me redressai plaine de morgue, et allai vers ma fille. Je lui retirai doucement sa robe blanche toute sale et lui enfilai sa tenue rouge. Ils avaient choisi cette couleur pour nous humilier encore un peu plus. Je pris la robe rouge qui devait être pour moi, la jetai au pied de Potter et la piétinai. Il m'attrapa par les cheveux, me fit sortir de force et me jeta carrément dans les escaliers. Je les dévalai, protégeant tant bien que mal mon ventre rond. Arrivée en bas, je m'écrasais, ma fille courut vers moi en bousculant Potter, elle m'embrassa. Je gémis douloureusement, je me relevai lentement, prenant soin de ne plus me re-cogner. Quelques larmes glissèrent sur mes joues, je les séchai et avançai avec le plus de fierté possible. Je poussai la porte. Les gens dedans me regardèrent, détaillèrent mes (sous-)vêtements et Dumbledore m'approcha. Quasiment inconsciemment, je reculai en serrant ma fille dans mon dos. Je n'aimais pas la façon dont ils me regardaient, ils avaient l'air victorieux.

- Voulez-vous vous asseoir, me proposa-t-il en poussant un siège.  
>- Ma chérie, vas-y, tu ne tiens plus sues jambes, souris-je doucement.<br>- Merci Maman.  
>- Euh... Nous pouvons vous libérer. Vous avec votre fille. Mais en échange, il faut que vous... Avortiez et que nous nous assurions que vous ne pourrez plus porter d'enfant.<br>- Et vous espérez que j'accepte, demandai-je calmement en me servant du café tandis que ma fille buvait déjà son chocolat. Je ne tuerais jamais aucun de mes enfants. Peu importe s'il est né ou pas, je l'aime. Ma fille autant que le bébé que je porte.  
>- Écoutez,cela fait deux mois que vous êtes enfermées votre fille et vous. Combien de temps croyez-vous qu'elle pourra tenir encore ?<br>- Le temps qu'il faudra. Mon mari viendra, j'ai confiance.  
>- En lui ? En Voldemort ?<br>- M'avez-vous donné le choix, éclatai-je. Croyez-vous que j'ai épousé le Maître des Ténèbres par plaisir ? J'y étais obligée, pour la survie de ma fille, pour la mienne, parce mes parents voulaient une place. Une place que vous leur avaient refusés. Ce bébé est la seule chose de bien chez mon mari, jamais je ne l'abolirai, quitte à le payer de ma vie. J'ai confiance en lui, pas parce qu'il tient à moi, ce serait risible, mais il sait que sa descendance est en danger, il vous trouvera. Il me délivrera. Il vous tuera.

Dumbledore soupira. Il regarda un membre et lui fit un signe de la tête. Il m'attrapa une nouvelle fois par les cheveux. J'en eux marre. Un trop de de honte et d'humiliation. Je lui brisai la mâchoire d'un coup de poing, j'en pliai un autre d'un coup de pieds, et me fis maîtriser. Je ne pouvais plus combattre, j'étais trop faible, trop fatiguée. Dumbledore m'attrapa avant que je ne touche le sol pour sombrer.  
>Je ne repris pieds que bien plus tard. La lumière brûla mes pupilles. Je ne me trouvai donc pas dans un cachot, mais il ne me semblais pas que je sois encore dans le salon. Ma fille dormait à côté de moi, je passais une main dans ses cheveux, elle ne se réveilla pas, mais se colla un peu plus à moi. Je l'enserrais entre mes bras. Je me trouvais dans la chambre que Ginevra Weasley et moi partagions quand je faisais encore partie de l'Ordre, rien n'avait changé. Les couleurs rouge et or dominaient, deux lits se serraient, et une seule armoire trônait. Je me sentais bien, enfin dans un endroit salubre après tant de temps, deux mois avait dit Dumbledore, je pouvais enfin dormir sans me dire que je serais sale le lendemain. Je relevais la couverture de ma main libre, et vis que j'étais encore en sous-vêtements dessous. Sur le lit en face de moi, je vis des vêtements blancs posés, je me détendis un peu, ils n'étaient pas aussi mauvais que je le croyais. Je lâchai ma gamine qui s'agrippa à l'oreiller, je ris et la secouai légèrement. Elle grogna mais ouvrit les yeux, elle m'adressa un sourire resplendissant.<p>

- Elicia, viens, nous allons prendre une douche.

Elle sortit péniblement du lit, j'attrapais les affaires d'une main et la main de ma fille dans l'autre. Elle ouvrit prudemment la porte, je ne voulais tomber sur personne avant d'atteindre la salle de bain. Elicia se mit à courir, et je la suivis en la dirigeant. Elle nous enferma dans la pièce avec un sourire triomphal. J'éclatais de rire, posai les vêtements et commençai à faire couler l'eau. J'enlevais la robe rouge de ma fille, la pliai soigneusement et regardai l'étendue des dégâts. Elle avait terriblement maigri, ses côtes étaient si voyantes que j'avais presque mal pour elle, le bout de ses doigts et de ses orteils étaient légèrement bleuis, les lèvres gercées. Je tombai à ses genoux et m'excusai. Elle posa une main douce dans mes cheveux, ses petits doigts d'enfant se perdant dans ma fourrure.

- Maman, je vais bien, je vais mieux. Tu t'es très bien occupée de moi durant ces deux mois. Maintenant, tout ira beaucoup mieux. Ce sera plus simple pour toi de t'occuper de moi.

Je pleurai sur son ventre, avant de me calmer. J'enlevai mes sous-vêtements, et me regardai dans le miroir. Je n'étais pas en meilleur état que ma fille, le visage émacié, mort de faim, le bidon gonflé, mais les côtes proéminentes. Je fermai les yeux pour me cacher de ce spectacle si terrifiant, avec des gestes prudents je déposai ma fille dans l'eau et la suivis de près. Je gémis presque sous la caresse agréable de l'eau. Ma fille se fit un devoir de tremper toute la pièce, du sol au plafond. Je la regardai j'étais l'eau dans tous les sens, la moitié lui retombait dessus, et un quart sur moi. Mes cheveux, que je n'avais pas encore mis dans l'eau, était déjà trempés. Je l'attrapais et lui savonnais la figure, elle crâchonna (NdA : Mot de mon cru ^^), bafouilla et se tut finalement, agacée d'avoir la bouche remplie de savon. J'éclatai de rire en voyant son air renfrogné sous la mousse. Je n'ai jamais su pour quoi, mais ma fille ne résistait jamais à mon rire, elle s'adoucit jusqu'à rire avec moi. Je frottais mon nez contre sa joue mousseuse. Je la lavai, et elle insista pour le faire sur moi. Faiblement, lentement, je me levai dans l'eau, alors qu'elle se mettait déjà au travail, je la voyais s'acharner sur mes jambes, j'avais des bleus à force d'être jetée partout. Elle remonta patiemment s'attardant sur mon ventre gonflé, mais avec beaucoup de tendresse. Elle posa son oreille dessus et je la vis remuer les lèvres. Je ne sus pas ce qu'elle disait, et je ne m'y intéressais pas, c'était entre elle et l'enfant à venir. Je finis par nous rincer et à nous enrouler toutes les deux dans une même serviette. Je la serrais autant que possible contre moi. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à chantonner. Je suivis la mélodie en chantant moi aussi. Elle quitta la serviette et se mit à danser. Quelle douce élégance enfantine. Elle était sublime, enchaînant les pointes, le jetée, les relevés. Elle avait cet air concentré que moi j'abordais quand j'écrivais, que Draco avait quand il peignait, autant que nous deux, elle était une artiste. Je devais la lancer dans ce chemin, car c'est seulement en marchant dans celui-ci qu'elle aurait une vie accomplie. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse que dans les années où je faisais partie de la confrérie artistique, sachant qu'elle était à la maison, en compagnie d'un de mes compères des arts. Elle s'arrêta. J'eus un sourire devant son air rêveur. C'était comme une transe. Je connaissais. Je recherchais. Mais je n'écrivais plus. L'écriture n'était que pour mes beaux jours, les gens de cette époque sombre ne sauraient pas apprécier la finesse d'un bon livre, d'un bon texte.  
>J'enfilai mes vêtements blancs et remarquai qu'ils en avaient mis aussi pour ma gamine. Je fus touchée de cette attention. Elle l'enfila toute contente de retrouver sa couleur. Elle ouvrit la porte, je me relevai du bord de la baignoire où je m'étais assise, soudainement fatiguée et je me figeais. Une immense douleur me déchira et je tombais à genoux en gémissant et en serrant fermement mon ventre.<br>Les meilleures choses arrivent toujours dans les pires moments.


	22. Chapter 22

Je mordis férocement mon bras qui se mit à perler de sang, la marque de ma mâchoire profondément ancrée dans la peau. Je hurlai de douleur, les membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent en courant. Certains voulurent ma relever,mais je commençai à mordre sérieusement toute personne étrangère à mon monde. Seule ma fille pouvait m'aider. J'avais déjà accouché, Elicia. Mais je n'avais pas été aussi agressive, comme si le bébé prenait possession de mon esprit. Il ne voulait pas que ces personnes indignes touche sa si noble peau.

- Allez-vous en, hurlai-je. Je l'ai déjà fait ! Je l'ai déjà fait Allez-vous-en !  
>- Hermione, nous avons des médecins, nous pouvons t'aider.<br>- Severus, haletai-je. Seulement Severus.

Dumbledore fit demi-tour et s'empressa d'aller dans le salon. Je continuai de me tenir le ventre, les doigts douloureusement crispés sur ma peau, je rougissais à certains endroit, et mes cuisses furent soudainement trempées. Je ne pouvais plus reculer, mais il était trop tôt, il était trop jeune. Je mordis mes lèvres qui se mirent à saigner, sentant la fine peau céder à mes dents, et le sang à remplir ma bouche, je vomis tout (ou le peu) que j'avais dans le ventre. Je sentais les mains de ma fille s'activait sur moi, quelque chose de frais était posé sur mon front, ma robe était relevée sur mon ventre, et je n'entendais plus les autres. On les avait sûrement mis dehors.

~~ Point de Vue Severus Rogue ~~

- Crivey, vous n'êtes qu'un idiot. Ne mélangez pas de la griffe de Sphinx avec de la poudre de mandibule de fourmis. Nous serions tous immédiatement asphyxiés. 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Je massai désespérément mon front. J'en arrivais à regretter Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Ou devrais-je dire, madame l'Impératrice du monde magique. Les Gryffondors me fusillèrent du regard alors que les Serpentards affichaient un sourire goguenard. Une grimace tordit mon visage quand on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, aboyai-je. Dumbledore ?  
>- Nous avons besoin de vous Severus. Hermione accouche.<br>- Le fils de... ?  
>- Oui.<p>

Je poussai un juron. Je sortis de la classe en continuant de pester, et transplanai dès que je le pus au repère de l'Ordre. Je courus dans les escaliers et tout le monde me laissa un passage. Que faisaient-ils tous là ? Je frappai à la porte, impatiemment.

~~ Fin Point de Vue Severus Rogue ~~

Je baignai dans un fond d'eau glaciale que j'avais demandé à ma fille de faire couler. Elicia ouvrit la porte apparut Rogue. Je fus soudainement gênée de ma nudité. Comme une protection dérisoire, je cachai ma poitrine d'un bras, alors qu'une nouvelle contraction me fit hurler.

- Il faut la sortir de la baignoire, c'est trop étroit pour que je puisse l'aider.  
>- J'ai déjà accouché, je sais comment faire, si je vous ai fait venir c'est pour vous occuper de mon bébé une fois qu'il sera né. Il arrive deux mois à l'avance. Il doit y avoir un problème.<br>- Il faut que vous sortiez d'ici, insista-t-il en essayant de m'attraper.

Je fis claquer dangereusement mes dents à côté de sa main. Il la retira. Il ordonna que l'on lui apporte des serviettes, et un bac stérilisé. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouelle poussée me fit me tordre.

- Il va falloir que vous m'écoutiez, Lady. A la prochaine contraction, il va falloir que vous poussiez, je ne peux pas vous aider, à la limite votre fille pourra tenir la tête du bébé hors de l'eau. Êtes-vous prête ?  
>- Ai-je le choix ?<p>

Un sourire doux passa sur son visage, il remit quelques unes de mes mèches collées par la sueur derrière mes oreilles, et attrapa ma main. Une douleur soudaine dans mon ventre. Je poussai, je sentis la pression de la main du professeur sur la mienne et je continuai de souffrir, ma fille était en face de moi, les yeux plantés dans les miens. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, mais elle était avec moi. La douleur s'atténua et je me remis à respirer. J'écoutais à peine les compliments et les encouragements de Rogue. Trop préoccupée par la contraction qui n'allait pas tarder. Ca ne manquait pas. Une déchirure dans le bas du ventre, je hurlai une nouvelle fois, écrasai la main de Severus. L'eau transparente devint rouge. Rouge sang.

~~ Point de Vue Severus Rogue ~~

Je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenait l'accouchement. La gamine perdait beaucoup trop de sang. Le bébé n'avait pas l'air décidé à sortir, ce qui était normal à sept mois. La gamine se cambra une nouvelle fois. Sa main serra la mienne, j'avais tellement mal que je ne sentais plus la douleur. Elle souffrait plus que moi, je me répétais cela pour me persuader que la douleur n'était rien. La fille de la gamine avait le visage concentré, fixant intensément sa mère, lui insufflant une énergie inespérée. Je ne savais pas ce qui reliait ces deux-là. En tout cas, c'était bienheureux que ça arrive maintenant. Elle se détend. Je jetais un coup d'œil pour savoir où en était le bébé, on voyait la tête. La fillette de la Lady repoussa ma tête, prestement en me regardant méchamment. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Non, mais il y a bien que Hermione Granger pour faire des gamins comme ça. Soudain, ma main se transforma de nouveau en bouillie, et Elicia poussa un cri. Le bébé devait être dans le coin, je lui soufflais des encouragements. Elle hocha la tête, avec le sang qu'elle perdait, c'était très important qu'elle reste consciente. Je lui parlai, elle me répondait difficilement, ne s'arrêtant que quand une contraction la brisait. Puis, elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Un bébé se mit à brailler. L'enfant de la gamine le prit dans ses bras. Je ne m'en préoccupais, prestement, je sortis Hermione de la baignoire, prit son pouls qui était très faible, et il s'arrêta sous mes doigts. Je restai figé, je ne pouvais rien faire. Cherche... Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose à faire. Oui ! Le massage cardiaque des moldus. Je posais mes mains sur son coeur et appuyais. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il repartit. Le torse se souleva, elle recommença à respirer. Une fois que je me fus occupé de la mère, je pris l'enfant. Il criait à pleins poumons, c'était un bébé bien beau, et fort. Comme si, il était arrivé à termes. J'ouvris la porte, ordonnai à deux quelconques membres de d'emmener la femme dans une chambre confortable, alors que je couvrais le bébé. Elicia me le réclama, mais elle tombait de fatigue, je l'accompagnais jusqu'à sa mère, elle se roula en boule jusque à côté, et s'endormit. Le bébé se calma.

~~ Fin Point de Vue Severus Rogue ~~

Douleur. C'était tout ce dont je me souvenais. Rien d'autre, pas de cris, pas de pleurs, pas de joie, pas de malheur. Seulement une infinie souffrance. Et le noir, forcément. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en sortir. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait des années que je luttais dans ce vide intersidérale, mais je ne voyais aucune lumière, j'avais beau frappai, marchai, courir, pleurer. Le noir resta noir. Je voulais voir mon enfant. Vivant, beau, les yeux grands ouverts. Et Elicia. Ma petite chérie, mon âme. Ses yeux chocolat qui me vrilleraient, sa chevelure miel qu'elle secouait. Tout chez elle promettait de la faire devenir une femme magnifique. Et mon bébé, il ressemblerait à quoi, à qui. Pas à ce serpent, je l'espérais. Douleur, comme une lumière. Je touchais la fin, j'allais pouvoir sortir.  
>Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Il faisait sombre, trop pour que je vois où je suis, mais j'entendais la respiration de mes deux enfants. Elicia était blottie contre moi, je lui caressai la joue. Comme je la trouvais jolie. En faisant bien attention à ne pas la réveiller, je me levais et me diriger vers la seconde source de respiration. Mon bébé. Sans me soucier de le réveiller, je le levai et remarquai qu'il avait déjà les yeux bien grands ouverts. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage.<p>

- Tu es beau, mon fils. Tu es beau Elvis.


	23. Chapter 23

Oh ! Merde. Mon verre était encore et déjà vide. Je poussai un long soupir exaspéré. J'attrapai ma baguette et balbutiai une formule magique trois ou quatre fois, avant de transformer le verre en taupe. Je jurai longuement. Rien ne se passe jamais comme je le voulais. On frappa à la porte, avec impatience.

- Draco, sors de là, entendis-je hurler.  
>- Oh ! Bailse... Balise... Blaise, articulai-je finalement. C'est une surprise... De te voir... De t'entendre, plutôt, pouffais-je. Je pensais à toi justement ! Tu pourrais me passer un verre. Le mien est en train e creuser un trou, finis-je en fronçant les sourcils.<br>- Bien sûr, Draco. Ouvre la porte, répondit-il avec une voix mielleuse.

Je me levai, oscillai quelque temps puis m'approchant en trébuchant de la porte. A peine, retirai-je le verrou, qu'une forte poigne m'attrapa et je fus tiré hors de la salle de bains. Le visage de Blaise était furieux. Je tendis la main, attendant mon verre. Une énorme gifle brûla ma joue. Je me mis à hurler, en hoquetant.

- Tais-toi Draco ! Ferme-là ! J'ai honte, nom de Dieu, j'ai honte ! Pour toi. Et j'en arrive à me demander comment Hermione a bien pu mettre la vie d'Elicia en danger pour être avec un loque comme toi.  
>- Je ne suis pas un loque. Je suis... Un véritagle... Véritable gentleman. Maintenant, mon verre je te prie.<br>- Va te faire foutre, Malefoy ! Il est dix heure du matin, et t'es déjà beurré. Je ne sais plus quoi inventer pour repousser ta mère. Elle s'inquiète, et je continue de lui mentir. Tu sais quoi ! J'en ai marre. Quand elle viendra prendre de tes nouvelles, je la laisserai entrer. Peut-être qu'elle saura te sortir de là. Moi, j'abandonne. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.  
>- Hermione aurait su quoi faire, dis-je pensif. Tu sais... Elle m'a souri avant de partir. Elle est où d'ailleurs ? Ca fait un bout de temps que je l'ai pas vu. Et Elicia ! Tu crois que ce sera un garçon ?<br>- Hermione n'est pas partie Draco, elle a été enlevé, soupira mon ami en s'asseyant dans le canapé.  
>- Vraiment ? On devrait aller la chercher, alors. Il faut le dire à son mari. Il saura quoi faire. Hum... Tu crois qu'il réagirait comment si je lui disais que j'ai couché avec sa femme ?<br>- Très mal, j'imagine.

Je hochai consciencieusement la tête. J'étais pas très content quand j'avais appris qu'il devait se faire Hermione, et lui il était son mari, moi qui était son amant... Je pouffai dans ma manche. Le problème avec le Maître, c'est qu'il ne savait pas savourer les belles choses. Il en avait fait les frais avec ma chérie. Je vis Blaise fronçai les sourcils et il ouvrit la bouche.

- Comment cela se fait que tu ne sois pas marié avec Pansy ? Quand je suis parti tout allait pour le mieux.  
>- Comme pour Hermione, me renfrognai-je. Le vénérable Maître voulait baiser ma fiancée. Alors il l'a fait. Mon père a refusé que j'épouse une femme impure. Et le Maître voulait que je reste tout seul... Comme un pauvre ver de terre... Je... N'ai rien dit.<br>- Comme tu ne diras rien avec Hermione. Tu tiens trop à la vie.  
>- Nan ! Pas la vie sans elle... C'est pas cool...C'est juste qu'elle a dit qu'elle voulait vivre le plus longtemps possible avec moi. J'ai dans l'espoir... Qu'elle m'aimera de nouveau... Un jour. J'attends qu'elle me rejette totalement. Là, je pourrais mourir.<br>- En la dénonçant ?  
>- ... Non. Un monde sans Hermione, n'est pas un monde. Tu sais, je suis persuadé... Persuadé, que quand quelqu'un pleure... C'est qu'il... Ou elle... Est triste de ne pas connaître... La douce et belle Hermione. Quand on la connait, la monde s'éclaire... Comme un phare ! Dans la nuit sombre. Et quand on la voit plus, retour dans les Ténèbres.<br>- Je ne te savais poète.  
>- Ce doit être l'alcool, pouffai-je en hochant la tête d'un air entendu.<p>

Lui, il me regarda désespéré. En fond de moi, même quand j'étais totalement ivre, je savais qu'il m'en voulait, que je le décevais, que je le désespérais, que je le faisais me détester. Mais, il restait. Et je l'aimais ce mec. Je l'adorai, genre comme un frère. Il poursuit ses efforts en vain, pour me faire arrêter. De sombrer. Holà. Je recommence à penser, il me faut un verre.  
>Je me levai, attrapai un verre me le remplit et le but cul-sec. Je répétai cela quatre fois. Blaise ne tenta pas de m'arrêter. Je savais que je touchais les limites. On frappa, je regardai comme un idiot la porte. Haussai les épaules. Je jetai le verre et but le whisky au goulot. Beaucoup plus rapide. Déclic de la porte. On l'ouvrait. Une personne entra et se figea. Je continuai d'avaler de grande goulée d'alcool. On me l'arracha soudainement. Mon regard croisa un regard bleu. Ma mère.<br>Pourquoi était-elle si triste ? Il ne fallait pas être triste. Je comprenais, elle connaissais Hermione, mais elle ne la voyait plus. Je hochai soigneusement la tête. Ma main rencontra une bouteille de calva. Plus de whisky, mais du calva. Bah... On fait avec ce que l'on a. Je sortis trois verre, en remplit le fond de deux, et l'autre entièrement.

- Si vous permettez... Je prendrais celui où y en le plus. A la belle et absente Hermione ! Ca fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu d'ailleurs. Quelqu'un sait-il où elle est partie ?  
>- Draco, je viens de te dire qu'elle n'était pas partie, mais qu'elle avait été enlevé, soupira Blaise.<br>- Oh mon Dieu, murmura ma mère.  
>- Mère, vous non plus vous n'étiez pas au courant. Allez, il faut seulement le dire à son mari. Il la retrouvera sûrement.<br>- Je sais qu'elle a été enlevé, Draco. Mais je ne te savais pas alcoolique, hoqueta-t-elle des larmes sur les joues.  
>- Alcoolique ? Point du tout ! Je bois un tout petit peu pour me détendre. Mais revenons à nos dragons... Moutons... Moutons cracheur de feu... Dragons à laine.<p>

Je pouffai. Puis m'enfilai mon verre de calva. Une nouvelle gifle s'écrasa sur ma joue. Beaucoup moins forte. Un pitoyable son sortit de ma bouche. Maman. Elle ne m'avait jamais frappé. Je reniflai, tentant d'effacer ce souvenir si désagréable. Puis mes épaules se soulevèrent et je me mis à sangloter. J'étais perdu.

~~ Point de Vue Narcissa Malefoy ~~

Il faut dire que je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce que je vis. Blaise avait inventé des excuses les unes plus ridicules que les autres. Je me doutais que quelque chose n'allait pas normalement. Je n'ai pas insisté. Mais, en voyant ce qu'était devenu mon fils j'en voulus à Blaise de ne pas me l'avoir dit plutôt. Je me sentais être une mauvaise mère. Je ne peux pas protéger mon fils.  
>Je l'étreignis contre moi. Arrête de pleurer, Draco, petit coeur. Ne dis pas que c'est de ta faute. Je suis sûre que tu as tort. Non, tu n'a fait de mal à personne. Sèche tes larmes. Tout ira bien. Je suis là. Je vais t'aider. Draco, petit coeur.<br>Les sanglots s'espacèrent. Il se calma.

- Blaise, dis-moi. Comment en sommes-nous arrivé là ?  
>- Hermione a appris pour Draco et Pansy. Elle l'a très mal pris. Et elle l'a plaqué. Depuis Draco a commencé à boire. Ca a empiré depuis qu'elle n'est plus là.<br>- Elle est où, questionna mon fils.  
>- On ne sait pas.<p>

Il jeta un regard à Blaise, interrogatif. D'après le désespoir de son ami, je devinais que ce n'était pas que la seconde fois qu'il le lui demandait. Mon fils avait vraiment un air pitoyable. Et je me doutais que si Blaise avait cessé d me mentir c'est qu'il n'avait plus d'autre choix. Qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire. Mais, j'étais aussi démunie que lui. Devant tant de peine, de désespoir, de tristesse, il n'y a qu'Elle qui pourrait l'aider. Celle qui hanté son coeur. Hermione. La belle et éphémère Hermione.

~~ Fin Point de Vue Narcissa Malefoy ~~

Je me mettais debout, et glissai sur un cadavre de bouteille. Euh... Il n'y en avait pas qu'un seul à la réflexion. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de bouteille vide de vie dans une seule pièce. J'avais vraiment bu tout ça ? Genre, à moi tout seul. Cette constatation méritait sûrement un nouveau verre. Calva. Non. Plus de whisky. Ca craint. Bière-au-beurre. On se fiche vraiment de moi. Vin. Pas assez fort. Rhum. Bah, à défaut d'autre chose.  
>J'enlevai le bouchon, regardai mon verre, puis le goulot. Haussai les épaules et but. Ce n'était pas de ma faute. Mais verser quinze fois dans le même verre me prendrait beaucoup trop de temps. Je choisis le moyen le plus rapide. Je me retournai vers les deux autres et prêtai une oreille inattentive à leurs paroles.<p>

- Le Maître croit savoir où elle était emmener. C'est Severus qui a vendu l'information, il n'était pas au courant avant. Il prévoit une attaque massive. Hermione aurait accouché deux mois à l'avance. Elicia commence a être malade. Hermione a perdu beaucoup de sang et est très faible. Son bébé va bien.  
>- Hermione a accouché, intervins-je. Elle est où d'ailleurs ?<br>- Je disais qu'il prévoyait une attaque massive, continua ma mère en empêchant Blaise de se mettre à hurler. Il veut Draco et toi. Mais, il va falloir, inventer quelque chose pour Draco. Il ne peut pas y aller comme ça.  
>- Je suis d'accord.<br>- Pas moi, dis-je soudain lucide. Je veux l'aider.

J'ai assez échoué. Hermione était mienne.  
>Je serais là. Peu importe ce qu'il en coûte.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Je n'arrivais plus à me lever, à m'alimenter, ni même à boire. Mon accouchement m'avait vidée de toutes mes forces. J'avais réussi à me lever après ma longue inconscience, et depuis je devais faire des efforts surhumains pour ouvrir les yeux. Je sentais la main de ma fille qui pressait doucement la mienne, elle me parlait, tandis que mon petit Elvis dormait sur mon ventre. L'aiguille qui était plantée dans mon bras m'alimentait, me nourrissait. J'avais fait un véritable cinéma quand on a voulu me la planter dans le bras, Severus avait du me pétrifiée. Je vous étonne. Je suis devenue plutôt amie avec lui, je demanderai à mon mari de faire de lui le parrain de notre nouveau-né. Et Narcissa en marraine. Il sera bien entouré ce bébé.

- Hermione, comment va aujourd'hui ?  
>- Elle n'a ni ouvert les yeux, ni ouvert les lèvres, répondit Elicia à ma place. Plus le temps passe, pire c'est. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Mais il faut que ça reste entre nous. Excuse-moi Maman, mais je suis sûre que c'est à cause de ça.<p>

Je paniquai, mon rythme cardiaque et respiratoire s'affola. J'aurais voulu protester, trouver les ressources nécessaires à l'en empêcher mais elle avait déjà commencé.

- Vous savez que Draco est son garde personnel, n'est-ce pas, dit-elle. Bien, en fit, c'est aussi l'amoureux de Maman. Enfin, il l'était. Maman a appris qu'en fait, il avait été amoureux de Pansy Parkinson, ils se sont disputés très fort, et depuis ils ne sont plus amoureux. Je voyais déjà que Maman n'allait pas bien, mais l'accouchement l'a encore plus fatigué, et elle ne veut pas s'en relever, sans Draco, je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille sans lui. Même si El' est ici.  
>- Attends, tu es en train de me dire qu'Hermione trompait son mari ?<br>- On trompe quelqu'un quand on a ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'amour pour lui. Maman trompe Draco quand elle est avec son mari.

Mon Dieu ! Laissez-moi me défendre par moi-même, je ne voyais même pas la tête du professeur. Je ne savais pas ce qui avait incité ma fille à le lui dire, elle ne pouvait pas le saquer, et voilà qu'elle lui balancé le secret le plus... Secret qu'elle connaissait. Je n'avais rien fait qui méritait ça.

- Eh bien, je suppose que c'était obligé, soupira Severus. Ne t'inquiète pas, cela restera entre nous, Draco est mon filleul, je ne le précipiterais jamais à la mort. Qui d'autre est au courant ?  
>- Blaise et Narcissa.<br>- Il ne vaut mieux pas que cela s'ébruite plus. J'ai déjà dit au Maître où vous étiez, il ne tardera pas à arriver. Je pense que ce n'est qu'une question de minutes.

Un grand soulagement prit place en moi. Je ne voulais plus rester là, et peu importe ce que j'essayais de me cacher, ne plus voir Draco me tuait petit à petit. Je ne lui pardonnerais pas aussi vite, mais je devais au moins le voir, le respirer. Ce n'était plus un besoin, mais un truc vital, ce n'était pas pour mon confort, mais pour ma vie. Severus se leva.  
>Un grand bruit au rez-de-chaussée.<br>Je n'étais plus seule.

~~ Point de Vue Harry Potter ~~

Je jouais tranquillement aux cartes avec Ron, quand la porte d'entrée explosa, la mère Black ne se mit pas à hurler mais à rire de contentement. Ce qui m'inquiéta encore plus. Je vis les plus éminents Mangemorts, les deux Malefoy, les deux Zabinni, et Voldemort lui-même. Ce n'était tout de même pas pour elle qu'ils étaient venus. La descendance, me vint à l'esprit. Le bébé était important, à la limite, la mère, ce n'était qu'en second plan.  
>Je savais que Hermione était très malade, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire seule. Et c'était Severus Rogue qui l'a soigné. C'était lui qui avait vendu le morceau.<br>Je criais rageusement, renversai la table, pour faire diversion et sortis ma baguette. Les sorts se mirent à fuser de tous les côtés. Malefoy fils monta sans se soucier d'en-bas. Qu'avait-il à s'y précipiter ? Ce n'était pas son gamin. Je fus vite distrait dans mes pensées quand Voldemort se mit en tête de me tuer sur place. Pas de doute, il m'en voulait terriblement d'avoir enlevé sa femme.  
>Le fils Zabinni jeta un regard en arrière et monta les escaliers aussi rapidement que le Malefoy. Tandis que je continuais de me battre, sans me poser plus de questions, je vis Hermione descendre dans les bras de Malefoy, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa dans le dos de Voldemort, dans le dos de son mari. Je fus stupéfait. Malefoy et Hermione, qu'elle était cette mauvaise plaisanterie. Dans ma distraction, un sort d'explosion me toucha au bras, et je hurlai de douleur. Voldemort aurait voulu me finir, mais Rogue arriva en disant que Hermione allait de plus en plus mal. Voldemort eut l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire pendant quelques instants, trop heureux de savourer sa prochaine victoire. Hermione poussa alors un long cri de douleur, sa fille pleurait à ses côtés, et son petit se mit à verser des larmes.<br>Il gronda de rage, me tourna le dos et s'enfuit à la suite de tous ses Mangemorts. Les cris de douleurs de mon ancienne amie s'éteignirent, puis un long silence prit place.  
>Nous avions perdu.<p>

~~ Fin Point de Vue Harry Potter ~~

Pourrais-je seulement expliquer ce que j'ai ressenti en sachant que Draco était là . Tout près de main. Tellement de bonheur, que cela en devenait douloureux, je sentis mon coeur se mettre à battre la chamade avant de s'arrêter. Grand blanc. Puis de nouveau la douleur, j'étais secouée, ma fille s'accrochait désespérément à ma robe. Mon fils pleurait dans les bras de Blaise, j'identifiais. Et moi, j'étais transportée par Draco. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'eus un sourire rassuré. Draco me regarda dans les yeux, et, arrivé en bas des escaliers, il m'embrassa. Nous étions dans le dos de toute la troupe du Mal, personne ne nous vit, sauf Lui. Sauf le Survivant. Je le vis ouvrir de grands yeux, puis hurler de douleur alors que ses bras se transformait en lambeaux. Une immense douleur dans ma poitrine, je ne pus retenir le cri. J'eus l'impression qu'il se passa une éternité entre le temps de notre sortie de square Grimaud et de notre arrivée au manoir. J'eus une grande faiblesse, et mon coeur s'arrêta une nouvelle fois.  
>Avant de redémarrer. Severus était au dessus de moi. Une main tenait la mienne. Des lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, Draco. J'ouvris ma bouche et laissai mon amoureux prendre possession de mes lèvres. Je me serais vendue pour vivre une nouvelle fois cette sensation.<p>

- Draco, laisse-la reprendre son souffle, elle n'est plus aussi résistante qu'avant. Allez oust, le réprimanda Severus. Non, mais, les jeunes de nos jours je vous jure.  
>- Tu radotes, Severus, soufflai-je difficilement.<br>- Et toi Hermione, dors. Même aux portes de la mort tu arriveras à te moquer de moi. Tu sais que tu viens d'effectuer un record. Tu es morte trois fois en deux jours. Je te tire mon chapeau, sincèrement. La première fois, j'ai aidé ton coeur à repartir, les deux autres il l'a fait tout seul. Il faudra que je creuse ceci, c'est vraiment étrange.  
>- Tu as toute la vie, Severus, répliqua Draco. Moi, je m'occupe de ma chérie.<br>- Non.

Ma voix était faible, et pourtant implacable. Je n'aurais jamais du le laisser m'embrasser. Je ne voulais pas lui pardonner de m'avoir cacher sa relation avec Pansy aussi vite. Je me sentais mal de lui avoir donner de l'espoir avant de le retirer. Mais, c'était plus fort que moi.  
>Difficilement, j'ouvris les yeux. Pas trop de lumière, je pus vite m'habituer. Le regard interrogateur du professeur sur moi. Celui peiné de Draco. Il me connaissait, et avait deviné ce qui me trottait dans la tête. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas s'en tirer si facilement.<br>Finalement rien n'est simple avec moi. J'en veux toujours plus, toujours trop. Une douleur me déchira quand je le vis me tourner le dos et partir vers la porte. Il ne se retourna pas, ne me parla pas, ne me regarda pas. Je le comprenais, mais j'arrivais à lui en vouloir. Ma fille déboula dans la chambre, bousculant mon amoureux. Elle se mit à piailler je l'accueillis dans mes bras, en réclamant mon fils. Severus eut le coin de ses lèvres qui se relevèrent. Il avait anticipé ma demande, un Mangemort était là mon petit Elvis dans les bras. On me le donna, ainsi qu'une lettre de mon mari.

Hermione,  
>Merci pour ce si beau fils, fort et délicat. Le nom de mon illustre grand-père n'est pas déshonoré. Vous voici encore à la hauteur du rôle de mère et d'une femme, mais aussi d'une Impératrice.<br>Je vous souhaite un prompte rétablissement,  
>Lord Voldemort.<p>

Severus et moi échangeâmes un regard. Soit, il pensait à nous, mais de relativement loin. Il se souviendrait qu'il était père quand mon fils fera ses nuits et qu'il n'aura plus besoin de couche, et moi Dieu seul sait, si un jour je lui reviendrais à l'esprit.  
>Je reposais mon gamin dans son berceau, et lâchai ma fille. J rentrai dans le salon, Draco avait un verre à la main, légèrement rempli de Whisky, à mon entrée il m'adressa un sourire. Mon salon était nickel chrome, pas une tâche, une poussière. J'allais doucement vers lui et posai une main sur sa joue.<p>

- Je suis tellement désolée, Draco. J'aurais voulu être quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même.


	25. Chapter 25

Il me jeta un regard impassible. Il s'avança vers moi, se mit juste devant et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu sais bien que je ne t'en voudrais jamais, soupira-t-il en posant une main sur ma joue. Prends ton temps, ma chérie. Je t'aimerais toute me vie.  
>- Tu l'as dit ça aussi à Parkinson, demandai-je railleuse.<br>- Tu es la seule femme pour laquelle je vis aujourd'hui, poursuivit-il sans prendre en compte ma remarque. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne comme je peux t'adorer. Je suis prêt à t'attendre pendant des années si tu le veux. Mais en contre-partie je veux que tu aies confiance en moi. Même si cela arrive très tard, je ne veux pas que tu sois de nouveau avec moi si tu n'as pas confiance en mon amour et ma loyauté.  
>- J'ai confiance en toi, Draco, m'exclamai-je. Mais, je suis blessée dans mon orgueil de femme, de femme amoureuse. Sauras-tu de nouveau me vénérer comme une déesse ?<br>- Cela n'a jamais cessé, ma tendresse.

J'appuyai ma joue sur ses doigts et le laissai me caressai le visage. Sa bouche s'approcha de la mienne et je prenais la fuite. Il se recula, compréhensif, et je secouai négativement la tête. Elvis se mit à pleurer dans la pièce d'à côté et je m'y précipitais. Il était l'heure de son repas, je tournai le dos aux deux hommes dans la pièce, retirai ma bretelle de robe et laissai mon fils téter mon sein. Elicia nous regardait, émerveillée par la beauté, la simplicité de ce spectacle. Elvis semblait ravi, ses petites mains posées près de sa bouche, comme pour l'aider. Je souris devant tant d'innocence. Un bébé était la plus belle merveille de ce monde. Je l'aimais de tout mon être. Comme ma douce Elicia. Ils se ressemblaient de manière troublante, mon portrait craché. J'avais vu les beaux yeux déjà chocolat de mon fils, et ses cheveux miel. J'étais en total harmonie avec ce qui m'entourait. Nous étions fait pour nous ressemblait, mes enfants étaient mes enfants, pas celui d'un vulgaire moldu ni celui du Maître des Ténèbres. C'étaient les enfants d'Hermione Jean Granger avant tout. Leur physique en témoignait. Ils étaient beaux, comme je l'étais, délicats, élégants, ravissants. Je les aimais à en sacrifier ma vie, à vendre la moitié, même la totalité de l(humanité pour eux, pour un seul de leur caprice.  
>Ma fille, me voyant dans une position de tendresse tenta quelque chose.<p>

- Je pourrais peut-être avoir une baguette avec ce que j'ai vécu, demanda-t-elle avec une charmante moue.

J'hésitais quelques temps, puis éclatais de rire avant ébouriffer ses cheveux. Qu'ai je fait pour avoir une telle fille, si capricieuse et sans honte ? Très culottée. Un peu comme sa mère autrefois. Elle continuait de me regarder, insistante et je fis non de la tête, alors que je pouffai toujours. Elle poussa un long soupir désabusé et nique, et mes rires redoublèrent.  
>Tout me sembla beau. Je regardai en direction de Draco, mais il n'y avait rien. Il avait disparu.<p>

~~ Point de Vue Draco Malefoy ~~

Il m'arrive de me demander parfois si j'arrêterais de souffrir. Je voudrais me réjouir de la voir si heureuse, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'étais pas la cause de son bonheur, je n'avais aucune part qui pouvait me revenir, je ne pouvais pas lui demander de me sourire, car je ne le méritais pas. Je l'attendrais, je l'avais dit, mais pour cela je savais que je devais souffrir. Souffrir mille morts, mille douleurs, mille humiliation.  
>Mais quelque chose avait-il de l'importance ? Tout s'effaçait quand elle rentrait dans une pièce. La seule source de lumière devenait son visage, à quoi ressemblait une danseuse, alors que le grâce elle-même arrivait, qui me parle de la Belle Hélène de Troie, la beauté personnifiée venait de me sourire. J'avais mal, mais mal de bonheur. Bonheur qu'elle avait et qui semblait m'échapper. Il me glissait des mains, tant qu'elle ne serait plus dans mes bras. Je pourrais promettre de ne plus faire de crise de jalousie en la voyant avec son mari si je pouvais la partager secrètement avec lui. Je ne demande pas le privilège de son coeur, seulement une petite place.<br>Mais avec une femme exceptionnelle comme elle, on a toujours l'impression d'en demander trop, faire partie de sa vie est un privilège, partager un regard, un sourire de ses lèvres, une caresse de sa main, un rêve. Et je l'avais connu. J'avais connu cette déesse que son mari oubliait. Déesse déchue. Femme trop jolie et trop belle pour ce monde.  
>Je me demandais comment j'avais pu y échapper durant Poudlard ? Cela aurait du me sauter aux yeux, Krum l'avait vu, Weasley aussi, Potter de même. Nombre de fois je l'avais entendu parler d'elle quand j'étais espion pour l'Ordre. L'Ordre. Peut-être serait-elle en sécurité là-bas. Leur expliquer qu'elle n'était pas comme eux, que cette déesse n'était pas de leur côté, de mon côté, qu'elle ne vouait son âme qu'à seulement ses enfants et seulement à eux. Si nous perdions, ils la laisseraient sûrement saine et sauve. Je ne voulais rien d'autre que cela. Mis à part de son amour.<br>Je devais faire cela. Je le devais.  
>Je sortis du manoir, et transplanai square Grimaud. Deux membres étaient aussi sur le banc. Faux badaud, vrai chien de garde. Ils se levèrent et m'immobilisèrent. Je les laissais faire, je leur tendis même les mains. Je n'avais même pas amener ma baguette. Ils me poussèrent en se foutant de moi. J'aurais voulu me retourner, et les tuer. On n'insulte pas impunément un Malefoy. Hermione.<br>Son visage revint, les cheveux miel tombant, caressant doucement ses joues, ses lèvres rouges pleines qui s'agitaient dans un rire silencieux, ses yeux chocolat qui sondaient l'âme. C'était pour elle que j'endurais tout ça. Peu importe la fierté.  
>Ils m'entrainèrent dans une ruelle et transplanèrent. Comme je l'avais prévu, ils avaient déménagé, mais laissaient l'ancienne sous surveillance. Je faillis tomber et repris mon équilibre à la dernière minute. Dès que je fus sûr d'autre à bonne destination, je me retournai, attrapai la tête de mes deux agresseurs et les fracassait l'une contre l'autre. Ils tombèrent assommés. Certes, c'était puéril, mais je n'avais pas pu me retenir plus longtemps, finalement je vais bien être humilié, mais relativement peu et temporairement, ensuite je devais me venger. Je m'essuyai les mains sur leur chemise, puisqu'ils s'étaient mis à saigner à l'endroit de l'impact, réajustai ma tenue, lissai mon pantalon et continuai tout droit dans le corridor. J'arrivais devant une porte en chêne massive. Je me recoiffais et passai la porte.<br>Dumbledore se retourna et se figea en me voyant. Potter, aussi. Weasley, toute la famille, Black et Lupin de même. Potter se leva méfiant en pointant sa baguette sur moi. Je frémis. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un bras. Je baissais la tête.  
>Nom de Dieu ! Qu'est ce que je faisais là ? Hermione, pense à ses petites mains qui parcourent ton torse. Tu as un service à leur demander, un marché.<p>

- Monsieur Malefoy, que nous vaut votre visite ? Votre Maître nous aurait déjà retrouvé ?  
>- Non, Dumbledore, j'ai...<br>- Tuez-le, se mit à hurler Potter en tremblant, tenant le moignon de son bras manquant qui se mettait à saigner. Tuez-le. Ce n'est qu'un Mangemort, butez-le ! Butez-les tous !  
>- Harry, calme-toi je te prie. Monsieur Weasley, voulez-vous bien l'accompagner dans sa chambre ? Appelez donc le médecin pour le soigner. C'est si difficile maintenant que Severus a choisi sa voie, soupira-t-il en me regardant. Il hésitait avant, mais la jeune Hermione l'aura décidé. Bref, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venus pour une visite de courtoisie.<br>- J'ai... Besoin de votre aide, lâchai-je d'un coup.  
>- Vraiment, railla Sirius Black. Ton Maître te menace ? Il te viole ?<br>- C'est pour Hermione, sifflai-je en portant ma main à ma poche en me rappelant que je n'avais pas ma baguette. Non, mais que ce que je fous là, marmonnai-je. La femme du Maître. J'aimerais être assuré que si vous gagnez, vous lui laisserai la vie sauve, à elle et à ses enfants. Je suis en mesure de vous assurer, qu'elle n'est pas du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle y a été obligée.  
>- Je l'avais bien compris. Mais, ce que je n'entends pas c'est pourquoi vous me le demandez ? Vous n'êtes pas son mari, pas son ami.<br>- Il la baise, cracha Potter qui s'était calmé avec un bandage propre. Ne fais pas cette tête surprise, Voldemort était de dos, je vous ai bien vu, moi, tous les deux. Il faudrait être crétin pour ne pas deviner que tu l'aimes. Si un Malefoy sait le faire.  
>- Bien plus qu'un Sang-Mêlé, répliquai-je en serrant et desserrant mes doigts. Je ne destine mon amour qu'à une seule personne, alors que quelqu'un comme toi l'épuise avec plusieurs petites amies. Oh, baisse ta baguette, Potter. Effectivement, j'étais l'amant d'Hermione. Mais, nous ne sommes plus ensemble pour l'instant. Mais, je tiens à ma requête. Je veux que vous la protéger.<br>- Qu'as-tu en échange ?  
>- Désormais, vous n'avez plus d'espion à votre service, puisque Severus est entièrement dévoué au Maître, ou à sa femme, je vous offre ma personne, ce que je sais, et ce que je manquerais pas de savoir.<p>

Ils furent tous surpris. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à ça, mais ils savaient quelle importance cela avait d'avoir de nouveau un espion dans les rangs. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas. Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner qu'une gifle s'écrasa sur ma joue. Je regardai ma mère avec de grands yeux. Une nouvelle claque me frappa à l'autre joue. Hermione.  
>Qu'est ce que les deux femmes de ma vie faisaient ici ? Hermione tremblait de la tête au pieds, je ne pus définir si c'était de peur ou de rage, mais dès que je croisais ses yeux, je sus qu'elle brûlait de colère. Ma mère avait de la tendresse dans ses yeux. Elle me comprenait, elle ne m'en voulait pas.<p>

- Es-tu totalement jeté, cria ma chérie. Sans prévenir personne, tu te jettes dans les bras de l'ennemi ? Et pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Je ne veux rien t'entendre dire. Tu m'énerves, tu le sais ça ! Ta mère est venue me voir en catastrophe pour me dire que tu étais en danger, j'ai dit à mon mari que j'allai chez Blaise qui est rentré en Angleterre. J'ai menti au Maître des Ténèbres, tu imagines s'il apprend que je lui ai menti. Il nous tuera tous les deux. Sans compter Elicia, voir même Elvis. J'espère que tu t'en veux.  
>- Hermione, la calma ma mère. Il pensait à bien.<br>- A bien, à bien, barbota-t-elle.  
>- Je voulais te protéger. Je m'assurai de ta survie mon coeur.<br>- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, Draco. Tant que tu vivras, je vivrais.

Elle posa une main sur ma joue, et son amour me submergea. Non, elle avait tort.  
>Si je ne vivais plus, elle pourrait continuer de vivre, seulement elle n'en a aucune envie. Mais si elle mourrit, moi, je succomberais à mon tour.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

- Ne dis pas ça, murmurai-je. Tant que tes enfants sont là, tu devras vivre, parce que c'est ainsi que tu es.  
>- Draco... Tais-toi. Non sérieusement tais-toi, insista-t-elle quand elle me vit ouvrir la bouche une nouvelle fois. J'aime mes enfants, car ils sont une partie de moi. Comme mes bras, mes jambes, mon coeur ou encore mon cerveau. Toi, tu es mon âmes, je continuerai de survivre, mais sûrement pas de vivre.<br>- Comme c'est touchant, railla Potter.  
>- Ta gueule, ordonna ma chérie en envoyant un éclair bleu vers lui qi le fit asseoir. Mes pouvoirs de Médicomage, ajouta-t-elle à mon attention. C'est un tranquillisant, comme celui que j'ai mis sur ta Marque.<br>- Me laisseras-tu t'embrasser ?

Elle me regarda de travers, baissa la tête et soupira. Je crus qu'elle ne voulait toujours pas, et je n'insistais pas.

- Draco, depuis que je suis arrivée je n'attends que ça. Tu ne connais vraiment rien aux femmes, soupira-t-elle faussement désespérée. J'ai presque de la pitié pour Pansy.  
>- Là, cette fois, c'est toi qui vas te taire.<p>

Et je l'étreignis contre moi, nos bouches s'entrechoquèrent, nos langues se mêlèrent avec empressement. Y avait-il un autre moyen d'autre heureux sur cette Terre ? Connaître Hermione valait tout l'or du monde, la posséder, l'aimer, la toucher. Je ne pouvais rien demander de mieux. Nous finîmes par arriver à bout de souffle, mais je ne voulais pas la lâcher, elle ne voulait pas cesser. Ce fut ma mère qui nous arrêta, en se grattant discrètement la gorge. Et enfin je me rendis compte du silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Hermione enroula un bras autour de ma taille et les fusilla tous du regard.  
>Cette fille, je l'aime.<p>

~~ Point de Vue Hermione Voldemort ~~

Il y a des choses qui sont indescriptibles. Ce que je vivais en faisait partie. Je respirais l'odeur de mon amoureux, je sentais encore sa langue dansant avec la mienne, ses doigts tenant fermement mon visage, sa respiration de plus en plus laborieuse glissant sur mes joues. Narcissa se gratta doucement la gorge, et je retins un grognement de mécontentement. Les regards de tout le monde étaient posés sur nous, certains étaient dégoûtés, d'autres gênés d'autres curieux, et celui de Narcissa, facilement reconnaissable, plein d'une tendresse toute maternelle, le genre de regard que je ne réservais qu'à mes enfants.  
>Puis je me souvins, nous étions en territoire ennemi. Terriblement dangereux de se laisser attendrir. Je lâchai la bouche fraîchement retrouvée, mais enroulai mon bras sur les hanches de mon amoureux et su j'avais pu, je les aurais tous tué du regard.<p>

- Nous acceptons votre marché, dit simplement Dumbledore. Pour plus de précision, rendez-vous devant le square Grimaud dans une semaine, à cette heure-ci.  
>- Vous lui faîtes confiance, gueula Potter.<br>- L'amour est la plus grande des garanties, assura-t-il. C'est ce pourquoi nous nous battons Harry.  
>- Que leur as-tu promis, demandai-je vivement.<br>- Moins tu en sauras, mieux tu iras, ma tendresse.

Etait-il en train de me dire non ? Venait-il de me refuser quelque chose ? Je restai longuement silencieuse, c'était bien la première fois qu'il me refusait quelque chose. Et je n'aimais pas ça. Il aurait pu leur faire promettre n'importe quoi. Je serrai sa main jusqu'à lui tirer une grimace de douleur. Il me regarda dans les yeux avant de les lever au ciel. Il gardait cette mauvaise habitude de vouloir me protéger. Je garde l'espoir qu'un jour quelqu'un comprendra que je suis en mesure de m'aider toute seule.  
>Draco les salua, Potter fulminait toujours.<p>

- Trahis-nous une seule fois Malefoy, et je te promets, que tu mourras, mais pas par ma main, par celle de ton Maître. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécierait d'entendre que sa fille se fait baiser par un de ses plus fidèles Mangemorts.

Je me jetais dessus, je n'eus le temps que de le frapper une seule fois, que Draco m'avait déjà repris par les hanches, je me débattais comme une lionne dans ses bras, voulant égorger cet être qui compromettait mon bonheur. Mes dents claquèrent près du visage du Balafré. Draco s'en alla, Narcissa s'excusa pour moi et nous partîmes. Draco transplana et nous nous retrouvâmes devant un nouveau manoir que je ne connaissais pas.

- Nous sommes chez Blaise, alors évite d'égorger tout le monde.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr, encore une fois c'était de ma faute. Il prit ma main et arrivai devant la porte la lâcha. Blaise apparut à la porte et sembla surpris. Il eut l'air soudainement gêné. Il se gratta la nuque et je remarquai qu'il n'avait qu'un drap autour du bassin. Vu le film de sueur sur son corps, je supposais que nous l'avions interrompu, une moue narquoise étira mes lèvres.

- Blaise, mets-les à la porte et rejoins-moi, gémit une voix là haut.

Si je reconnus pas cette voix, Draco lui oui. Il se figea, et me jeta un regard de côté. Un chemin se fit dans mes pensées. Mon amoureux n'était pas blessé moralement, mais il s'inquiétait de ma réaction en ayant entendu une voix féminine. Il ne me fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour faire le rapport.  
>J'ouvris de grands yeux, et regardai Blaise. Il était crispé, mais il réussit à hausser les épaules. J'insistais, mais il ne bougea pas plus. Je le poussai, montai dans sa chambre alors que j'entendais Draco rire. Qu'avait-il encore cet idiot ? J'ouvris trois portes, et tombai enfin sur la bonne. Dans une belle chambre, sur de beaux draps verts était étendu un jeune fille charnue. Des lèvres pleines, des seins proéminents, des hanches larges et idéales. Des cheveux noirs tombant sur ses épaules. Pansy Parkinson.<br>Je pris une longue inspiration et en détournant la tête, secouai ma chevelure.

- Oh... My... God, fut la seule chose que je trouvai à dire.  
>- Écoute, Hermione...<br>- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette fille, soupirai-je. Enfin... Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle soit avec toi, je sais maintenant que le mien est tout à moi, dis-je en lançant un regard vers Draco toujours éclaté de rire. Parkinson, tu devrais songer à t'habiller quand ton Impératrice est là.  
>- Oui, Lady, dit-elle en se levant rapidement. Draco, ça fait longtemps.<br>- Salut Pansy ! Comment va ?  
>- Bien, bien.<p>

Elle était rouge pivoine et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant tant de gêne. Je secouai une nouvelle fois la tête. Je pris le menton de Blaise dans ma main et le fit me regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu as intérêt à la garder, garçon. Je ne veux pas la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre sinon...  
>- Tu me fais décapiter, proposa-t-il.<br>- Tu sais bien que je préfère la pendaison Blaise.

Le coin de ses lèvres frémirent et il éclata de rire quand je lui tirais la langue. Draco avait fini par s'arrêter de rire, et il m'enlaça. Pansy nous regarda ahurie. Mon Dieu, notre relation devenait un secret de Polichinelle... Je le repoussai et me séparai de lui.

- Oh non, Madame ! Je vous ai je vous garde, s'exclama mon amant.  
>- Vous n'êtes pas un gentleman, Monsieur Malefoy. Peut-être devrais-je trouver un nouvel amant plus tendre. Que dîtes-vous de votre père ? D'ailleurs où est Narcissa ?<br>- Elle s'en rend enfin compte, soupira Draco. Madame, elle est avec son mari, votre futur amant.  
>- Hum, soit. Peut-être que... Je ne sais pas. Mais si ! Severus !<br>- Tu oserais me tromper avec mon parrain ?

Je haussai les épaules, l'air faussement détaché. Avant que Draco ne me saute dessus, je m'enfuyais en courant en direction des escaliers. Je les dévalais, en entendant mon amoureux derrière moi. J'ouvris une porte et eus l'heureuse chance de tomber dans une pièce attenante au jardin, j'ouvris le plus rapidement possible la baie vitrée et passais dans l'ouverture. Je chutai, me relevai et me remis à courir. J'étais essoufflée et morte de rire. Je me pris le pieds dans une racine et m'étalai, je n'eus pas le temps de me relevai que Draco était déjà sur moi. Il m'allongea par terre en parcourant mon corps, il enleva ma robe, et il caressa doucement mes seins.

- Tu m'as manquée, petite femme.

Je n'eus que la force de gémir pour en réclamer plus. Je lui retirai ses vêtements, et nous fûmes bientôt nus. D'un coup de rein il prit possession de mon corps, je me cambrai. Danse apprise mais oubliée. Voici mes repaires. Voici ce pour quoi je vivrais toujours.  
>Pour cette sensation que Draco et moi, nous ne faisions qu'un.<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

- J'ai cru qu'on vous reverrait pas, pouffa Blaise qui enlaçait Parkinson. Aïe, pourquoi me frappes-tu, Pansy ?  
>- C'est quand même ton Impératrice, Blaise. Un peu de respect.<p>

Je la regardai surprise. Elle n'avait pas l'air si salope que ça. Mais bon, je ne m'avance pas trop. Je haussai les épaules et lui dis qu'avec le temps j'avais pris l'habitude de son mauvais humour. Blaise me fit de gros yeux, et je me moquais de lui.  
>Draco et moi, un peu mal ajusté, étions revenu dans le salon, j'étais toute décoiffée, des brindilles dans les cheveux, et j'étais quasiment sûre que nous avions été sur une fourmilière car mon bras droit et ma jambe gauche me démangeaient.<p>

- Comment ça se fait que le Maître ait accepté de te laisser aller chez Blaise sans chaperon, demanda Draco.  
>- Qui te dis qu'il savait que je n'y allais sans personne ? Je lui ai dit que tu serais avec moi, c'est Narcissa qui m'a rejointe devant la porte. Ensuite, nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de mal a deviné où tu étais, je n'ai juste qu'à me concentrer sur la nature de ta magie. Tu sais, j'étais quand même la sorcière la plus douée de ma génération.<br>- Je n'ai pas dit la contraire, ma chérie. J'ai confiance en toi, ajouta-t-il en fourrant son nez dans mon cou. Et tu vas y rester combien de temps ?  
>- Je n'ai pas précisé... En fait, je dois avouer que je lui ai demander alors qu'il était en plein conseil de guerre. Tu sais comme il est distrait dans ces occasions, je dois dire que Merlin était avec moi.<p>

Draco me lança un regard exaspéré. Je haussai les épaules et me levai de ses genoux. J'attrapais la chouette de Blaise, écrivit une courte lettre et l'envoyai. Je soupirai, Draco me demanda s'il m'arrivait parfois d'être enthousiaste. Je le regardai, taquine.

- Bien sûr, je t'en ai fait la démonstration il n'y a pas dix minutes, mais si tu veux que je convainc une nouvelle fois, ce n'est pas un problème. Du moins, pas pour moi.

Mon amant m'accorda un regard flamboyant de désir. Je me mordis sensuellement la lèvre, et je le vis à peine se lever pour m'embrasser, plaquer une main sur mes fesses l'autre sur mon sein. Il en passa une sans ma robe, et caressai mon corps qui en redemandait. J'entendis un gémissement, j'ouvris les yeux, et vis Blaise qui se tortillait gêné, Pansy le regard empli d'un désir aussi brûlent que Draco avait pour moi. Je pouffai sur les lèvres de mon amoureux, et continuai de l'embrasser, il releva ma robe jusqu'en haut de mes cuisses, il me souleva et me posa sur le buffet. Ma robe me passa au dessus de la tête, et je perdis tout contact avec le réalité, ses caresses me faisaient perdre la tête, ses baisers me firent perdre pieds et je le laissais prendre contrôle de tout mon être. Il déboutonna lui-même sa chemise alors que je m'attaquais littéralement à son pantalon, ses mains tardèrent à enlever mon soutien-gorge, et le reste de mes vêtements, alors que je le fis en quelques gestes rapides et efficaces.  
>Aucun de nous deux avait le contrôle, nous ne voulions pas de préliminaire, seulement l'extase à l'état pur, ce n'était plus une envie mais un besoin. Il prit possession de moi d'un coup de bassin, je le suivais dans ses mouvements, seul un écho pour prolonger encore et encore ce moment. Je ne tardais pas à atteindre le but tant rechercher, lui avant moi, et je posai ma tête sur son épaule en respirant rapidement et bruyamment. Je fermai les yeux, et laissai le monde revenir, je ne savais plus ce que je faisais, j'avais la tête qui tournait de façons agréable, les jambes en coton et l'esprit pas tout à fait clair.<br>Puis, je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de faire. Je relevai brusquement la tête, et cherchai l'autre couple du regard. Ils étaient aussi nus que nous, allongés sur le canapé, eux n'avaient pas encore repris pieds, et Draco semblait à peine émergé. Nom de Dieu, il n'y avait que des pulsions comme ça qui arrivait à moi. Je senti les dents de mon amant mordillait mon épaule et je claquai les miennes près de son oreille. Je le sentis sourire contre mon cou, et il se détacha de moi. J'attrapai mes vêtements et allai me laver dans une quelconque chambre. L'eau acheva de me réveiller et de me faire culpabiliser. Je me sentais vraiment sans gêne, je n'étais même pas chez moi. Je frottais mon corps avec force et ne sortit que plus tard. J'enfilai une nouvelle robe blanche. Je la lissai, attachai mes cheveux et rejoignis la bande dans le salon.  
>Ils étaient tous là, Blaise et Pansy sur un canapé, Draco aussi mais en face d'eux, aucun ne parlait, bien trop gêné par ce qui s'était passé. Je partis m'asseoir à côté de Draco et les rejoignis dans le pesant silence.<p>

- Je suis désolée, soufflai-je assez fort cependant pour qu'ils m'entendent. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai totalement perdu les pédales.  
>- Ouais, excusez-nous. On s'est vraiment pas bien tenu, Hermione et moi, ajouta Draco.<br>- C'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus, fis-je remarquer alors qu'il me fit les gros yeux. C'est de ta faute.  
>- Je n'ai jamais rien vu et vécu quelque chose d'aussi... Désirable, sexy, sensuel, s'exclama Blaise. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais ainsi faire l'amour à une femme, et vous m'avez ouvert les yeux.<br>- Ouais, bougonnai-je. N'espère pas qu'on le refasse.  
>- Je sais bien, sourit-il. Mais, cela n'en reste pas moins vrai.<br>- Ca reste entre nous, demandai-je en fixant Pansy et en tendant mon poing fermé.  
>- Pas de doute, dit-elle en appuyant le sien contre le mien.<br>- Y a pas de problème, fit Blaise en rejoignant les nôtres.  
>- Oui, bien sûr.<p>

Et Draco mêla son poing à notre serment. J'échangeai un regard avec Pansy. Quelle étrange manière de commencer une amitié. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si je faisais tout normalement. On frappa à la porte. Tout le monde se regarda affolé, seule moi restai calme. Je me levai et allai ouvrir, Elicia me sauta dessus et Severus me tendit Elvis. Je frottais mon nez contre le siens et le bébé plongea son regard dans le mien. Beau petit coeur, roucoulai-je. Elicia tenait ma robe et je les menai au salon, et expliquai que j'avais envoyé une lettre en demandant à Severus de m'emmener mes enfants, cela ferait moins louche pour le Maître.

- Oh ! C'est ce que tu as écrit avant de, s'exclama Pansy avant de se taire.

Nous rougîmes tous ensemble mis à part Draco, qui ne semblait n'avoir honte de rien. Il embrassa mes joues rouges, et Severus se gratta la gorge. Je le regardai et lui fis remarquer qu'il était encore là, il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et en feignant d'être surpris. Elvis babillait en tendant les bras vers Blaise. Je voulus lui donner, il fit un signe catégorique de la main et je le donnais alors à Pansy. Il en roucoula d'autant plus, tandis qu'elle le regardait avec émerveillement.

- Je l'ai bien réussi n'est ce pas ? Ma fille est aussi un modèle de perfection.  
>- Il est magnifique, il te ressemble déjà, et à ta fille aussi. Comment as- fait ?<br>- Qu'en sais-je ! Je dois avoir des gênes dominants que veux-tu. Puis, il vaut mieux qu'il me ressemble qu'à leurs pères.  
>- Tu sais si tu m'achètes une baguette, on saura si j'ai des pouvoirs magiques.<p>

Je lançai un regard désespéré un direction de ma fille tandis que Draco se fendait la poire. Je tournai ma gamine sur un demi-tour et lui donnai gentiment un coup de pieds aux fesses. En se retournant elle me tira la langue et alla se réfugier dans les bras de Blaise. Elle avait l'air de l'apprécier. Elvis poussa un cri de joie. Pansy joua avec ses petites mains et il se calma, avant de se mettre à pleurer. Il avait faim. Vu la récente scène, je ne savais comme me comporter. Elicia prit les choses en main, comme si elle avait deviné que quelque chose me gênait, elle me fit asseoir, prit Elvis, le posa dans mes bras et se posa en face de moi, me cachant de la vue de tous les autres sauf de Draco, qui ne finissait pas de me reluquer. Elle ne se poussa que quand Elvis eut fini de se sustenter et que je me fus rhabillée. La main de Draco glissa sous ma robe courte et caressa mon dos. Je lui jetai un regard prévenant il haussa les épaules. Et ensuite c'est moi qui manquait d'enthousiasme... Pansy d'une voix timide me demanda si nous restions dormir, qu'elle prépare deux chambres.

- Tu ne veux pas que je dorme avec Draco, demandai-je moitié mauvaise.  
>- Ce n'est pas ça Lady, s'exclame-t-elle. Peu m'importe que vous dormiez avec Draco, justement, c'est pour vos enfants, peut-être serait-il plus avisé de les mettre dans une autre chambre.<br>- Ah ! C'est cela, pouffai-je. Excuse-moi, je suis tellement tendue quand on parle de Draco que je laisse mon imagination prendre le contrôle. Alors oui, deux chambres je te prie. Et en plus, appelle-moi Hermione et tutoies-moi. Nous devrions bien nous entendre désormais.

Je me levai et lissai ma robe que mon amoureux avait toute froissée. Blaise proposa alors une partie de Quidditch à Draco, celui-ci accepta avec plaisir, et les voilà à courir comme deux gamins, en se poussant direction le jardin. Pansy et moi levâmes les yeux dans un bel ensemble. Des vrais gamins, soupira-t-elle. Et pire, ajoutai-je. Nous échangeâmes un regard et éclatâmes de rire.  
>On frappa à la porte, ma nouvelle amie regarda dans ma direction, l'air de croire que avais invité une nouvelle personne. J'avais froncé les sourcils, soudainement inquiète. Je n'avais mandé personne, c'était étrange. Nous allâmes ouvrir et Narcissa se tint devant nous. Mon angoisse disparut comme neige au soleil. Elle avait un sourire calme aux lèvres et e demanda si elle pouvait voir Draco, je lui montrai le jardin et elle hocha la tête. Quand je la regardai mieux, je vis que son calme n'était qu'une façade, elle était inquiète, ou peut-être triste...<br>Mon coeur fit un bond.  
>Elle n'était pas porteuse de bonne nouvelle.<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

Je rattrapais Narcissa par le bras. Mes yeux plongèrent dans les siens.

- Que se passe-t-il ?  
>- Rien, Lady. Laissez-moi voir mon fils, s'il vous plait.<p>

Brûlée par le vouvoiement, je la lâchai. J'étais blessée en moi. Elle me regarda et esquissa un geste vers moi, elle se retint et alla dans la jardin.  
>Qu'avait-elle ? Ce n'était pas normal, je n'aimais pas ça. Mais alors pas du tout. Je m'avançai vers la fenêtre et vis Draco descendre de son balais rejoindre sa mère sur terre. Il l'étreignit joyeusement, un sourire gigantesque sur les lèvres. Sa mère commença à lui parler et il se glaça. Il secoua férocement la tête, sembla incrédule, et furieux avança vers la salle où je me trouvais, sa mère et Blaise sur ses talons. Quand il rentra, il était tellement contrarié, que je fis quelques pas en arrière, il se calma en me regardant. Il se fit plus doux, et il m'enlaça en m'embrassant. Surprise, je répondis à son baiser avec autant d'amour qu'il m'en donnait. Il détacha ses lèvres des miennes, et me sauta dans mon regard, je me perdis dans l'océan de ses yeux. Il me murmura qu'il m'aimait. Mais il était inquiet. Avec un sourire hésitant, je lui répondis que moi aussi. Il secoua la tête négativement et se retourna vers sa mère. Elle nous observait, le visage rempli d'une infinie tristesse, des larmes coulèrent de ses joues, elle secoua la tête en se tenant le coeur. Elle semblait si désolée.<br>Je m'accrochais désespérément à la main de mon amoureux, il la caressa de son pouce. Ma main libre alla attraper sa chemise et je me collais contre lui. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Elicia prendre Elvis et sortir de la salle, pour nous laisser entre adultes, elle m'adressa un sourire d'encouragement. Elle semblait deviner tout ce qu'il se passait.  
>Je posais une main sur la joue de Draco, tourna sa tête vers moi, je cherchai vainement une réponse dans ses yeux, il les baissa. Douloureuse, je me détachai de lui, et reculai.<p>

- Que se passe-t-il, murmurai-je. Quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qu'il se passe, hurlai-je. Que me cachez-vous, vous tous ? Draco ? Narcissa ?  
>- Mon étoile, m'appela mon amant en tendant la main vers moi.<br>- Non, non ! Draco, je t'en prie... Dis-moi.

Il secoua la tête et m'attrapa ds ses bras, je le repoussais autant que je le pus, mais plus je le faisais plus il resserrait son étreinte. Je me mis à sangloter.  
>Je ne savais pas pourquoi je me mettais dans un état comme ça, mais je savais que l'on me cachait quelque chose qui ne plairait pas. Mais je ne pouvais me permettre de ne pas savoir. Je voulais savoir, quoiqu'il en coûte. Je finis par arrêter de me débattre, pleurant toutes les larme que je contenais en moi, Draco m'embrassait sur le crâne, me berçant, et sa main glissait dans mon dos. Je levais la tête et rencontrai ses yeux. Ils étaient remplis d'une infinie tendresse, d'un amour gigantesque, mais aussi d'une indicible tristesse, d'un remord tenace. Il s'en voulait ? Mais de quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? J'ouvris les lèvres, et il en profita pour m'embrasser.<br>Je me déconnectai. Ses bras me serraient contre lui, ses lèvres exerçaient une pression sur les miennes, sa langue jouait avec la mienne. Il semblait ne vouloir faire qu'un avec moi, prouver à la Terre entière que je lui appartenais. Il se détacha ne nouvelle fois de moi, et toisa sa mère.

- Je ne peux pas. Tu le vois ! Je ne suis que pour elle ! Comment pourrais-je faire ça ? Je ne respire que pour elle, je ne marche que pour elle, je ne vis que pour elle. Ce n'est pas un simple amour que j'ai pour elle, elle est mon âme. Je ne suis rien sans elle.  
>- Je ne peux rien faire, Draco, pleura sa mère. J'ai supplier ton père de ne pas le faire, mais il estime que le temps est venu. Et même si je le menaçais de partir, cela ne lui ferait rien. Il tient à le faire.<br>- Quoi donc, demandai-je une nouvelle fois.  
>- Tu m'en voudras, petite flamme, susurra Draco. Tu ne m'aimeras plus, et tu partiras encore une fois. Je ne survivrai pas à un nouvel abandon, et pourtant tu auras le droit de me laisser.<br>- Pourquoi Draco ? Je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir.  
>- C'en est fini de mon célibat officiel, soupira mon amant alors que mon coeur arrêtait de battre. Mon père a décidé que je devais me marier. A Lucy Greengrass.<p>

Je ne sus d'abord pas comment réagir, j'hésitais entre rire et pleurer. Lucy Greengrass ? Draco appartenir à cette gamine ? Quelle était cette blague ? Elle n'avait que 17 ans, et elle avait l'air insignifiant. Ni laide, ni jolie, ni grosse, ni maigre, ni élégante, ni pataude. Seulement riche.  
>Ce fut la colère qui me submergea. Je me mis à hurler que ce n'était pas possible, Pansy posa une main sur mon épaule, je la repoussais et elle chuta. Je tapais du pieds, larmes aux yeux tellement la fureur m'était douloureuse. Draco était à moi, pas à cette gamine qui n'avait que l'argent comme atout. J'étais ce qu'elle n'était pas. Draco était mien. Je m'étais battu pour l'avoir et pour le garder, j'ai mis en périls ma vie, la sienne et celle de ma fille pour cette relation. Et c'est une enfant qui va bénéficier de ceux pourquoi je m'était battue ? Impossible. Je ne le permettrais pas.<br>Je sortis en trombes de la maison, ouvrit le portail d'un geste de la main, les gens couraient derrière moi, mis à part Narcissa. Je transplanais au manoir de Russie, courrait jusqu'au bureau de mon mari. Devant je me calmais, respirais profondément, je me recoiffais et attendis que le feu de mes joues s'éteignent. Enfin prête, je poussais la porte, il était seul devant ses papiers. Je poussais encore un peu plus la porte, rentrais dans la pièce, me grattais la gorge en m'inclinant. Je le vis relever la tête.

- Oh... Madame, vous voici déjà ici. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
>- J'ai appris que vous aviez autorisé le mariage de Draco avec la Greengrass.<br>- Effectivement. Un problème ?  
>- Je ne le veux pas, déclarai-je d'une voix ferme, si j'avais dis à une montagne de se déplacer avec ce ton-là, j'aurais eu le raisonnable espoir de la voir bouger.<br>- Pardon, s'exclama-t-il surpris de mon ton.  
>- Il ne s'occupera plus bien de son devoir de Mangemort. Trop occupé, d'abord à mettre sa femme enceinte, ensuite, il n'aura plus assez de sommeil quand il aura son enfant, et après il s'occupera de l'éduquer dans les règles des Sang-Pur. Sans parler du fait, qu'il va mettre tout en œuvre pour avoir un nombre incalculable de maîtresses, tout en continuant de "s'occuper" de sa femme.<br>- Sûrement mais où est le problème ?  
>- Peut-être est-ce le fait qu'il ne sera plus un bon protecteur pour moi ? Ou pour mes enfants ?<br>- Je vous en mettrais un autre protecteur, si vous le désirez, proposa Voldemort.  
>- Et il faudra que je lui réapprenne tout ce que j'ai fait avec Draco ? Hors de question ! Je garderai Malefoy.<br>- Eh bien, vous ferez avec un Malefoy junior marié, finit par se reprendre mon mari. Quel est ce ton que vous prenez avec moi ? N'oubliez pas qui vous êtes et qui je suis ! Vous m'avez donné un enfant, je n'ai plus besoin de vous. Désormais restez dans votre chambre, je vous ferais signe en cas de besoin.

Je tremblais de rage et d'impuissance. Je m'inclinais avec raideur et partis en faisant claquer la porte. Je courus jusque dans ma chambre, Draco, Pansy, Narcissa, Blaise et mes deux gamins étaient là. Je m'avançai vers le bar où je me servis un bon whisky que j'avalais d'une traite. Je reposais le verre, de nouveau d'attaque, les autres continuaient de m'observer, Draco s'avança vers moi. Je lui adressais un sourire mélancolique.

- Je suppose que c'était une belle histoire Draco. Mais, apparemment c'est fini. Te voilà à une autre. J'avais pas prévu que ça finirait si vite, ni comme ça. En fait, j'avais même pas prévu que ça s'arrête. Que c'est prétentieux, de se croire à l'abri. Quelle jolie naïve je dois faire, souris-je avec auto-dérision.  
>- Ce n'est pas fini, Hermione, mon coeur, ne dis pas ça. Je ne peux pas envisager ma vie sans toi... Ce n'est même pas imaginable. Tu es à moi, Hermione, au même titre que je t'appartiens. Que je sois marié n'y change rien.<br>- Cela ne fait qu'une personne de plus à tromper, réfléchis-je à voix haute. Mon mari a dit que tu resterais mon protecteur, donc le prétexte st déjà tout trouvé. Et en plus, il m'a quasiment répudiée, à mon plus grand désarroi. Tu n'auras qu'à mettre ta femme enceinte et ensuite, tu m'appartiendras de nouveau, m'exclamai-je.  
>- Tu restes avec moi, demanda Draco plein d'espoir.<br>- Oui, Draco. Je reste à toi. Mais plus maintenant. Je ne te laisserais plus me toucher jusqu'à ce que ta femme enfante. Je ne supporterais pas de passer après elle. Ni même avant.  
>- Mais... Je ne suis pas encore marié !<br>- Eh bien, cela ne change rien, soupirai-je. Mais je t'autorise à m'embrasser, souris-je.

Draco resta un moment sans geste ni parole, puis finit par hausser les épaules. Il avait compris que c'était le mieux pour nous deux, pour mon honneur et pour ma raison, lui il ne mettra pas de doutes dans l'esprit de son père et il me garderait.  
>Comme il est difficile d'être amoureuse.<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

- Père, je suis prêt à me marier si tel est votre souhait. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Malefoy senior regarda son fils avec de grands yeux. Je cachais mon sourire derrière ma manche longue. Nous étions rapidement venu pour annoncer la nouvelle. En fait, nous faisions semblant de l'avoir croisé par hasard, Draco supportait avec beaucoup de mal l'idée de l'abstinence. Alors, nous sommes allés à la bibliothèque où Draco avait dit la phrase ci-dessus à son père. C'était assez étrange de voir que Lucius pouvait ressentir des sentiments, et surtout les montrer. Heureusement pour moi, il reprit bientôt un visage impassible en hochant la tête. Il se rendit enfin compte de ma présence, il s'inclina alors qu'Elicia rentrait dans la salle avec Elvis dans les bras. Mon bébé pleurait de toutes ses forces, je le pris en gazouillant, et frottais mon nez contre le sien. Ses grands yeux chocolat finirent par plonger dans mon regard. Il semblait déjà si éveillé, si vif, si intelligent. Il arrêta de pleurer alors que sa toute petite main se posa sur ma joue. J'attrapai ses petits doigts entre mes lèvres, il les fit gigoter et les retira de ma bouche. Il s'étira de tout son long en gémissant, la visage posé sur mon ventre il s'endormit. Avec une tendresse toute maternelle, je caressais son visage et sortit de la pièce pour retourner dans ma croisais mon mari dans les couloirs, mais ne lui prêtais aucune attention. Je m'asseyais sur le fauteuil, les jambes repliés sous moi. J'observais ce visage tout rond, ses pommettes hautes, ses lèvres pleines, ses cheveux déjà miel. Il était beau, mon Dieu, il était magnifique. Et pourtant, destiné à être détesté. Il sera empereur, ou alors il mourra. A moins qu'il ne s'allie au membre de l'Ordre. Peu m'importait, je voulais simplement qu'il vive. Pas forcément longtemps, mais content. Je préférais le voir vivre une vie courte mais intense que longue et ennuyeuse. Avec ce que j'avais vécu, je ne lui souhaitais surtout pas d'être enfermé, par personne, par rien. Sa liberté et sa dignité sont les choses les plus importantes dans la vie de l'homme. Ma liberté était relative, ma dignité quasiment entièrement envolée.

- Mais toi, mon bébé, je ne les laisserais pas t'enchaîner. Même si je dois mourir tu seras libre et heureux. Je n'ai pas réussi avec ta soeur, et j'en suis immensément désolée. Tu vivras pour ce que tu voudras, tu aimeras qui tu voudras, s'il y a des choses à cacher, je serais ton coffre fort, si tu es en danger je serais ton rempart. Tu pourras me faire confiance dans ce monde, je ne serais la seule, mais la première à qui tu pourras confier tes secrets. Je t'aime mon petit coeur. Bien plus que l'on peut l'imaginer. Tu es mon fils, pas le sien, pas à ce serpent. Non, tu es le mien,tu es totalement à moi, souris-je en frottant mon nez dans ses cheveux. Comment une si belle créature serait le fruit de lui ? Sont-ce les traits d'un serpent ? L'odeur d'une vipère ? La beauté d'un boa ? Non, bien sûr que non. Tu réussiras, et tu aideras ta soeur, là où j'ai échoué, car même si ton avenir est tout tracé, tu pourras sortir des sentiers battus, tu feras ce que tu voudras, la seule chose que je te demande c'est de garder ta soeur avec toi. Tu sais, elle mérite plus que tout autre de vivre en liberté, elle ne doit pas être attachée aux choses d'ici-bas. Un ange n'a pas sa place ici. Elle est ma gardienne ailée, elle sera la tienne, mais n'oublie pas d'être là. N'oublie jamais d'être là. Vis pour ce que tu fais, pour ce que tu crois. Ne vis pas pour vivre. Vise plus haut. Car il y a nombre de choses à goûter sur cette Terre, et elle sera te les montrer. Peut-être t'entrainera-t-elle dans une de ses danses magistrales... Elle expliquera ma vie, et j'espère que tu seras attentif, tu me pardonneras de t'avoir mis au monde en te condamnant à une vie de perpétuels combats, peu importe quel côté tu choisiras tu seras toujours confronté à tes ennemis, car eux ne peuvent pas comprendre ce que c'est d'être libéré. Ils sont jaloux, et comme tu seras heureux, ils t'en voudront, alors ils feront tout pour te faire plonger. Et Elicia, elle te montrera en qui croire. Suis-la. Et aime-la. Aime-la de toutes tes forces, je veux que votre amour vous transporte au-dessus des malheurs humains, comme l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Rien ne doit passer avant vous deux. Parce que vous êtes l'avenir de ce monde, quoiqu'ils disent.

~~ Point de Vue Elicia ~~

J'avais écouté le discours de maman à travers la porte. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien d'espionner, mais c'était si beau que je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Maman était bizarre. Parfois, elle semblait venir d'une autre planète. Ce n'était pas moi l'ange, c'était elle. Je n'étais que la fille d'une ange, tout comme mon petit frère. Morceau de ciel. C'est ce qu'elle était. Je ne comprenais pas comment Face-de-serpent pouvait la blesser. Il y avait une sorte de bulle de tendresse qui flotte autour d'elle. Et dès qu'il est là, tout ne devient que haine autour de ma mère, et il n'y a que lui qui ne le sent pas. Pleins de fois, je me suis demandé comment maman pouvait porter autant de dégoût, de haine pour quelqu'un, et continuer de sourire. Ce sentiment provenant d'elle, me mettait quasiment à genoux tellement il était lourd. Il faisait mal aussi. Ce détruit les sentiments comme ça, ça détruit l'âme et le coeur. Et avant, sentais que maman n'avait plus pieds qu'elle sombrait. Puis, Draco est arrivé. Vous savez, c'est comme les jours nuageux, les gros nuages gris menaçant, et puis il y un trou en plein milieu. Le soleil alors semble projetait ses rayons, comme des liens accrochés à la Terre. C'était ça Draco, pour maman. Il la maintenait dans le monde des bons ne sombrait plus. Mieux, elle nageait à la surface. Je pense qu'au fond d'elle-même, maman n'a jamais cessé d'espérer de trouver vraiment quelqu'un qui l'aimerait, l'attente du vrai prince charmant. Elle avait beau être un ange, elle en avait besoin. Une fleur ne vit pas sans soleil, un ange ne vit pas sans amour. C'était tellement dans sa nature d'être aimante avec les gens bons. Ses sentiments étaient la plupart du temps totalement extrêmes. Elle adorait ou détestait. Pas d'indifférence. Je suivais ses opinions, si elle appréciait telle personne, j'avais tendance à bien l'aimer aussi. Exception faite de Draco. Dès le début j'avais remarqué qu'ils pourraient s'apporter des choses l'un et l'autre. Il arrive que les adultes soient si aveugles que j'en ai presque peur. C'est comme le fait que Face-de-serpent ne voit pas que ma mère est folle de Draco.  
>Enfin... Je ne me plains pas. Je poussai la porte et regardai ma mère berçait tendrement son fils. Elle leva les yeux vers moi. Elle ressemblait à un animal sauvage parfois, les yeux vifs et toujours sur la défensive. Son regard s'adoucit en me reconnaissant, elle déplaça Elvis sur son autre genoux, et elle tendit une main vers moi. Quand je la voyais aussi belle, je ne voulais plus penser comme une adulte. Je ne voulais être qu'une enfant, que son enfant. Je me précipitais vers elle, elle referma son bras sur moi et embrassa mon crâne. Je l'aimais plus que n'importe qui. C'était même plus fort que ça. C'était une ange, je la vénérais plutôt.<br>Et j'étais là. Profitant de son amour débordant. Et je lui rendais bien cet amour.  
>On ne blesse pas un ange. A moins d'être un être sans sentiment. Car, les émotions qu'elle dégageait était si puissant que l'on les ressentait aussi. C'est pour ça que je la comprenais mieux que personne. Les gens n'étaient pas assez attentifs à elle, ils croyaient l'écouter alors qu'ils ne faisaient que l'entendre. Ils disent qu'ils l'aiment, mais ils ne font qu'effleurer la surface de l'amour. L'amour, c'est comme un ouragan, ça emporte tout sur son passage, peu importe combien vous essayez d'y échapper, il n'en a cure, et vous happe dans son sillage. Et alors soit c'était le plus merveilleux des chemins jamais empruntés. Soit c'était la route de l'enfer.<br>Le seul mis à part moi qui s'approchait du véritable amour, était Draco. Ce n'était pas que des mots lorsqu'il disait qu'il n'aimait qu'elle, qu'il ne vivait que pour elle. Blaise ne se trompait lorsqu'il disait que Draco la vénérait comme une déesse. En son lui profond, il avait compris qu'elle n'appartenait pas à ce monde.  
>Elle était bien au-dessus de ça.<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

- Draco, le prévins-je alors que sa main allait se perdre sous ma robe blanche.  
>- Oui, oui, murmura-t-il bien trop occupé.<p>

Je repoussais fermement ses doigts qui se faisaient bien trop entreprenant. Il soupira longuement, et se détacha de moi. Je remis correctement mes vêtements, alors que mon amant réajustait son costume. Je le trouvais incroyablement sexy dans cette tenue. Elicia arriva dans sa jolie robe blanche en tenant Elvis, elle me le posa dans les bras alors qu'elle détallait Draco du regard. Elle hocha la tête, l'air content. Draco la remercia quand elle le félicita sur son élégance, puis il revint vers moi, ses mains posées sur mes hanches, il reprit possession de mes lèvres, je souriais contre les siennes et redonnai Elvis à ma fille.

- N'as-tu point honte de tromper ta femme, demandai-je en riant.  
>- C'est toi ma femme, je ne te trompe pas. Je t'appartiens ma chérie. Regarde comme tu es belle, ne suis je pas l'homme le plus chanceux de cette planète ? Tu es à moi.<br>- Le Lord arrive, prévint mon tableau.

J'esquivai un baiser de Draco et allai m'asseoir sur le canapé en lisant, ou feignant de lire un livre. Elicia berçait son frère. Draco continuait de s'admirer dans le miroir. Ce fut ainsi que Voldemort arriva. Il nous regarda quelques temps, l'air impassible. Il se gratta la gorge et je fis semblant d'être surprise. Je m'inclinai vers lui suivit de Draco et d'Elicia, le Lord observa d'un œil rapide la santé de son enfant. Il avait l'air satisfait quant il m'offrit son bras. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, pendant que nous partions, Draco derrière nous je me retournai vers lui en fis le geste de m'essuyer la bouche. Mon amant fronça les sourcils, se regarda dans le miroir et remarqua enfin les traces de rouge à lèvre sur sa bouche. De sa main, il cacha un sourire, il se frotta de sa manche blanche, je levai les yeux au ciel quand il remarqua qu'il avait laissé une grosse trace sur son costume. En poussant un soupir imperceptible je discutai avec mon mari. Il était d'une humeur étonnamment agréable, ce qui changeait de ces derniers temps, puisque que tous ces Mangemorts rataient leurs missions.  
>Draco avait survécu à son rendez-vous avec l'Ordre, il était revenu sain et sauf bien que totalement pensif. Il m'avait étreinte dans ses bras en m'embrassant tendrement, j'eus beau le cuisiner pour avoir des réponses, il resta silencieux et alla se coucher sans tenter de m'avoir dans son lit. Non pas que cela m'avait vexé, mais je m'étais inquiétée tout de même. Heureusement pour moi, le lendemain j'avais retrouvé mon amoureux. Elicia continuait de le regarder bizarrement quelques temps puis l'avait laissé faire sa vie.<br>Les couloirs défilaient devant mes yeux, les tableaux me faisaient des signes encourageants. C'est vrai que l'épreuve que j'allais passer aller être difficile. Aurais-je oublié de dire ce que j'allais faire. Oui, de grandes chances. J'allais, je me précipitais plus exactement au mariage de Draco avec la jeune Lucy Greengrass. A cette pensée je mordis férocement ma lèvre pour ne pas grogner. J'avais beau savoir qu'il m'appartiendrais toujours, le fait de deviner Draco dans les bras d'une fille plus jeune que moi, et qui est en plus sa vrai épouse, ma tordait de l'intérieur. Non pas que je n'aimais pas cette petite, mais elle ne le méritait pas. Draco était mien. D'un côté je la plaignais. Je me souviens quand je l'avais vu la première fois, en compagnie de Draco.

~~ Flash Back ~~

J'étais dans le salon en train de jouer avec mes enfants, Draco gardait un œil prudent sur nous, Blaise était assis en face de moi, Pansy dans ses bras. Narcissa avait ouvert la porte, suivie d'une gamine, je lui avais demandé s'il s'agissait là de sa nouvelle femme de compagnie, Draco, Blaise et Narcissa étouffèrent un sourire. Mme Malefoy m'avait répondue calmement que se tenait devant moi la future femme de son fils.  
>Je ne sais pas quelle tête j'eus à ce moment, mais Pansy éclata de rire avec Blaise. Je leur jetai un regard mauvais qui les firent pouffer un peu plus silencieusement.<br>La fille était jolie, bien qu'un peu commune, ses long cheveux châtains tombaient ondulés sur ses épaules, ses yeux marrons papillonnaient dans toute la pièce et quand elle croisa mon regard elle s'inclina. Un méchant sourire déchira mon visage. Draco me donna une tape sur l'épaule et je lui fis une jolie grimace, tandis que sa fiancée continuait de détailler le sol. Avec un soupir je lui avais demandé de se relever. Obéissante, elle le fit alors que je lui jetai un regard dédaigneux. Elle était plus grande que moi, certes je suis très petite mais tout de même, ses lèvres roses étaient mordues par des dents blanches, de fines mains se tortillaient sur sa taille élancée. Elle ne manquait pas de beauté, certes. J'entendis mon amoureux soupirait derrière moi, il se baissa à ma hauteur l'air sérieux et me dit que j'étais bien plus belle qu'elle. D'un air tout aussi sérieux que le sien, je hochai la tête, ne laissant aucun signe de plaisir à son compliment.

- Ainsi, voici la jeune Greengrass, dont l'importante responsabilité est de donner un descendant aux Malefoy. Mon Dieu, comme le stress doit t'envahir, dis-je ironique. J'espère au moins que tu seras mener à bien cette... Quête ? Enfin. As-tu fini tes études ? Tu me parais bien jeune.  
>- J'ai 18 ans, Lady. J'ai eu tous mes diplômes, à Poudlard dans la maison de Serpentard.<br>- Je me doute bien que c'est à Serpentard, Mr Malefoy père n'aurait jamais laisser son fils épouser une Poufsouffle, répliquai-je. Enfin, je suppose qu'il ne t'a pas choisi pour ton intelligence, tu es jolie, pure et riche. On ne t'en demande pas plus pour ton enfant à venir.

Lucy rougit de rage, alors que je rosissais de plaisir. Je m'amusais bien, je comprenais un peu mieux Voldemort. J'entendais tout le monde soupirait de désespoir en voyant comment j'engageais ma relation avec ma rivale. Elicia, elle-même, regardait l'intruse froidement. Elle s'approcha de moi en s'asseyant sur mes genoux. Elvis babilla en ouvrant ses grands yeux chocolat. Je fis une jolie moue.

- Alors comment s'annonce le mariage, puisque nous sommes là pour en discuter, demandai-je. Je suppose que mon mari vous a ordonné d'aller me mander mon... Comment dit-on déjà ? Autorisation ? Non... Ma bénédiction. Voilà, ma bénédiction. Que feras-tu si je ne la donne pas ?  
>- Je crois, Madame, que mon mariage sera alors sous une mauvaise étoile, alors que je ne veux que le bonheur de ma future famille. Et je pensais que peut-être Madame aurait la gentillesse de faire aboutir mon désir.<br>- Bonheur ? Tu as la prétention de croire que tu peux apporter le bonheur, éclatai-je de rire. Eh bien... En voilà une petite orgueilleuse. Je suppose Draco, que c'est la femme qu'il te faut.  
>- Vous croyez, dit-il faussement sceptique.<p>

Je vis Narcissa lever les yeux au ciel devant notre comportement, Lucy semblait très gênée. Je continuai de sourire goguenarde, et je vis alors une larme s'écraser sur le sol. Et j'eus mal. Qui étais-je pour la rabaisser ainsi ? J'avais vécu la même chose. J'étais une des personnes les mieux placées pour la comprendre et je bâtissais des murs entre elle et moi.  
>Ne raconte pas de conneries ! Il n'y a rien de semblable dans vos situations ! Tu as épousé un homme à tête de serpent, alors qu'elle épouse un des hommes les plus beaux de ce monde. Elle ne sera pas enchaîner à un trône, elle ne sera pas humiliée. Je repris un masque moqueur. Il faut absolument que j'arrête de m'attendrir.<p>

~~ Fin du Flash Back ~~

Et c'est ce que je fis. Je continuais de la rabaisser, Draco ne m'en empêchant pas, je n'avais aucune honte à le faire. Je crois qu'il ne l'aimait pas plus que moi. Enfin, je suppose que cela rétablissait les choses, nous serions mariés tous les deux, mais pas ensemble. Quand je lui en avais fait la remarque, il avait esquissé un sourire et me dit que c'était le destin. Je haussais les épaules, je n'étais pas disposer à laisser ma vie être contrôlée par le destin.  
>Elvis se mit à pleurer, je le pris des bras de ma fille doucement, et le berçai calmement alors que son père lui jetait un regard agacé. Heureusement qu'ils ne dormaient dans la même chambre, car le fils ne faisait pas encore ses nuits. Mon mari poussa, enfin, deux portes et nous arrivâmes enfin à destination. Draco avant d'aller à sa place, passa sa main sur la mienne et la pressa doucement, mon mari occupé à crier sur un de ses hommes, il ne vit pas le clin d'œil encourageant que je lançais à Draco.<br>J'allais m'asseoir à la place qui m'avait échue, tout devant, et la cérémonie commença. Il faut dire que nous étions peu nombreux, Severus comme témoin pour Draco, et une autre jeune fille pour Lucy, les parents, et nous. Draco n'avait pas voulu faire en grande pompe, il me dit plus tard que cela n'aurait jamais été pareil si c'était moi qu'il avait du épouser.  
>La musique se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sur Lucy, joliment habillée d'une simple robe blanche, un bouquet de roses dans les mains. J'entendis mon mari soupirer derrière moi d'ennui, et laissai échapper un sourire à son attention, il me le rendit avec un des siens si rares. Mon coeur battant la chamade, je me détournais du Lord, surprise de n'être pas totalement disgraciée. Draco avait regardé cet échange d'un œil peu appréciatif. Il finit par fixer sa future femme, en tentant de cacher la marque de rouge à lèvres sur sa manche tandis que je me mordais férocement la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire, devant son air coincé.<br>La cérémonie se passa lentement, très lentement, ponctuée des soupirs du Seigneur noir et des sourires qui s'ensuivaient. Draco manque le moment où il devait parler, et il ne réagit qu'une dizaine de seconde plus tard, sous le regard amusé de sa mère, son Maître et moi.  
>Il était bien trop occupé à m'observer.<br>L'amour nous tuera.  
>Et je ne savais pas comme j'avais raison.<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

Je soupirais. Je ne pourrais pas dire combien de fois je l'avais fait durant cette soirée, mais un bon paquet de fois. Je regardais Draco tenir la main de sa femme. Sa femme, je reniflais dédaigneusement, mon mari me regarda de travers et je mimai un bâillement. Avec un sourire, il hocha avec compréhension la tête et me proposa son bras. Étonnée, je n'osais pas refuser. Ma main manucurée se posa sur le costume de grande qualité de mon mari, il me mena dehors sous les regards surpris de tout le monde.  
>Nous étions au bal du mariage de Draco avec Lucy. Au contraire de la cérémonie, il y avait un terrible foule, habillée de soie, et d'autre tissu très chers. Les femmes portaient des montagnes de bijoux, les hommes semblaient s'être renversé leur flacon de parfum dans le cou, les jeunes filles étaient bien trop maquillées, les jeunes hommes bien trop habillés pour être vraiment à l'aise. La musique était si douce que si j'avais été assise je me serais endormie, mais j'avais longuement valsé avec mon mari. Il était étonnamment agréable. Il semblait compréhensif. Je me demandais franchement ce qu'il attendait de moi. J'anticipais une nouvelle envie d'un nouvel enfant. Il m'emmena dans le jardin. la neige avait enfin fondu, on voyait une herbe verte même dans l'obscurité. Il faisait un peu froid, mais rien de très désagréable après l'ambiance du bal.<br>Draco avait gardé une tête renfrognée qui faisait presque peur. Sa femme n'était pas à l'aise devant tant de mauvaise humeur. Elle se tortillait sur son trône que j'avais failli plusieurs fois mourir de rire, je voyais aussi que Pansy et Blaise se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas éclater. Seule Elicia ne s'en préoccupait pas, elle errait un peu partout dans la salle, regardant intensément chaque personne qui osait la regardait dans les yeux. Ils détournaient rapidement le regard. Quand je vis que sa présence était vraiment terrifiante je l'envoyais se coucher avec Elvis, libérant ainsi Narcissa qui rejoignit la salle avec bonne humeur. Qui se refroidit rapidement en sentant l'ambiance morbide.  
>Enfin, me voici dans le jardin en compagnie de mon mari, totalement seule. Il me fit asseoir sur un banc de pierre, il se mit debout devant moi, dos à moi et il regarda le bosquet en face de lui. Je détaillais sa silhouette maigre, imposante semblant venir d'un autre monde. Je percevais une sorte de détresse, d'hésitation. C'était étrange car cela ne venait pas de moi, mais de lui. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je percevais un Voldemort humain, au-delà de son apparence de serpent, de son âme froide, il me paraissait fragile. Enfantin. Il se retourna vers moi, mais son assurance était fausse, superficielle. Et je le perçus pour la première fois, comme un homme. Des doutes, des fardeaux, des déceptions, des colères. Il n'était qu'un homme qui portait un poids bien lourd, le poids du monde. Le poids de son ambition.<p>

- Madame, hésita-il.  
>- Oui, Maître. Je suis là, je vous écoute, osais-je dire.<br>- Vous aurez remarqué qu'il n'y aucun miroir dans le château mis à part dans votre salle de bains, dit-il en me regardant hocher la tête affirmativement. Pour tout vous dire... Je ne peux me voir dans une glace. Voir ce visage de serpent, si pâle, si froid, si monstrueux. Je n'en ai pas la force. Quand j'étais jeune, durant Poudlard particulièrement, j'étais beau. J'obnubilais les gens, je les hypnotisais rien que par mon apparence. Par la suite, je les aspirais dans mon tourbillon grâce à mes qualités d'orateur, mon ardeur, ma franchise, mon apparente amabilité. Désormais je ne suis qu'un serpent.  
>- Mais vous êtes en vie, monsieur, lui dis-je en attrapant sa main. C'était le prix à payer pour être là où vous en êtes. Vous ne pouvez pas regretter vos choix, vous êtes l'avenir de ce monde. Vous avez des milliers d'hommes derrière vous, votre apparence leur importe peu. Ils s'en fichent, ils veulent la victoire.<br>- Mais, je la leur donnerais, hurla-t-il en arrachant sa main de la mienne. En attendant je ne puis rester comme je suis. Je n'en peux plus.

Il se laissa lourdement tombé à mes côtés. Je croisais mes doigts sur mes genoux, je ne savais pas comment réagir. Le silence s'installa. Je savais faire avec un Voldemort cynique et moqueur, mais pas avec celui qui se trouvait à mes côtés. Hésitante, je rattrapais ses doigts, et les serrais doucement. Son visage se tourna vers moi, je lui adressais un sourire rassurant. Ses yeux étincelèrent.

- Vous savez Monsieur, puisque nous en sommes aux révélations. Me marier avec vous n'est pas la meilleure chose qui m'est jamais arrivée. Ne vous fâchez pas. Mais, je voulais rester en dehors de tous conflits, je n'appartenais à aucune cause, seulement à ma fille. Pour moi, prendre un parti revenait à la mettre en danger, je me suis longtemps détestée après notre mariage. Mais, étrangement, elle est heureuse. Et puis, vous. Vous me faîtes découvrir des côtés que je ne connaissais pas chez vous. Vous êtes pleins de surprise. Et si je puis vous venir en aide je le ferais, Monsieur.  
>- Je le sais bien, Madame. C'est pour cela que je suis venu vous voir. Severus aurait mis au point une potion qui pourrait m'aider à retrouver mon apparence. Mais il a besoin de sang purement humain. Il est hors de question que je demande ça à un de mes Mangemorts, ce serait accepter qu'ils aient un point de pression sur moi. J'ai besoin de vous.<br>- Bien sûr, Monsieur. Je vous donnerai mon sang bien volontiers.

Je penchais ma tête vers lui et lui adressais un nouveau sourire. Il hocha la tête, et soupira un doux merci. Mon corps fit un bond, et je décrochais lentement ma main de la sienne. Il me lança un regard surpris, tentant de cacher mon trouble, je me levai, lissai ma robe et lui adressais un nouveau sourire. Il se leva à ma suite, me proposa son bras, que j'acceptais et nous retournâmes dans la salle de bal.  
>Draco me perça des yeux, je levai les miens au ciel, et à l'oreille de mon mari lui annonçais que j'allais me coucher. Il hocha la tête, embrassa ma joue, à ma très grande surprise, et me laissa monter les escaliers. Je ne devais pas cacher mon scepticisme, j'étais persuadée qu'il ne faisait que pour que je lui donne mon sang de bonne grâce, mais il aurait pu directement m'en donner l'ordre. Ceci je ne le comprenais pas, c'était comme si mon autorisation importait. Qu'aurait-il fait si j'avais refusé ? M'aurait-il obligé ? Je ne le savais.<br>Ma fille était endormie dans le lit, j'enlevais mon incommodante robe, et glissai dans une chemise de nuit chaude avant de rejoindre ma fille dans les draps. Sa respiration était régulière, les traits détendus, ses grands yeux fermés. Elle avait plus que jamais l'air d'un ange, un air divin, surnaturel, irréel.  
>Elvis dormait aussi à poings fermés. Sentant que tout allait bien, je fermais les yeux et m'endormis, rejoindre Draco, mon amoureux dans mes rêves. Peut-être serons-nous sur une plage, sur un lit, dans le salon, dans un arbre, dans les feuilles. Peut-être il y aura du soleil, du vent, de la neige, de la pluie, des nuages. Peut-être serais-je vêtue d'une robe blanche, rouge, verte, orange, violette et lui d'un jean noir, gris, bleu, d'une chemise blanche, noir, grise, bleue, verte, argent. Peut-être ferions-nous l'amour, parlerions, chanterions, danserions, ririons, penserions. Peut-être serons nous en compagnie, d'Elicia, d'Elvis, de Blaise, de Pansy, de Narcissa.<br>Qu'en sais-je... Les rêves me réservaient toujours des magnifiques surprises. Et je sombrais.

- Hermione, petite... Debout, le Maître désire te voir. Allô ! Peux-tu te reconnecter au monde ? Sors de ton rêve, petite Hermione.  
>- Lâche-moi Severus. Dis-lui que je suis malade que je vomis tripes et boyaux. Je ne sais pas, invente.<br>- Hum hum...

Mes yeux s'ouvrir en grand sur un Severus moqueur, en regardant au-dessus de son épaule je vis mon mari qui souriait d'un air goguenard. Ma fille était assise au pieds du lit, et elle peignait les cheveux d'une de ses poupées, semblant ne pas suivre la conversation. Je me relevais d'un coup et tentais de me recoiffais légèrement. Un même sourire ironique aux lèvres, mon mari sortit dans la pièce en faisant signe à Severus de le suivre. Dès que la porte fut fermée je soupirais de soulagement. Pourquoi il n'y avait que moi pour me mettre dans des situations pareilles. Je regardais ma fille, et lui demandais si cela faisait longtemps qu'ils étaient là, elle haussa les épaules et me répondis que ça faisait bien un bon quart d'heure. J'ouvris de grands yeux surpris. Je sautais dans ma douche avec ma fille, elle laissa couler l'eau sur son ventre, son visage et son dos. Elle était drôlement jolie. Les yeux fermés, elle respirait la douce odeur de citrons qui flottait dans l'air. Elle semblait bien. Je frottais énergiquement mes bras mes cheveux avec du savon, ressortis de la douche me séchai d'un sort et sautai dans une robe blanche. Dans une grande queue de cheval, j'attachais mes cheveux, tout en observant ma fille s'habillait, elle sortit et alla chercher Elvis, je regardai mon bébé qui gazouillait. Je lui embrassais le bout du nez, et demandai à Elicia de l'emmener à Narcissa. De son pas sautillant elle partit. Je sortit enfin de ma chambre.  
>Severus, Voldemort, Blaise et Draco m'y attendaient. Je m'asseyais tranquillement dans un de mes fauteuils après m'être inclinée et excusée.<p>

- Si vous permettez, j'aimerais que votre sang soit pris maintenant, demanda mon mari.  
>- Bien sûr, dis-je en retenant un soupir, et en voyant que Draco s'empêcher de rire.<p>

Je fronçai les sourcils en me demandant pourquoi il se fendait la poire. Severus se leva vers moi, et je vis enfin ce qu'il tenait dans la main, une aiguille. Donc une piqure. Je me levai à la vitesse de l'éclair et allai me réfugier derrière la table. Draco ne tint plus et explosa de rire.

- Hermione, pour l'amour de Merlin, reviens et laisse-moi prendre ton sang, il n'y a à peine que deux litres. Ca ira vite.  
>- Deux litres ? Hein, hein ! On va avoir un problème Severus, il y a d'autre façon de prendre du sang, on ne me replantera pas ce truc dans le bras, je l'ordonne.<p>

Draco se mordait férocement la langue.  
>Je suppliais mon Maître du regard, il n'affichait qu'un sourire curieux.<br>Ainsi, j'allais devoir céder. Encore.  
>Pourquoi s'acharne-t-on sur moi ?<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

- Hermione...  
>- Rien à faire Severus ! Tu ne t'approcheras pas de moi avec cette aiguille dans la main. C'est totalement impossible, peu importe ce que t dis.<br>- Tu nous fais perdre du temps, soupira-t-il. Ca ira vite.  
>- Deux litres ? Non, ça n'ira pas vite du tout au contraire !<p>

Il s'avança vers moi et je me repositionnai de suite de l'autre côté de la table, dos à mon mari et mon amant toujours en train de rire. Soudain deux bras me ceinturèrent, juste en-dessous de ma poitrine, la faisant sensuellement remonter. La voix de mon mari parvint à mes oreilles, et je frissonnais. Je devais avouer que j'étais en manque. Cela faisait quelques semaines que je ne m'étais pas retrouvée dans un lit avec Draco, aussi j'étais sensible à n'importe quel contact un peu sensuel. Et le fait d'être totalement collé à un homme faisait partie des contacts sensuels. Et pas qu'un peu. Le rire de Draco s'était soudainement tu. Je n'y fis pas forcément très attention, bien trop concentrée, sur la main qui descendait sur ma cuisse. Une pression se fit sur mon bras, je jetais un léger coup d'œil avant de me rendre compte que l'aiguille était plantée dans mon bras. J'allais l'enlever avec des gestes brusques quand l'étreinte se fit plus forte.

- S'il-vous-plait, Madame. Maintenant qu'elle est dans votre bras, laissez-la. Allez vous asseoir, je me charge de vous changer les idées, chuchota le Lord.

J'obéis machinalement, je m'asseyais juste à côté de Draco qui me lança un regard peu approbateur. Je n'y prêtais aucune attention. Bien trop préoccupée par la tige de fer planté dans mes bras et qui était en train de sucer mon sang, je regardais la poche se remplir de mon sang d'un œil peu appréciateur. Cette hémoglobine m'appartenait après tout. Je me demandais comment je pouvais permettre que l'on me dessèche.  
>Je détachais mon regard et m'enfonçai dans mon siège, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Voldemort ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se mit à parler avec moi de diverses choses, comme de notre fils, des missions (son visage se durcit) qui n'arrêtaient pas de rater. Je lançai un regard à Draco qui restait impassible.<br>Je savais que c'était lui qui donnait toutes les informations à l'Ordre, ce qui permettait aux membres de se préparer et à Draco d'assurer ma survie. D'ailleurs peu importe ce que je lui disais, il ne voulait pas abandonner son espionnage, sous prétexte que s'il arrêtait maintenant, c'est sûr que l'Ordre le mettrait à mort. Mes lèvres se tordaient alors dans une grimace.

- Vous allez bien Madame, demanda mon mari.  
>- Hum ? Oui, oui. Très bien, si on omet que j'ai une sangsue sur le bras, ajoutai-je en fusillant ladite chose.<br>- Eh bien ! Je ne vous savez pas si effrayée ! Avec ce que vous avez pu faire contre moi, vous et Potter. Ou encore Weasley. D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi vous n'aviez pas fini par être mariés.  
>- J'ai radicalement changé la dernière année, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Un ras-le-bal soudain. Je me suis mise à la fête, au sexe et aux substances illicites. Je ne regrette pas, je n'étais pas dépendante, ni même une salope. Je profitais c'est tout, et puis cela me permettait de collecter des informations pour l'Ordre. Jusqu'à ce que mon adorable Elicia arrive. Je me suis retirée du métier. Comme quoi, on est jamais tout à fait tranquille. Le passé nous rattrape, toujours, dis-je en grinçant des dents.<br>- J'ai appris que vous avez été dans le cercle des Artistes.  
>- Hum, demandai-je en sortant de mes souvenirs sombres. Oh ! Oui. J'ai été la plus grande écrivain de mon temps. J'ai arrêté quand je vous ai épousé. Cela ne correspondait plus à mon emploi du temps, me précipitai-je de rajouter.<p>

Il hocha la tête. Severus arriva, et sortit, enfin !, l'aiguille de ma peau. Je me grattais furieusement le bras. Le Maître eut un sourire satisfait, il me remercia tout en embrassant ma main et sortit de la salle, Severus derrière lui, il me fit un clin d'œil juste avant de refermer la porte.  
>Draco attrapa mon bras et baisa doucement ma piqure. Je posais une main tendre sur le sommet de son crâne et me mis à jouer avec ses cheveux blonds. On frappa à la porte, Blaise et Pansy arrivèrent. Zabinni mit un grand coup dans le dos de Draco qui se releva avec un regard méchant, la pliure de mon coude était toute violette. Je fis les gros yeux à Draco et il haussa les épaules, faussement innocent. J'aurais voulu le pendre.<br>Elicia était avec Narcissa et Elvis, je n'avais donc aucun soucis à me faire. Un haut-le-coeur me prit soudain. Je courus dans la salle de bain et vomis tripes et boyaux dans les toilettes. Draco était à la porte, je la fermais d'un geste brusque de la main, m'isolant de tout.  
>Ce n'était pas normal. Je ne tombais quasiment jamais malade. Je n'avais aucun autre symptômes que les vomissements. Je tentais de me calmer, ce n'était que la première fois, quelque chose que j'avais mal digéré peut-être. Comme pour me contredire, mon ventre sembla e tordre et je me remis à vomir. J'attendais les coups frénétiques à la porte, et les appels réguliers de tout le monde.<p>

- Allez vous en ! Laissez-moi ! Je vais bien.

Rien à faire, Baise récita un sort et ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la salle. Je me levais, allai au lavabo et lavai ma bouche. Ils ne me quittaient pas des yeux. Je les poussai de mon chemin et m'asseyais sur mon lit. Je massai mes tempes en essayant de me concentrer.  
>Ce ne pouvait tout simplement pas être possible. Je ne pouvais... Pas de nouveau. Et puis, ce serait... Elvis avait un mois et demi. La dernière fois, remontait à deux voir trois semaines. Mon ventre se tordit.<br>Un bras se posa sur mes épaules, et je rejetais le contact. Je me recroquevillai dans le fond de mon lit. J'entendis le nom d'Elicia être prononcé. Des pas, une porte qui s'ouvre puis qui se ferme.  
>Ce qui se passait était la fin de tout. Une toute petite main se posa sur les miennes. Je rencontrai les yeux chocolat de mon ange, elle alla se réfugier dans mes bras. La chambre se vida. Il ne resta bientôt que ma fille et moi.<p>

- C'est arrivé de nouveau, n'est-ce pas Maman, demanda ma y a encore un toi qui pousse là, dit-elle en posant une main sur mon ventre. Tu attends un nouvel enfant.  
>- C'est peut-être faux, ma chérie, dis-je la voix serrée. Et puis, ne dis pas ça tout haut. Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Je pourrais seulement faire une indigestion, ou alors avoir attrapé un mauvais virus. Aucune hypothèse ne doit être oubliée.<br>- Ni celle que tu sois de nouveau enceinte, Maman chérie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te mets dans tous ces états. tu as déjà deux enfants.  
>- Oui, mais celui-ci, si je le suis, sera de Draco. Et si cela venait à s'apprendre.<br>- Eh bien ?

Je regardai Draco qui venait de poser la question. Je cachais mes yeux dans les cheveux de ma fille. Je ne voulais pas envisager cette hypothèse. Ce n'était pas possible. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais pas. Ce serait mettre en danger tout ce pourquoi j'ai vécu ces derniers temps. Elicia, Elvis, Draco, le nouveau bébé. Et tous ceux qui serait au courant. Mais je ne suis pas enceinte. Ce serait... N'y pense plus.

- Hermione, m'appela mon amant qui s'était assis sur le lit. Il faut que je sache. Fais un test je t'en prie.  
>- Non. Ca va passer Draco. Je le sais. C'est obligé. Cela ne peut être, finis-je en me relevant et en lissant ma robe.<br>- Hermione ! Je ne plaisante pas ! Si tu as mon bébé dans ton ventre, je refuse que tu le mettes en danger, où que toi tu le sois par ailleurs. C'est mon rôle.  
>- Draco, sais-tu ce que cela signifie si le test se révèle positif ? Il faudra que je recouche avec mon mari, ou que j'avorte, ce qui est d'ailleurs hors de question, puisque tout le monde se douterait de quelques choses. Mais si le bébé nait, et qu'il a tes caractéristiques. Il mourra. Toi aussi. Moi aussi. Et nous entraînerons d'autres personnes, comme Blaise ou Pansy.<br>- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Et puis nous sommes assez grands pour nous débrouiller.

Blaise et Pansy nous avez rejoint. Je tremblais de tout mon coeur et secouai nerveusement la tête. Draco me prit dans ses bras, je voulus le repousser, je me débattis, mais il ne me lâcha pas je finis par fondre en larmes sur son épaule, les sanglots secouaient mon corps, je m'accrochais désespérément à mon amoureux, comme à ma dernière bouée de sauvetage. Finalement je me calmai, et l'embrassais sur la joue. J'essuyai mes larmes et repris une posture décente.

- D'accord. Faisons un test.

Et je savais déjà la réponse.  
>Il paraît que le passé nous rattrape toujours...<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

- Dis-moi que tu as fait un test.

Draco me suppliait presque. Je haussai les épaules, faussement détachée et secouai négativement la tête. Il vit rouge, son visage se crispa, je m'éloignai de quelques pas, et attendis l'orage. Ses poings se fermaient et s'ouvraient convulsivement, ses sourcils se touchaient presque, et ses yeux parfois si bleu, prenaient une couleur métallique, froide et blessante, comme une lame de dague.

- Non, mais tu te fiches de moi, Hermione ? Cela fait deux semaines, j'ai accepté que tu ne le fasses pas les premiers jours, tu aurais pu avoir raison, tu aurais pu avoir avalé quelque chose de mauvais ou quoique ce soit d'autres. Mais, plus maintenant ! Ça fait deux semaines, soit tu es enceinte, soit tu as une grave maladie, dans ces deux cas, j'aimerais en être sûr.

- Je m'y prépare Draco. Laisse-moi le temps de me faire à l'idée, que ma mort sera dans environ neuf mois.  
>- Tes deux enfants te ressemblent, même si cela me coûte de le dire, je suppose que celui qui tu portes le sera aussi. Enfin, si tu es enceinte bien sûr.<br>- Hum. 

Je me frottais les mains pensivement. Elicia se posa sur mes genoux en fusillant Draco du regard. Elle se mit à babiller sur un de ses livres, je l'écoutais attentivement. Elvis se mit à pleurer, Narcissa alla le chercher.  
>Vous devez avoir compris que Narcissa était au courant, on ne lui cache jamais rien très longtemps... Draco continuait de fulminer, de temps en temps je voyais ses sourcils se froncer, ou alors sa mâchoire se crisper. Je soupirai. Il ne semblait pas comprendre l'horreur de la situation. C'était tellement terrible, pas le fait d'avoir un enfant de lui, mais le fait que j'étais mariée à l'homme le plus puissant de ce monde, que j'attendais l'enfant d'un autre, et qu'il tenait dans ses mains ma vie et celles de beaucoup d'autres.<br>On frappa délicatement à la porte, Draco avec un pas rageur ouvrit la battant. Severus le salua à peine et se dirigea vers moi. Je lui adressais un sourire l'air de rien. Lui n'était pas au courant et il avait intérêt à continuer à ne pas l'être. Mon amoureux tenta de se décrisper, Narcissa était dans l'encadrement de la porte de ma chambre, Elvis dans les bras et veillait sur la scène, Elicia avait arrêté de parler, et me regardait intensément. J'ai toujours l'impression que ma gamine était au courant de tout avant moi. Et cette fois-ci aussi. Elle semblait attendre une réponse de ma part alors qu'aucune question n'avait été posée. Encore, du moins.

- Hermione, pour l'amour de Merlin, dis-moi que tu as couché avec le Maître il n'y a pas longtemps, me supplia Severus.  
>- J'ai couché avec le Maître il n'y a pas longtemps, souris-je.<br>- C'est vrai ?  
>- Non.<p>

Et j'éclatai joyeusement de rire devant le soudain espoir que je lui avais donné, et la déception tout de suite après. Je devenais sadique avec le temps. Il faudra que je me surveille à l'avenir. Il soupira et se laissa tomber au sol, quand il releva ses yeux vers moi, je perdis mon sourire. Il semblait si malheureux, si triste. Je posais ma main sur sa joue, et lui donnais un sourire rassurant. Mon autre main alla se perdre dans ses cheveux noirs. Son front se posa sur mes genoux et je continuais de le rassurer comme je pouvais le faire avec Elicia parfois. Celle-ci, dès qu'elle avait vu le professeur tombait à genoux s'était vivement décalée sur le côté et avait seulement posé sa tête contre mon bras. Ses grands yeux chocolat ne me quittaient pas.

- Severus, que se passe-t-il, demanda Draco en ne faisant pas attention à mon geste pour lui interdire de parler.  
>- Hermione, gémit-il.<br>- Je suis là, dis-je en continuant de caresser sa joue. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas aussi grave, il y a toujours une solution, parfois il n'y a même pas de problème. Il ne faut pas s'en faire comme ça, Severus.  
>- Hermione, tu es enceinte.<p>

Ma main se figea sur sa joue, mon sourire se glaça et mon regard se durcit.

- Tu peux répéter ?

- Tu es enceinte, déclara-t-il une nouvelle fois sans lever les yeux vers moi.

- Oh.

Je déplaçai mon regard sur Draco qui tentait de réaliser. Soudain, un grand sourire fendit son visage, il courut vers moi et me serra dans ses bras en me remerciant. Violemment, je le repoussai.

- Es-tu stupide, m'exclamai-je. Ma grossesse ne signifie que notre mort. A tous ! Ta mère, ton meilleur ami, sa fiancée, la tienne, celle d'Elicia, celle de Severus peut-être et la mienne ! Ce bébé va tous nous tuer.

- On va trouver une solution, me calma Draco. Mais chérie, tu attends un bébé. De moi. Je vais être père grâce à la seule femme que j'aime.

Je me tus un moment. C'est vrai que de ce point de vue, la situation semblait moins dramatique. J'étais enceinte de Draco. L'homme de ma vie. Et sans que je puisse m'en empêcher, un sourire semblable à celui de mon amant apparut sur mon visage. Les autres, en voyant mon sourire, s'approchèrent de nous et nous félicitèrent. Mais je réfléchissais déjà à une solution. Il fallait que je pousse mon mari à repasser une nuit avec moi.

- Draco, il faut que tu mettes ta femme enceinte. Et vite, lui dis-je pensive. Ça éloignera les soupçons.

- Crois-moi je fais ce que je peux, mais cette fille... Je n'y arrive pas.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur un de seuls hommes dont le rêve n'est pas d'avoir une maîtresse, soupirai-je faussement dramatique.

- Va te plaindre, plaisanta mon amoureux.

Je regardai l'heure, 18 heure 15. Le dîner n'allait pas tarder. Je me levai, rentrai dans ma chambre et bouleversai toute ma garde-robe. Je trouvai une ravissante robe, un fourreau vert émeraude qui mettait parfaitement mon corps en valeur. Avec une telle arme, faire craquer l'homme dans le Maître ne devait pas être insurmontable. Je regardai si mon ventre ne sortait pas trop dans cette robe, mais Merlin merci, je n'étais même pas enceinte d'un mois, donc pas encore gonflée. Des mains vinrent alors caresser mon ventre et je sentais des lèvres se poser sur ma nuque, je soupirai de bien-être et penchai ma tête en avant pour lui laisser plus de place. Mon amoureux se mit alors à mordiller la peau tendre tandis que je me mordais férocement les lèvres. Apparemment, cette robe ne faisait pas effet que sur mon mari. Je me retournai, entourai son cou de mes bras et cognai mon bassin dans le sien. Il eut un soupir de pure luxure et je sentais que la température augmentait sensiblement.

- Tu as changé d'avis, sourit Draco contre mes lèvres.

- C'est une exception, murmurai-je. Pour fêter notre enfant.

- Génial, je te mettrais enceinte plus souvent, alors.

J'éclatai de rire contre son cou, je suçai tranquillement la peau pour y laisser une marque et soufflai ensuite sur la chair légèrement meurtrie. Ce fut le geste de trop. Draco me poussa sur le lit, d'un geste expert il ôta ma robe qu'il fit glisser sur mon corps suivi d'un chemin de baiser. Je me cambrai sous le toucher.

Nous ne sortîmes de la chambre que pour l'heure du dîner. Blaise et Pansy nous regardèrent d'un air moqueur. Narcissa nous adressa un sourire heureux alors qu'elle jouait assise par terre avec Elvis, Elicia lisait tranquillement un livre sur un des canapés et ne releva même pas la tête vers nous.

- Et moi qui pensais que Hermione était un modèle de fermeté, déclara Pansy d'un air faussement déçu.

- Je comprends. C'est un vraie désillusion, approuva son fiancé.

- De quoi vous parlez, demanda Draco.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir, Pansy Blaise et moi nous exclamâmes.

Draco nous regarda d'un air suspicieux, alors que je lui adressai un sourire rassurant. Blaise leva Pansy d'une claque affectueuse sur les fesses, Elicia claqua son livre, Narcissa attrapa Elvis et se remit debout. En passant à côté de moi, elle fit un compliment sur ma robe auquel je lui répondis un sourire.

Nous croisâmes mon mari et il me regarda d'un air surpris mais appréciateur.

- Maître, je voulais justement vous voir, m'exclamai-je faussement ravie.

- Je suis là.

- Eh bien, souris-je. Je me demandai... Que peut-être... Vous m'accorderez la chance... De vous rejoindre. Ce soir. Dans vos appartements, ponctuai-je ma phrase d'un regard entendu.

- Comment refuser, souffla-t-il en jetant un regard désireux sur mon corps.

Je lui adressai un sourire pleins de promesse et me remis à avancer mettant bien mes fesses en relief. Je retins un sourire victorieux quand je sentis une main glisser sur cette partie bien précise alors que mon mari arrivait à ma hauteur.

-_ Point de vue Draco _-

Je savais que c'était pour nous sauver qu'elle faisait ça. Je le savais. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être affreusement jaloux. Ma mère le sentit, aussi elle attrapa ma main et la serra dans la sienne. Je lui adressai un sourire crispé qui se tendit encore plus quand j'entendis Hermione rire avec son mari. Je relevai les yeux vers eux et vis avec effarement que le Maître avait posé une main sur la chute de rein de sa femme. Nous rentrâmes finalement pour le repas. Je ne saurais dire ce qu'il s'est passé à partir de ce moment. Je me noyais dans la colère, dans la jalousie, et même dans la culpabilité. Si je ne l'avais pas mise enceinte, elle n'aurait pas eu à vivre cette épreuve.

Ma mère ne cessait de me répéter « C'est pour votre enfant, Draco. C'est pour votre enfant. » Comme si cela expliquait tout. Comme si cet enfant allait être la raison de tout.

Je ne repris conscience réellement que le matin, quand Hermione passa de nouveau la porte. Elle m'adressa un sourire rayonnant. Comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Elle revenait d'une promenade.

-_ Point de vue Hermione _-

Je poussai la porte de mes appartements avec un sourire. Je l'avais fait. Plus besoin de se prendre la tête. Oui, je me sentais sale. Oui, je voudrais que Draco me prenne dans ses , j'aurais préféré ne pas le faire. Mais c'était simplement quelque chose que je devais faire. Parfois, il faut arrêter de lutter contre le destin et obéir à la raison. Je devais le faire. Pour tout le monde.

Draco s'approcha de moi et me serra contre lui, je lui rendis doucement son étreinte. En me détachant de lui, je lui proposai une douche commune. Il eut un sourire mutin.

- Encore une exception, demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- A-t-on vraiment jamais fini de fêter l'arrivé d'un bébé ?

Il ne prit même pas le temps de me répondre, il me porta jusque dans la baignoire et nous fîmes joyeusement l'amour.


	34. Chapter 34

Je caressais mon énorme ventre, échouée sur mon lit. La lumière se déposait doucement mais sûrement dans ma chambre. Je tournai la tête vers Draco qui continuait de dormir. A partir de mon troisième mois de grossesse, j'ai commencé à moins dormir. Je ne me sentais pas fatiguée, j'ai juste réduit mes heures de sommeil.

Je me souviens quand j'ai annoncé à mon mari que j'étais sûrement de nouveau enceinte.

°_ Flash back _°

J'étais dans son bureau, Draco après s'être incliné s'était adossé à la porte et me regardait. Mon mari était plongé dans ses papiers. Je restais debout, silencieuse, attendant qu'il veuille bien me prêter attention. Il finit par lever les yeux sur moi.

- Madame ?

- Je suis de nouveau enceinte, dis-je crûment agacée par son ton froid.

Il resta à me regarder longtemps, semblant essayer de prendre la mesure de mes paroles. J'attendis bien patiemment qu'il se reprenne.

- C'est... Inattendu, lâcha-t-il.

- Je vous l'accorde, répondis-je en m'inclinant une nouvelle fois.

- Il a suffit d'une fois. C'est peu par rapport à Elvis.

- Une fois particulièrement... Remplie, ajoutai-je pleine de sous-entendue.

- Je vous l'accorde, sourit-il fier de lui. Eh bien soit, qu'il en soit ainsi. Madame, vous portez de nouveau ma descendance. Prenez bien soin de vous. Je viendrais vous voir dans quelques jours. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre enfant. Il sera traité de la même manière qu'Elvis.

- Je vous remercie, Maître.

Je m'inclinai et sortis, suivie de Draco.

- Si tu savais combien c'est bon de hurler dans sa tête « Il est de moi cet enfant ! C'est mon bébé ! » en continuant de le regarder en souriant.

J'adressai un sourire lumineux à mon amoureux.

°_ Fin du Flash back _°

J'espérais de tout cœur que ce bébé me ressemble une nouvelle fois. S'il ressemblait à Draco ce serait... Une catastrophe. Rien ne pourrait rattraper mes erreurs. Draco avait lancé les paris pour savoir si son enfant serait une fille ou un garçon. Blaise, Narcissa, Draco et moi étions sûrs que ce serait un garçon. Narcissa et Draco avait avancé l'argument « Les Malefoy n'ont que des garçons » ce qui m'avait bien fait rire. Pansy, Elicia et Severus espéraient une fille, pour plus de calme.

Draco avait vécu ses vraies premières fois. Le bébé qui bouge. Il avait été fasciné par ce phénomène bien plus qu'avec Elvis. Il était émerveillé que je porte son sang dans mon ventre.

C'était des choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à vivre de la même manière qu'avec sa femme. Elle était tombée enceinte alors que j'attendais mon bébé de trois mois. Il adorait déjà son autre enfant, mais sa femme ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Je le voyais parfois avec elle, il portait des regards extraordinaires sur le ventre de Greengrass, mais son regard se ternissait une fois qu'il levait les yeux sur sa femme. Il ne lui était pas antipathique, il restait poli et distant avec elle, jamais insultant, toujours doux, surtout depuis qu'elle était enceinte. Mais il se comportait avec elle comme si il venait juste de la rencontrer.

Une douleur me tordit le ventre et je perdis le souffle. Une fois la contraction passée, je secouai tendrement Draco qui grogna contre moi. J'insistai et il ouvrit les yeux encore embués dans le sommeil.

- Draco. J'ai des contractions.

- Hum.

- Draco. Eh Draco ! Tu vas bientôt pouvoir toucher ton bébé.

- Quoi, cria-t-il en se redressant brusquement. Tu accouches ?

- Pas maintenant, maintenant, mais le travail a commencé.

Il ouvrit une grande bouche et continua de ma regarder. Je passais une main rassurante et lui conseillai d'aller chercher la médicomage d'Elvis.

- Tu ne préférerais pas Severus ?

- Draco, il a déjà vécu l'accouchement d'Elvis, j'ai failli lui couper un doigt avec mes dents. Je pense qu'il mérite de ne vivre l'enfer qu'une seule fois.

Il hocha la tête, s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard on frappa à la porte et Narcissa entra. Je souris en pensant que Draco avait fait un détour juste pour que sa mère soit avec moi, pour que je ne sois pas seule.

Nous nous sourîmes.

- Vous commencez à avoir une grande famille, commenta tranquillement Narcissa.

- Mes bébés ont tous un père différent, souris-je avec dérision. Et c'est sûrement celui qui va arriver qui a le plus de chance du côté paternel.

- Je ne savais pas que Draco serait si... Paternel. Au début, je pensais que c'était juste parce que c'était le vôtre, mais il adore déjà le bébé que porte sa femme.

- Il sera un bon père.

- Et vous êtes une bonne mère. Vos enfants ont de la chance.

- Qui s'occupe d'Elicia et d'Elvis, demandai-je soudainement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Severus a été étrangement ravi de savoir qu'il devait s'occuper des enfants _déjà_ nés.

Je ne pus m'empêcher du sourire. Draco rentra avec la médicomage qui fit sortir mon amoureux. Elle regarda où en était le travail et déclara qu'elle reviendrait dans trois heures. L'accouchement devrait être rapide. Je la remerciai brièvement et lui demandai de faire rentrer mon garde en sortant. Elle me jeta un regard étrange auquel je répondis par un son dédaigneux. Elle fit tout de même ce que je lui dis.

- Pas trop tendu, souris-je en direction de Draco.

- Je vais être Papa.

- C'est moi où il a vraiment un air stupide avec ce sourire Poufsouffle sur les lèvres, demanda Blaise en rentrant dans la chambre.

- Il a vraiment l'air stupide, affirma Pansy.

- Je rigolerai bien quand ça vous tombera dessus, ricanai-je.

Les deux amoureux pâlirent soudainement. Ils n'en étaient pas arrivés à ce stade de leur relation apparemment. Draco ne fit même pas attention au remarque qui lui tombait dessus, il était aussi heureux qu'un gamin à Noël. Très prévenant, il me demandait sans cesse si j'allais bien, je jetai un regard désespéré dans sa direction alors qu'il s'inquiétait. Je le voyais hésiter entre le calme qu'imposait la situation et l'excitation d'avoir bientôt un bébé. Si le Maître le voyait comme ça, il aurait quelques doutes sur la santé mentale de mon garde.

On frappa de nouveau à la porte, je fronçai les sourcils, la médicomage ne devait venir que dans une heure, et toute ma famille état réunie. On poussa la porte et Elicia rentra avec Elvis dans les bras. Severus les suivait de près.

- Ta fille est insupportable, me donna-t-il comme excuse.

- Pas de ma faute si mon baby-sitter est pitoyable...

- Je ne t-

- On se calme, m'écriai-je. Severus tu devrais savoir qu'Elicia allait finit par t'avoir. Et Elicia tu parles autrement de Severus d'accord ?

- Hum.

- Bien.

Je reposai ma tête sur mon oreiller. Une contraction me coupa de nouveau le souffle, Draco le vit et attrapa ma main, je lui adressai le sourire crispé le plus rassurant que j'avais en magasin. J'attendis patiemment qu'elle passe, et je pus de nouveau respirer. Les contractions se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

La médicomage finit par arriver et renvoya tout le monde sauf Narcissa.

- Vous voulez rester, demanda-t-elle à Severus ?

Celui-ci eut un sourire de dérision, et secoua la tête en marmonnant des choses dont je ne compris que « J'ai fait ma part » « Je tiens à mes doigts » et « Bonne chance » avant de fermer la porte. Parfois, il avait l'air d'un de ces méchants sombres qui fermaient les portes avec un rire démoniaque. Narcissa me sourit, me rassurant à peine.

-_ Point de Vue Draco _-

J'étais dans le salon, attendant mon bébé. C'était une attente terrible. Je voulais le tenir, je voulais m'assurer que Hermione allait bien, je voulais la voir avec NOTRE enfant dans les bras, je voulais enfin être heureux maintenant que je le pouvais. Certes, c'était un bonheur de l'ombre, mais c'était du bonheur. Est-ce que mon bébé allait être un garçon ? Je l'espérais de tout cœur, parce que nous avions parié dans le dos de Hermione, Blaise (il avait finalement opté pour la fille car avec ma chance légendaire il était sûr que je serais le seul Malefoy à avoir une fille) et moi. Si je perdais, j'étais bon à lui obéir sur trois ordres. Il pouvait me demander n'importe quoi (à part le « Tu feras tout ce que tu diras pendant tout le reste de ma vie » il avait déjà essayé à Poudlard, et il avait assez bien compris la leçon). Par contre si je gagnais...

- C'est normal qu'on entende rien, demanda Pansy l'oreille collée à la porte.

- Je pense que Mme Malefoy a mis un sort d'insonorisation sur la chambre, répondit Blaise. Elle te connaît assez pour savoir que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire ta fouine.

- Je t'emmerde, Zabini.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Pansy.

Pansy se releva d'un coup sec (se prenant la poignée sur le haut du crâne dans la foulée) et regarda atterrée Blaise. Je les regardai tour à tour en me demandant pourquoi ils étaient soudain si tendus... Je jetai un regard à Severus qui haussa les épaules.

- C'est vrai, demanda soudain Pansy presque en chuchotant.

- Ouais, répondit aussi Blaise comme si il avait peur de briser l'air.

Pansy se jeta alors sur lui et l'embrassai à pleine bouche. Oh. J'avais enfin compris, ils ne s'étaient jamais qu'ils s'aimaient. Les Serpentards (Eh oui ! Nous étions encore Serpentard même si nous n'étions plus à Poudlard, Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours), donc les Serpentards ont toujours eut du mal à avouer les sentiments positifs comme l'amour, ou l'amitié. Que Blaise dise à Pansy qu'il l'aimait venait presque à la demander en mariage.

Alors qu'ils continuaient de s'embrasser et de se dire des mots doux (vomitif, je vous dis) la porte s'ouvrit et tout le monde regarda dans cette direction. La médicomage me regardait bizarrement mais me permit d'entrer alors que je me précipitai vers la chambre. La beauté du spectacle me submergea. J'entendis vaguement Severus demander « Toujours tous vos doigts ? ».

Hermione, complètement décoiffée les joues rouges, tenait un tas de couverture dans ses bras. Ma mère était assise à côté du lit et me regardait. Je m'approchai du lit, m'asseyant sur le bord. Du bout des doigts, je repoussai un peu la couverture pour apercevoir mon bébé. Il n'était pas encore propre, tout fripé, et luisant. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de déjà l'aimer. J'embrassai le front de la femme que j'aimais qui me tendit le paquet. Avec mille précautions, je l'attrapai, le serrai contre moi et le regardai de plus près. Je jetai un regard vers la nouvelle mère qui comprit la question.

- C'est un garçon.

J'eus un sourire rayonnant, même si mon bébé avait été une fille ça n'aurait rien changé de l'amour que j'avais pour lui. C'était un garçon. J'étais père d'un petit garçon.

= - Plus tard - =

Nous étions dans la chambre, tout le monde avait attrapé une chaise et s'était assis autour du lit, il n'y avait que Hermione et moi qui étions allongés. Merlin merci, le Maître était en mission. La médicomage après avoir nettoyé mon fils, nous l'avait rendu et était parti en nous jetant de nouveau un regard étrange. Je berçais tranquillement mon bébé et je souriais.

- Arthur. C'est cool Arthur, s'exclama Blaise.

- Trop Weasley, répliquâmes Hermione et moi en même temps.

- Morgan, proposa Pansy.

- C'est un garçon que j'ai, pas une fille, répliquai-je.

- C'est aussi un prénom de garçon, s'insurgea mon amie.

- Peut-être mais pas du mien.

- Cygnus, intervint Narcissa.

- Oh non ! Pas de nom d'ancêtre pour mon fils, grimaça Hermione.

- Ahmed, déclara Elicia.

- Hum... Non, répliqua sa mère qui savait parfaitement que sa fille ne proposait que des prénoms qui ne lui plairait pas juste pour qu'elle s'occupe un peu d'elle.

- Scorpius, marmonnai-je.

- Trop Malefoy, sourit Hermione. Tu appelleras ton bébé comme ça avec la Greengrass si tu veux. Je pensais à... Théodore.

Mon cœur se serra à ce nom. Théo... Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pensé à lui. Blaise et moi nous nous regardâmes et Pansy baissa la tête les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Je sais qu'il est mort il y a quelques années, expliqua Hermione. Je sais aussi que c'était un grand ami à toi Draco.

- Il s'est suicidé, coupa froidement Blaise. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas prendre la Marque. Le Maître n'acceptera jamais que son fils se nomme comme un insurgé.

- Je suis désolée, murmura la femme que j'aimais.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, la rassurai-je.

- Et si... On mélangeait simplement les lettres de son prénom, clama Pansy. Rohédeto ?

- Eurk, grimaça Hermione.

- Erodoéht, commenta Blaise.

- Erotéodh, soufflai-je.

- Erotéodh, répéta Hermione. J'aime beaucoup.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir donner un tel nom à ton fils, Hermione, insistai-je.

- J'ai nommé mes autres enfants Draco, parce que le père n'était jamais avec moi. Mais tu es là, et tu aimes Théodore et tu aimes ce nouveau nom. Ce n'est pas que mon fils. Si Erotéodh te plaît, je suis on ne peut plus d'accord.

Je me tus en réfléchissant. Avoir de nouveau un bout de Théo dans ma vie me plaisait assez. Mais... C'était risqué. Pour le bébé, pour Hermione et il finirait par arriver par moi. Blaise me regardait avec insistance, je me cognai à son regard et demandai silencieusement ce qu'il en pensait, il haussa les épaules. Je passai à Pansy, elle avait les yeux rouges et semblait hésiter.

- Je pense qu'il aimerait cette attention, finit-elle par lâcher.

- Alors bienvenu au monde, Erotéodh.

Et j'embrassai mon fils.


	35. Chapter 35

Je regardai mon nouveau bébé avec admiration. Erotéodh me ressemblait de façon troublante, une nouvelle fois. Quand il avait ouvert ses yeux, on avait pu admirer un océan chocolaté. Draco avait rapidement marmonné quelque chose comme «Depuis quand ai-je des gênes dominés» puis s'était repris. C'était mieux pour tout le monde. Elvis, qui était déjà un bébé calme, fut encore plus posé qu'avant, il se mit à faire des nuits complète pour peu qu'on le mette dans la même chambre que son frère. Elicia restait fidèle à elle-même, elle l'aimait de loin. Elle avait beau faire une moue agacée à chaque fois qu'Erotéodh pleurait, elle était la première debout pour aller le chercher.

Mon mari est venu me voir en rentrant de sa mission. Il était devenu beau depuis que la potion avait fait effet, de cette beauté un peu ténébreuse et froide des méchants dans les dessins animés, qui réveille quelques terribles et sombres pulsions en vous. J'avais exceptionellement mis Elvis et Erotéodh dans le même berceau car Elicia avait fait exploser les barreaux de celui de son premier frère dans une de ses poussées inconstantes de magie. Le Maître s'était penché sur le berceau et avait froncé les sourcils. Secrètement inquiète de ce renfrognement, je me suis approchée de lui et avait regardé le bébé avec beaucoup d'attention.

- Un problème, Maître ? C'est pourtant un beau bébé, très réussi.

- Certes, certes, je n'en doute pas. Mais... Lequel est-ce ?

Je l'ai regardé ébahie, un moment, avant de sentir les signes de son énervement, je lui ai alors montré le plus petit. Il avait hoché la tête et effleuré le ventre du nouveau-né rapidement.

- C'est encore un beau bébé, me félicita-t-il.

Puis il est parti. Elicia et moi avons échangé un regard. Certes, on ne pouvait pas omprendre le fonctionnement tordu du Maître, mais c'était étrange la manière froide dont il s'était comporté avec moi et «son» nouvel enfant. Avec Elvis, il avait été plus tendre, plus patient, oh un tout petit peu plus, mais c'était sensiblement différent.

Draco se trouvait avec sa femme, elle se sentait seule depuis quelques mois, elle était persuadée que c'était parce qu'elle avait pris du poids m'a raconté Narcissa. Si elle savait la vraie raison de l'éloignement de Draco... Je ricanai tout haut, ma fille me lança un regard joyeux, et Elvis babilla joyeusement. Pendant ma grossesse, il avait commencé à émettre des sons à notre plus grand ravissement, il avait même ri entendant Elicia rire. Draco et moi étions stupéfaits sur notre canapé alors qu'il caressait doucement mon ventre, je m'étais précipitai sur mon garçon qui avait toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je rigolai tout haut et il me suivit. Depuis, quand on riait fort ou parlions joyeusement il participait soit de ses rires, soit de sons joyeusement hurlés.

On frappa à la porte et je tirai une grimace. J'étais bien toute seule avec mes trois enfants. Je regardais Elvis s'amusaitsur le tapis à mes pieds, Erotéodh dormait dans mes bras et Elicia lisait un livre sur le Quidditch m'interrogeant parfois sur des mots qu'elle ne connaissait pas ou des règles qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Pratiquement parlant, j'étais au plus bas niveau qu'un sorcier puisse avoir, mais théoriquement, je connaissais toutes les règles par coeur, et si je l'avais voulu (et pu) j'aurais pu devenir arbitre avec facilité. On refrappa à la porte et Elicia releva des yeux interrogateurs sur moi. Je donnai alors mon accord pour que l'intrus puisse entrer. C'est Narcissa qui passa la porte.

- Je vous préviens juste, ma belle-fille arrive.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là, gémis-je excédée.

- Elle tient à vous féliciter pour Erotéodh. Et espère que vous pourriez «bénir» son enfant. Elle vous voit comme une sorte de sainte, je crois. Elle est persuadée que si vous ne suivez pas ses actions positivement, elles seront toujours un échec.

- Elle n'a pas compris que tout ce qu'elle faisait était négatif pour moi ?

- Allez savoir, soupira Narcissa qui semblait s'être déjà posé la question.

Elle alla prendre Elvis pour le poser sur ses genoux mais je lui faisais un signe négatif de la main. Mon bébé était très bien où je l'avais posé ; il était ravi de pouvoir vadrouiller partout en baragouinant des sons. On entendit frapper énergiquement à la porte et je donnai une nouvelle fois mon accord pour que le visiteur puisse entrer. Ce furent Blaise et Pansy qui, surexcités, surgirent.

- Il paraît que la Greengrass vient te rendre visite, s'exclama Pansy.

- On ne raterait ça pour rien au monde, ajouta Blaise.

- Comment faîtes-vous pour être aussi vite au courant, m'interrogeai-je.

- J'ai mes sources, se vanta le mulâtre.

- Suffit de demander aux tableaux, dit Pansy en même temps que lui.

Blaise fit une grimace outrée et commença à faire un scène, particulièrement théâtrale, sur la trahison. Pansy lui donnait la réplique, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire qu'ils s'étaient bien trouvés elle et lui. Tandis que je riais (et qu'Elvis suivait joyeusement déclanchant le rire d'Elicia en même temps) on frappa encore à la porte. Je soupirai et ordonnai d'entrer. Draco rentra en s'inclinant et me demanda si j'acceptais une audience avec sa femme (il ajouta un clin d'oeil) je luif is un signe désabusé de la main qui n'approuvait ni réprouvait l'action de sa femme. Il me regarda hésitant et décida que j'étais d'assez bonne humeur pour la voir. Il sortit quelques temps et revint avec la Greengrass enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Je retins un sourire mesquin.

- Bonjour Lady, dit-elle en s'inclinant.

- Oui, oui. Que me veux-tu ? Laisse-moi deviner. Me féliciter pourmon bébé et ma bénédiction pour le tien. J'en étais sûre, ricanai-je après un silence de sa part. Eh bien, vas-y, félicite-moi. Tu vois j'ai ma merveille dans les bras.

- C'est un très beau bébé, Lady. Encore une fois.

- Forcément, c'est mon fils (et celui de Draco ajoutai-je à l'intérieur de moi-même). Bon, et ton rejeton, ton bébé, repris-je en voyant mon amoureux predre très mal l'insulte sur son bébé.

- Tout va bien.

- Super ! Je suis sûre que tu donneras un magnifique garçon Malefoy avant de tomber dans l'oubli. Bravo ! Viens me voir une fois que tu l'auras, ajoutai-je plus doucement.

- Bien sûr, Lady. Puis-je vous parler en privé s'il-vous-plaît, demanda-t-elle après avoir hésité.

Tout le monde la regarda surpris, son mari surtout, d'aillerus il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la surprise. Je haussai un sourcil interrogateur auquel elle répéta la prière. Je leur fis un signe de partir dans ma chambre. Pansy et Blaise, malgré leur grande envie de savoir, partirent les premiers, Narcissa ne fit pas plus d'histoire mais Draco resta planté dans le salon. Je le regardai et lui demandai clairement de s'en aller. Il hésita mais voyant que c'était l'Impératrice qui parlait, il se douta qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Il fusilla sa femme du regardqui baissa un peu plus la tête, et me jeta un regard prévenant qui me fit simplement lever les yeux au ciel. Quel théâtralité ce garçon ! Greengrass regarda avec insistance ma fille restée dans la pièce, mais je ne fis aucun signe pour la renvoyer à son tour. Les adultes, c'est une chose, mais hors de question que je renvoie ma propre enfant, surtout pas pour elle. Elle finit par baisser le regard et le silence perdura. Je la fixais intensément, attendant avec impatience et curiosité qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle avait à dire. Certes, je ne l'aimais pas, mais si elle tenait tant à me parler, ça devait forcément me regarder d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elvis poussa une forte exclamation qui la fit sursauter, celui-ci se déplaça jusqu'à moi en rampant et s'aggripa à ma jambe, je tendis Erotéodh à Elicia et attrapai mon autre fils qui me fit un sourire éclatant. Je frottais mon nez contre le sien. Quand il me souriait je n'avais qu'une seule envie c'était de le serrer tout contre moi comme une peluche, il était simplement trop craquant.

- C'est au sujet de mon mari, lâcha-t-elle enfin.

- Hum, fit dédaigneusement Elicia et je la fis taire d'un regard impérieux.

- Je crois qu'il... Qu'il me trompe, souffla-t-elle.

Mon souffle à moi se coupa, Elicia releva des yeux inquisiteurs sur l'autre femme, et je pus entendre une exclamation étouffée derrière la porte de ma chambre, Merlin merci, Greengrass était trop concentrée sur elle-même pour l'entendre.

- Une raison a une telle accusation, questionnai-je.

- Il... Il n'a jamais été très proche de moi, ni avant ni après le mariage. Et même quand... Quand nous _le _faisions, il me tournait toujours le dos après et ne semblait pas prendre de plaisir. J'ai pourtant tout essayé, m'abaissant à des choses que je n'aurais jamais cru proposer un jour, rougit-elle. Mais il a toujours refusé.

- Hum, fis-je dégoûtée d'entendre les frasques sexuelles de mon amoureux avec elle et j'entendis des ricanements derrière la porte.

- Mais depuis quelques mois... C'est encore pire. Je ne sais même pas comment il a pu mettre enceinte...

- Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je te fasse un dessin, m'exclamai-je horrifiée alors qu'un rapide éclat de rire me parvint de derrière la porte.

- Non, répliqua-t-elle très gênée. Je sais comment... Bref. C'est juste... Il m'échappe totalement. Je lui ai laissé du temps pour qu'il s'habitue à moi mais il ne fait que partir.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'en parles à moi, lui demandai-je ahurie.

- Comme il passe la plupart de son temps avec vous et que vous semblez proches...

- Tu n'es pas en train de me dire que je suis la maîtresse de ton mari, me refroidis-je soudainement dans mon ton et mon comportement.

- Non, non, se reprit-elle. Je suis sûre que vous êtes un modèle de loyauté et de fidélité dans votre mariage avec notre Seigneur. Mais peut-être vous a-t-il parlé d'une autre femme ? Peut-être vous a-t-il demandé de partir plutôt quelques fois pour la rejoindre ?

-Greengrass, Draco est juste mon garde du corps, ce n'est certainement pas à moi qu'il irait dire de telles choses. Tu devrais plutôt voir du côté de Blaise et de Pansy, me vengeai-je et quelqu'un s'insurgea peu discrètement derrière la porte. La seule fois où il m'a demandé de partir plus tôt, c'est quand il devait te rejoindre, parce que tu te sentais seule.

- Vraiment ?

Je lui jetai un regard peu amène et elle me sourit soudainement rayonnante. Elle m'agaça à être si lumineuse.

- Merci, Lady. Vous êtes merveilleuse.

- Oui, oui.

- Et vos enfants sont des joyaux qui réhaussent votre valeur.

Elle était brillante en me disant ça. Elle brillait de sincérité et de bonheur. De quel droit disait-elle de si jolies choses sur ma famille ? Qui était-elle pour dire de tels compliments ? Pourquoi arrivait-elle à me dégoûter et à me raviren même temps ?

Jecompris que si notre situation n'était pas ce qu'elle était nous serions clairement très amies. Et m'en rendre compte m'énerva encore plus.

- Pars, lui ordonnai-je froidement.

- Pardon, dit-elle très surprise par ce retournement de situation.

- Tu as très bien entendu, dis-je en élevant la voix.

- Pourquoi, me suppia-t-elle de répondre.

- Je ne suis pas là pour ton couple, je ne suis pas conseillère conjugale, d'accord, m'énervai-je.

- Mais-

- Casse-toi, hurlai-je.

Elvis et Erotéodh se mirent à pleurer, Elicia me regardait étrangement. Elle me redonna Erotéodh et prit Elvis. Je me mis à bercer mon tout petit n'accordant pas un regard à cette femme honnie. Draco déboula dans la pière suivi de tout le monde. Greengrass restait plantée là sans comprendre la situation. Je fis un signe à Draco pour qu'il fasse partir sa femme. Il l'attrapa doucement par les hanches, et tout en douceur la fit faire demi-tour vers la porte, il posa sa main sur la poignée et s'apprêtait à la tourner, mais elle se dégagea de son emprise et s'inslina face à moi.

- Je suis désolée, Lady, si j'ai fait quelque chose qui vous a déplu. Sachez que ce n'était pas voulu.

- Pars simplement. Ne t'excuse pas, ne parle pas, ne respire même pas. Va-t-en.

Elle me jeta un regard mouillée qui me fit légèrement culpabiliser. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et envoya valser mon amoureux plus loin.

Je me levai, Erotéodh dans les bras, outrée que l'on perce mon espace personnel aussi impoliment et rudement. J'ouvris la bouche pour commencer à menacer quand je me rendis compte que mon mari se tenait devant moi, son beau visage tordu par la colère et la haine, le rendant étrangement plus beau. Il balaya la pièce du regard et tomba sur Draco en dernier, il l'attrapa par la gorge et la plaqua contre un mur. Greengrass, Narcissa, Pansy et moi poussâmes un cri surpris et horrifié. Toujours tenant mon amoureux par la gorge, il se retourna vers moi, ses yeux me tuant à chaque seconde.

- Je sais !

Et j'eus l'impression de mourir.


	36. Chapter 36

Lisou : Merci pour tes deux ou trois indications. J'avoue avoir beaucoup de mal à gérer les ratings. ^^ Il faudra d'ailleurs que je pense à changer celle de Peu importe... Enfin bref, j'ai fait les quelques changements que tu m'avais recommandée, et je te remercie une nouvelle fois pour tes conseils. Quant au prénom du dernier, j'adore tout simplement, et le fait qu'ils soient sorciers ne me facilite que plus la tâche. J'avais besoin de faire un clin d'œil à Théo, car je l'aime beaucoup dans une des nombreuses fanfictions que j'ai lu. Désolée s'il te gêne réellement, mais je tiens à ce qu'il se nomme de cette manière. Voilà, voilà, j'espère que tu pourras passer au-dessus et que tu apprécieras la suite.

_Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et envoya valser mon amoureux plus loin._

_Je me levai, Erotéodh dans les bras, outrée que l'on perce mon espace personnel aussi impoliment et rudement. J'ouvris la bouche pour commencer à menacer quand je me rendis compte que mon mari se tenait devant moi, son beau visage tordu par la colère et la haine, le rendant étrangement plus beau. Il balaya la pièce du regard et tomba sur Draco en dernier, il l'attrapa par la gorge et le plaqua contre un mur. Greengrass, Narcissa, Pansy et moi poussâmes un cri surpris et horrifié. Toujours tenant mon amoureux par la gorge, il se retourna vers moi, ses yeux me tuant à chaque seconde._

_- Je sais !_

_Et j'eus l'impression de mourir._

Je continuai de regarder mon mari, paniquée. Il savait ? Il _le_ savait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il savait vraiment ? Exactement ? Comment le savait-il ? Et il continuait de maintenir Draco contre le mur, l'étouffant un peu plus chaque seconde, empêchant ma concentration. Mon amoureux suffoquait d'une horrible manière et Erotéodh bougeait dans mes bras et hurlait. Greengrass tomba à terre et se mit à pleurer et supplier le Maître qui ne la regarda même pas. Son regard était posé sur moi, était crucifié sur moi. Je voyais presque mon sang s'écouler par la force des yeux de mon mari. Elicia, sentant de plus en plus le danger, m'arracha presque mon fils des bras. A ce geste, mon mari appuya un peu plus sur la gorge de mon amoureux, qui ne se débattait même pas, son visage rougissait et ses lèvres bleuissaient. Je paniquai de plus en plus, les larmes se mirent à couler les longs de mes joues. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Comment en était-on arrivé là ?

- Maître, s'il-vous-plaît, suppliai-je. Que savez-vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si furieux ?

- Pourquoi, ricana-t-il follement. Pourquoi, répéta-t-il en lâchant Draco et en fonçant vers moi.

Mon amoureux se replia sur lui-même en toussant douloureusement, Blaise et Pansy se précipitèrent vers lui, et je n'eus pas le temps de voir plus du tableau, mon mari se tenait devant moi, me serrant le bras comme dans un étau.

- Combien de temps pensais-tu me le cacher, cracha-t-il.

- De quoi parlez-vous, gémis-je pleurant un peu plus.

- Ne fais pas l'innocente, garce. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Vraiment, grinça-t-il en me regardant secouer négativement la tête avec ferveur. Et tes coucheries avec Draco Malefoy, ça ne te dit rien ?

- Co- comment ?

- Je sais tout ! Tu sais où j'étais ? J'étais en pleine mission, Potter est arrivé et alors que nous luttions il me sort avec un sourire agaçant «Tu savais que ta femme se faisait sauter par son gardien ? Ouais, Hermione Voldemort, de son nom de jeune fille Granger, se tape Draco Malefoy ! Et depuis un bout de temps, parce que déjà quand on l'avait au QG ils étaient ensemble. Mais tu sais le pire ? Ils s'aiment ! Ce n'est pas juste physique, nan, ils sont amoureux ! Draco a vendu toutes les informations pour qu'on la protège ! Dégoûté hein ? Une femme qui a trahi une fois trahira de nouveau.»

- Vous ne pouvez pas croire Harry Potter, il dirait n'importe quoi pour vous déconcentrer ! Jam-

- Attends avant de jurer des choses fausses, siffla-t-il. Potter n'est pas du genre à mentir, mais ça semblait tellement gros que je doutais de la véracité de ses paroles. Je suis revenu et on m'a annoncé ton accouchement. Erotéodh, hein ? Les mêmes lettres que dans Théodore, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne l'ai pas remarqué tout de suite, même si le nom sonnait un peu trop connu à mes oreilles. Je suis allé vous voir et le bébé te ressemblait, comme toujours. Mais le doute continuait de me titiller, alors je suis allée voir la médicomage d'Elvis, et je lui demandai ce qu'elle avait vu de votre comportement à lui et toi, et elle a dit «Ils sont étrangement proches. Et Malefoy semblait fou de joie en voyant le nouveau-né» Bien sûr ! Son bébé venait de voir le jour. Je ne sais même pas si Elvis est de moi ! Réponds, ragea-t-il devant mon silence. Avoues tout !

- Je- Je... Elvis est votre fils, Maître, soufflai-je.

- Et Erotéodh ? Non, il ne l'est pas, déclara-t-il devant mon nouveau silence.

Il me poussa sur le canapé et me retourna une grande claque qui sonna longtemps dans la chambre avec les pleurs de mes enfants. Le Maître fulminait, on sentait toute son aura meurtrière répandue autour de lui. A chaque respiration que je prenais, je m'étouffais sous l'air vicié par la haine et le ressentiment. Personne ne bougeait. Et je fis un rapide tour d'horizon. Mes deux fils n'étaient plus dans la pièce, Elicia était caché derrière le mur de sa chambre, seule sa tête dépassait de l'encadrement de la porte pour regarder. Narcissa regardait le sol. Blaise et Pansy toujours accroupi sur la silhouette de Draco me regardaient très inquiets. Draco semblait figé sur place ses yeux faisaient rapidement le tour de la pièce, comme si il cherchait un moyen de fuite. Quant à Greengrass... J'avais l'impression qu'elle voyait son monde s'effondrait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'au moins, elle savait qu'elle avait raison.

Mon mari s'éloigna et se mit face à la fenêtre.

- Je suis furieux, soupira-t-il. Je croyais fermement que vous seriez différente. Et d'une certaine manière, vous l'avez été parce qu'oser me tromper et me mentir fait sûrement de vous une des femmes les plus culottées qui m'aient été donné de connaître. Et Draco... Draco ! J'avais confiance en toi ! Mais en plus de me prendre ma femme, tu changes de camps ! Tu m'as trahi, Draco. Et toi aussi, garce. Et savez-vous ce que je fais aux traîtres ? Je ne vous entends pas, éleva-t-il la voix après un silence. Est-ce que vous savez ce qui se passe avec les traîtres ?

- Ils sont exécutés, souffla Draco.

- Plus fort, ordonna le Maître en se tournant vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'ils méritent d'après moi ?

- La mort, articula Draco plus haut.

- La mort, s'exclama mon mari. Tout à fait ! Vous allez mourir ! Demain, à l'aube. Tous les autres seront là. Mais l'Avada me semble trop doux. Alors que dîtes-vous d'une longue séance de torture au Doloris ? Jusqu'à épuisement ?

- Et mes enfants, murmurai-je.

- La mort. A partir de maintenant !

Il me tourna le dos et marcha avec de grandes enjambées vers la chambre de mes enfants. Je me levai à toute vitesse, hurlant des prières et des interdictions, je rentrai comme une furie et eus le temps de me placer entre la baguette tendue du Maître et mes enfants.

- Moi, si vous voulez mais pas eux, hurlai-je.

Et je pleurai sans m'arrêter, j'avais mal partout dans mon corps, pas physiquement, mais moralement. Qu'il s'en prenne à mes enfants, il s'en prenait à moi, je souffrais de terribles souffrances alors qu'une menace aussi lourdes pesaient sur eux. Je me sentais anéantie par le poids des vies de mes enfants.

Je n'eus le temps de voir qu'un sourire et qu'un «Déjà vu» de mon mari avant qu'il me pousse me faisant tomber à terre et jette le sort de la mort dans le berceau. A peine, avais-je vu le vert du sort sortir de sa baguette que je me mis à hurler. J'eus l'impression de mourir un peu, quelque chose venait de s'éteindre en moi, de se briser. J'ai entendu mon cœur se briser en de multiples éclats qui semblaient s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément dans ma chair à chaque geste. Je vis à peine Draco se jetait sur le berceau pour regarder à l'intérieur et se mettre à reculer après quelques secondes de choc. Il chuta à mes côtés, l'air stupéfait, incrédule. Tout ça n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar, me disait ses yeux. Ce qui est en train de se passer ne se passe pas vraiment. Ce n'est qu'une terrible invention de notre cerveau.

Et je sus lequel de mes enfants venait d'être touché par l'horrible sort. Je suffoquai, ma main s'accorchant à la première chose qu'elle trouva : la main de Draco. Je la serrai si fort que mes ongles fendirent la peau de l'autre main et le sang pur s'écoula, s'infiltrant sous mes ongles. Draco ne semblai même pas s'en rendre compte.

J'entendis alors vaguement la voix de mon mari reprendre.

- Dans mon immense mansuétude, ta fille restera en vie, demain, après ton exécution, elle partira et devra se débrouiller. Seule. Quant aux autres traîtres...

- Il n'y en a pas d'autres, soufflai-je avec le courage qui me restait. Personne ne savait ! Il n'y a que Draco et moi qui sommes coupables, hurlai-je tentant vainement d'évacuer toute la douleur qui me submergeait. Mon fils n'avait rien à voir avec ça ! Il n'avait rien fait ! Il n'a rien demandé, continuai-je de hurler alors que je me recroquevillai un peu plus sur le sol.

Si ma voix prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur, mon corps quant à lui semblait vouloir disparaître, ne plus exister. Je voulais tellement que ceci ne soit rien d'autre que mon imagination. Je voulais donner ma vie en échange de celle de mon fils.

Voldemort nous regarda de haut, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

- Eh bien soit, vous serez les seuls à périr demain. Ne pensez pas que je serai tendre. Préparez-vous à vouloir mourir, parce que demain, ce sera votre seul souhait.

Sur ces terribles promesses, il nous tourna le dos et sortit. J'entendis la porte claquer au loin. Je restais de longues minutes prostrée sur le sol, ce fut quand Draco se leva que je me repris. J'avais l'esprit vide, je ne pensais à rien. Je ne savais même pas que penser était une option possible. Personne ne rentra dans la chambre. Le temps semblait simplement figé, comme s'il attendait que quelque chose l'enclenche. Je me relevai et avançai doucement vers le berceau, avec beaucoup de répugnance. Je ne voulais pas voir ce spectacle, je ne voulais pas voir ça. Et à mesure que je me rapprochai du berceau, j'entendis les cris et les pleurs d'un de mes fils, me faisant reprendre pied avec la réalité. Avec la réalité des faits. Non, Draco, ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Rien n'allait. Tu m'as mentie autant que tu t'es menti. Rien n'irait plus jamais bien. Je continuais de souffrir de tout mon être sans répits.

Je fermai les yeux alors que mes mains se cognaient dans le bois du berceau. J'étais seule dans le noir. Je rouvris doucement les yeux et regardai dans le berceau. Elvis s'agitait de toutes ses petites forces, terrorisé par tous ces hurlements et ces pleurs tandis que Erotéodh était d'une immobilité douloureuse, ne laissant aucun doute quant à son état. De nouveau, les larmes inondèrent mon visage. En fermant les yeux, je caressai la peau encore chaude de mon dernier. En ouvrant les yeux, je me mordis férocement la lèvre inférieur qui céda et se mit à perler des gouttes de sang qui se mélangeait à mes larmes, sur la couverture de mon fils tombaient des larmes ensanglantées me donnant vaguement l'impression de pleurer du sang. La couverture se tâcha de rouge dilué. J'enroulai consciencieusement le bébé dans son linge, couvrant son visage une dernière fois. Erotéodh. Je posai mon front sur le sien à travers la couverture. En rassemblant autant que je le pouvais tous mes esprits, je me dirigeai vers le salon. Personne n'avait bougé. Ils avaient simplement tous baissé les yeux vers le sol. Je me dirigeai sans un mot vers Narcissa qui releva des yeux noyés dans les larmes vers moi. Je lui tendis le précieux paquet que je serrais tout contre mon corps. Elle secoua négativement la tête.

- Je ne peux pas sortir, Narcissa, la suppliai-je. Erotéodh mérite un enterrement. Je t'en prie. Merci, soufflai-je pleine de gratitude alors que hésitante elle attrapait mon bébé. Emmène-le loin d'ici, continuai-je avec une voix pleine de sanglots.

Je me retournai et cherchai ma fille du regard. Elle était prostrée derrière le canapé. Je m'asseyais près d'elle. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle regardait loin. Très loin. Quelque part où je ne pouvais pas la rejoindre. Elle s'était mise hors de ma portée.

- Il ne reviendra pas, affirma-t-elle sans attendre de réponse.

- Non, lui répondis-je pourtant et Pansy derrière moi se mit à pleurer. Elicia, je sais que c'est difficile de penser à ça maintenant, mais il faut que tu partes. Prépare une petite sacoche légère, parce qu'à partir de demain il va falloir que tu coures. Ta vie en dépend, ma chérie.

- Et Elvis, demanda-t-elle, les yeux pleins de larmes qu'elle ne ferait jamais couler.

- Il faut le laisser là. Il reste le Dauphin, il est plus en sécurité ici qu'autre part.

A ces mots, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et je me relevai vivement, aux aguets. Des Mangemorts entrèrent, ils firent le tour des lieux en quelques instants, je voulus les retenir avant qu'ils rentrent dans la chambre des enfants, ils ressortirent, deux encadrant Draco et un tenant Elvis. Je fermai les yeux en sentant la douleur m'envahirent alors qu'on éloignait deux des personnes les plus chères à mon cœur. Je ne reverrais Draco que le lendemain. Les Mangemorts dirent aux occupants de partir, c'étaient les ordres du Maître. Alors doucement, Pansy, Blaise et Greengrass s'en allèrent. L'appartement était aussi vide que mon cœur. Je dirigeai mon regard vers Elicia.

- Prépare-toi. Demain est plus proche que ce que l'on croit.


	37. Chapter 37

Dire que j'avais passé la nuit à préparer le départ de ma fille n'était pas peu dire. Il n'y avait pas que le sac à préparer mais aussi son chemin, lui faire apprendre par cœur les noms et les adresses des personnes qui pourraient l'aider, lui donner les directives pour qu'elle puisse survivre à des conditions difficiles. J'avais dit tout ce qui me semblait utile, et Elicia m'avait regardé, juste regardé. Pas de pleurs, de supplications, juste une terrible et réelle acceptation que rien n'allait changer. J'allais mourir, point final. L'histoire de ma vie se finirait comme ça, d'une manière tragique qui n'était pas sans me rappeler Roméo et Juliette. J'avais mis dans sa sacoche deux changes, de quoi manger et boire pendant trois jours, la baguette de Draco qui avait été laissé là par mégarde, j'avais écrit quelques lettres à certains anciens amis de quand j'étais Artiste. Je faisais d'ailleurs la promotion des dons en danse de ma fille. Je lui avais donné une couverture. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour elle, j'avais miniaturisé le tout en savourant la sensation d'avoir une baguette dans les mains. Je lui avais appris quelques sorts basiques de protection et de survie.

Maintenant, nous étions toutes les deux devant la fenêtre dans un canapé placé ici pour l'occasion. Le dernier lever de Soleil de ma vie. Elicia était couchée sur moi et je lui caressais les cheveux doucement, laissant les larmes coulaient quand elles débordaient de mes yeux. Je n'avais pas arrêté de me faire de faux espoirs de toute la nuit : et si avec la baguette de Draco j'arrivais à m'échapper (mais ils seraient bien trop nombreux), et si je profitais de la nuit pour m'enfuir (mais j'entendais les gardes à la porte) et si je mettais moi-même fin à mes jours (mais le regard d'Elicia ne me lâchait pas) et si le Maître avait une poussée de bienveillance (mais on parle du Maître). J'avais tout simplement fini par abandonner, j'allais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances pour avoir aimé la personne qu'il ne fallait pas. Très théâtrale comme situation, mais je n'arrivais pas à en rire. Nous n'étions pas dans un livre ou dans un film, je n'allais pas m'en sortir de justesse parce que quelques amis refusaient de m'abandonner, j'allais mourir aussi purement et simplement que ça. Assez d'arabesques, de belles phrases, de mystifications. Juste la réalité crue, cruelle, impitoyable et irrémédiable.

Le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir, le bleu marine laissant place à un bleu pâle. J'allais mourir avec la nuit. Dans l'ombre. Quelques personnes se souviendront de moi, mais je serais oubliée à la prochaine génération. Mon mari ferait tout pour que ça arrive.

Je me levai. Autant être théâtrale jusqu'au bout. J'allai dans ma penderie, trouvai une robe blanche absolument magnifique : tout en tissu très fin, le bas caché totalement mes pieds, la robe avait une impression de froissé, sans manche, elle tombait dans de faux lambeaux sur ma poitrine. Cette robe était tragique. Je m'attachai les cheveux lâchement, des mèches irrégulières venaient caresser tout mon visage et ma nuque. Après un dernier regard au miroir, je retournai près de ma fille.

- Alors, lui demandai-je avec un sourire sans joie.

- Fatale.

Nous eûmes un rire désenchanté. Fatal. Je me rassis à ses côtés et nous reprîmes notre observation du ciel qui était bien plus clair. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Je n'avais pas réellement réalisé que j'allai mourir. Mourir. Ne plus créer de souvenirs avec qui que ce soit, ne plus avoir de conséquences sur ne serait-ce qu'une feuille de papier. Juste disparaître, ne plus laisser de traces. Je fermai douloureusement les yeux. Ne plus toucher Elicia, Elvis et Draco. J'allai rejoindre Erotéodh. Mon bébé. Mon cœur me fit plus mal encore.

Je vis au loin les premiers rayons de Soleil au même moment où on entra dans ma chambre. Sans attendre d'ordre, je me levai, pris l'air le plus fier que j'avais en réserve et me retournai. Trois Mangemorts et Draco étaient à la porte. Draco semblait avoir eu la même idée que moi, il s'était habillé très sombrement et très classe.

- Apportez la petite. Le Maître tient à ce qu'elle voit l'exécution.

- Jamais elle ne ve-

- Ce n'est pas une demande, ricana l'un d'eux en attrapant violemment le bras de ma fille.

Celle-ci le frappa au tibia le faisant relâcher la pression et dégagea son bras. Elle lui dit froidement qu'elle était capable de marcher seule, qu'elle ne nécessitait pas de son aide. Le Mangemort voulut la frapper mais un autre l'en empêcha.

- On a d'autres choses à faire.

-_ Point de vue Draco _-

En ouvrant la porte, je fus époustouflé par la beauté sombre que dégageait Hermione. Sa robe allongeait considérablement sa silhouette et elle me sembla plus grande que n'importe qui dans cette salle. Son air fier céda au moment où sa fille s'engagea à notre suite. Je ralentis un peu le pas, attendis qu'elle soit à ma hauteur et attrapai sa main. Elle accepta de la prendre mais ne me regarda pas. Je la comprenais, même moi quand je la regardai je pensais à Erotéodh. J'arrive mon fils. Je ne te laisse pas seul.

Nous marchâmes dans un grand silence, même les Mangemorts semblaient sensibles à l'ambiance mortelle. En mission, ils avaient tendance à en rire alors qu'ils achevaient quelques personnes, mais à ce moment, ils étaient tout aussi silencieux que nous. Je passais devant la chambre de Blaise, il était à la porte et me regarda passer, Pansy dans ses bras. Hermione les regarda et il eut un signe ému de tête à son encontre. Elle les avait sauvés. Nous passâmes près d'eux sans un mot, mais dès que j'eus Pansy dans le dos j'entendis ses pleurs éclater. Mon cœur se serra. Nous avions eu tellement de mal à nous remettre de la mort de Théo, je ne pouvait que compatir à la douleur qui les touchait.

Nous finîmes par arriver dans la cour intérieure. Il faisait froid. Très froid. Je vis Hermione frissonnait et je serrai un peu plus sa main. Au fond de la cour, Voldemort nous voyait arriver avec un sourire de dément, tranquillement assis sur son trône de pierre, jouant avec sa baguette. Des dizaines de Mangemorts étaient réunis sur les bord de la cour, seul le centre était désert, et c'est là que l'on nous poussa.

- Bravo pour la tenue assortie, félicita Voldemort enjoué. Pas de supplications pour que je vous laisse la vie sauve, continua-t-il après un silence. Même pas pour que je sauve la vie de l'autre, insista-t-il.

- Ca changerait quelque chose, siffla Hermione.

- Pas vraiment, non !

Et le Maître éclata de rire, suivi de quelques autres. Quelque chose se brisa dans le regard de Hermione, sa raison sembla disparaître et elle rit avec les autres faisant s'interrompre les premiers rires. Elle continua à rire, seule, tâche de lumière au milieu de l'ombre. Voldemort perdit un peu de son assurance.

- Arrête de rire, garce, ordonna-t-il.

- Pourquoi, sinon vous allez me tuer, ricana Hermione. Vous allez me torturer ? Mais c'est déjà dans le programme ! Vous ne pouvez rien faire ! Vous ne pouvez même pas me rendre folle, je le suis depuis que je vous ai épousé ! Rien ne me retient ici, alors je vous tout vous dire !

- Hermione, l'appelai-je doucement.

- Laisse-moi Draco ! J'ai des choses à dire. Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche, attaqua-t-elle le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous êtes un Serpentard au sens péjoratif du terme, vil, affreux, nocif. Vous n'auriez même pas dû être accepté à Poudlard. Je sais tout de vous, vous savez. Tom Elvis Jedusor, Sang-Mêlé, et encore !, fils d'un moldu et d'une Cracmolle ! Il n'y a rien de sorcier dans votre sang ! Vous n'êtes qu'un imposteur et votre envie de mettre les gens à genoux devant vous vient juste de votre complexe d'infériorité que vous avez développé alors que les enfants de votre orphelinat vous persécutaient !

- Ferme-la, hurla-t-il fulminant.

-Vous faîtes le mal parce que vous avez choisi la voie la plus facile ! Tellement facile de détester et d'avoir de la rancune, bien plus que d'aimer et de pardonner ! Vous n'êtes qu'un faible et à côté de vous même Harry Potter vaut mieux ! La même situation que vous, exactement la même, pas de parents, persécuté de la pire des manières, mais lui il s'est battu et c'est son combat contre vous qui l'a pourri ! Parce que vous ne savez faire que ça, pourrir les gens ! Leur arracher que ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais en eux.

- Vas-tu la fermer, ordonna-t-il en se levant de son trône et en la frappant. As-tu quelque chose à ajouter, ricana-t-il alors que Hermione crachait le sang qui emplissait sa bouche.

- Ouais. C'est ça qui vous fait vous sentir puissant ? Frapper une femme affaiblie et désarmée ? Je crois que vous venez d'illustrer tout ce que je viens de révéler.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres dressa sa baguette sur elle et il la pointa sur le sourire victorieux qu'avait Hermione. Un filet rouge s'enfuit de la baguette et frappa Hermione en plein visage, elle se renversa sous la force du sortilège, tomba couchée et se tordit en hurlant. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer au Doloris. Je voulus me précipiter vers elle mais deux Mangemorts m'en empêchèrent en tenant mes bras. Hermione convulsait sur le sol, se cambrant, s'agrippant au sol faisant saigner ses doigts, les yeux grands ouverts elle regardait les Mangemorts derrière elle. Voldemort ne semblait même pas prendre goût à la voir souffrir, il voulait juste évacuer sa haine. Je remuai dans l'étreinte de mes gardiens, mais ils ne cédèrent pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, le sortilège se relâcha. Il laissa une Hermione tremblante, sanglante, anéantie sur le sol. On entendit un sanglot dans le terrible silence qui suivit, mon regard se posa sur Elicia qui pleurait encore et encore. Elle regardait sa mère, couchée sur le sol, respirant avec difficulté. Après quelques secondes d'immobilité absolue, Voldemort se mit à rire, heureux. Pendant qu'il partait dans son hilarité, Hermione se retourna, elle regroupa son corps au sol et elle releva le buste à l'aide de ses bras. Elle se retrouva à moitié assise, le haut de son corps maintenu à l'aide de ses bras, sa tête se releva doucement vers moi, son élastique avait lâché durant sa torture, de nombreuses mèches masquaient son regard. Une main ensanglantée vint les repousser et elle dévisagea les deux gardes qui me tenaient. Un sourire fou effleura ses lèvres. Je secouai négativement la tête, suppliant silencieusement. Tais-toi Hermione, plus il est énervé plus tu souffriras, t'en as assez dit.

- Et vous, dit-elle quand même en s'adressant aux Mangemorts. Vous ! Pire que Voldemort, hein !

- T'en as pas eu assez, ricana Voldemort.

- Même pas capable de faire le mal sans ordre ! Quand il sera vaincu, je sais déjà ce que vous direz «J'étais obligé d'obéir (Hermione avait pris une grosse voix suppliante) c'était soit eux soit moi. Il menaçait toute ma famille. Il faut me croire !» Pire que des lâches vous n'êtes que des vers de terre, je préfère crever que de vivre un instant de plus avec vous.

- On devrait pouvoir s'arranger, grimaça ironiquement le Maître.

- Et même maintenant, continua-t-elle sans écouter son mari. Alors que vous savez qu'il est loin du Sang-Pur qu'il prône, vous continuez de lui obéir, en vous disant que je mens, ou que ça n'a pas réellement d'importance. Eh bien détrompez-vous ! Je ne mens pas et ça a beaucoup d'importance, bande de larves !

- Ca suffit !

Elle avait de nouveau énervé Voldemort et attendit sagement la douleur, mais le trait rouge ne se dirigea pas vers elle mais vers moi. La douleur me submergea, me faisant oublier jusqu'à mon nom. Je n'entendais plus rien, ne voyais plus rien, ne sentais plus rien. Juste cette atroce souffrance qui grignotait consciencieusement chacun de mes muscles. Je restai dans un état second longtemps, ne me rendant pas compte que le sort avec cessé depuis quelques secondes. Pendant l'opération les Mangemorts m'avaient lâchés et j'avais chuté, genoux sur le sol. En relevant la tête, je croisai le regard gris de mon père. Je restai accroché à celui-ci, alors que je prenais conscience du froid et de l'humidité de la pierre sur laquelle ma joue était écrasée. Il tenta de résister à mon regard mais il finit par flancher, et ses yeux se remplirent de douleur à me voir dans cet état. Voir que ma souffrance ne le laissait pas indifférent me fit du bien. Mon père m'avait toujours bien traité, bien que froidement, il m'imposait toujours ses choix, mais je les acceptai sans jamais trop rechigner. Je n'avais jamais réellement su il avait de l'attachement pour moi ou si j'étais juste la continuité de la famille Malefoy pour lui. Mais cette douleur dans son regard me le dit : il m'aimait. Bordel, mon père m'aimait. Malgré son choix, malgré les miens, il m'aimait.

- Tu vois, garce, je pensais que ce serait Draco le plus véhément dans cette histoire. Je pensais t'avoir habitué à obéir, à te taire et à subir. Mais tu caches de grandes ressources, n'est-ce pas ? Apparemment, Lucius a bien élevé son fils lui. Regarde son fiston bien sage, dit-elle en tapotant ma joue vulgairement.

- Ne le touchez pas, siffla-t-elle en se relevant encore. Il est l'incarnation de tout ce qui pourrait y avoir de bon dans chacun de vous. Tu ne l'as pas pourri lui, pas jusqu'à la moelle. Narcissa lui a appris à aimer. J'ai appris à le faire sans aide. Et regardez ce que ça donne. Nous sommes bien plus forts que la terreur que vous essayez d'insinuer en nous.

- Je t'arrête maintenant, bailla le Maître. Tes grands discours moralisateurs m'ennuient. Tu vois, si tu ne m'avais pas cherché dès le début, je te l'aurais dit plus tôt. Vous n'allez paas mourir !

- Quoi, murmura Hermione.

- J'ai trouvé un sort que les Sang-Purs utilisaient dans le passé sur leurs femmes quand ils découvraient qu'elles avaient un amant. Et ce sort fait que si tu as un contact trop poussé avec un homme, tu mourras avec lui. Si simple et merveilleux en même temps !

- Et vous trouvez cette punition pire que la mort, rit jaune Hermione.

- Non, ce que je trouve pire que la mort c'est qu'en plus de ne pas pouvoir le toucher alors qu'il sera en permanence avec toi, vous vous rappellerez toujours l'un à l'autre l'enfant perdu. Erotéodh, c'est ça ? Je te connais assez, garce, pour savoir que tu penses que ton fils est mort par ta faute. Et tu as raison, tu es coupable. Et tu t'en souviendras toute ta vie.

Hermione le regarda, ébahie. Les larmes lui vinrent finalement aux yeux et débordèrent. Je me rapprochais d'elle tantôt rampant tantôt à genoux. Arrivé à bonne distance, j'attrapai sa main, Voldemort lança le sort et un rayon violet vint la frapper.

°_ 10 ans plus tard _° -_ Point de vue Hermione _-

Je soupirai alors qu'Elvis passait juste à côté de moi en me jetant un regard méprisant. Décidément, Voldemort l'avait bien dressé. Elicia posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. A 17 ans, elle me ressemblait plus que jamais en bien plus jolie. Nous continuâmes d'avancer jusqu'à mes appartements. Draco m'y attendait et quand je le vis, je me souvins douloureusement du sort qui m'empêchait d'être trop intime avec lui et des mots maudits de mon mari «Je te connais assez, garce, pour savoir que tu penses que ton fils est mort par ta faute. Et tu as raison, tu es coupable. Et tu t'en souviendras toute ta vie.» Il n'avait pas eu tord, la mort d'Erotéodh me suivait, peu importe ce que je faisais, et voir Draco ne faisait que raviver la flamme de ma douleur. Je m'assis à côté de lui et il effleura mes lèvres des siennes. J'eus un pauvre sourire. Depuis la malédiction, ma vie n'avait été qu'un long boulet que je traînais.

- Il faut lui en parler, murmura Draco en souriant tristement.

- J'allais le faire. Tu peux nous laisser seule ? Merci, dis-je en le voyant partir. Elicia, viens me voir.

Elle me regarda et soupira, semblant comprendre ce que j'allais lui dire.

- Ça y est, demanda-t-elle avec un ton évident.

- Oui, dis-je ne m'étonnant même plus qu'elle sache de quoi je parle. Tu as 17 ans. Je peux enfin partir. Draco et moi sommes prêts, murmurai-je alors que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elicia, j'aimerai rester, si tu savais, comme j'aimerai, mais je n'en peux plus. Parfois j'ai l'impression d'entendre la voix d'Erotéodh m'appeler.

- Je comprends, dit-elle sur le même ton. Comme il y a 10 ans ?

- J'aimerai que tu prennes Elvis avec toi.

- Mais ! Il ne comprend pas !

- On ne lui a pas expliqué. Prends-le avec toi et protège-le. J'ai réussi à reprendre contact avec Harry Potter, ils vous accueilleront pour peu que vous vous battiez à leur côté. C'est la vie là-bas, chérie. Tu fais ce que tu veux quand tu veux. Elvis doit goûter à la liberté, il doit l'apprendre. Il doit voir que ce qu'on lui apprend ne sont pas les bonnes choses.

- Tu pourrais partir avec nous...

- Oh non. Moi je me libère totalement. Finie pour moi la vie pleines de chaînes sur Terre. Il y a un garde qui te laissera passer au portail, c'est un espion. Elvis ne va pas te suivre gentiment, stupéfixe-le. L'Ordre vous attendra à cette adresse, souris-je en lui donnant un bout de papier. En ce moment, il est seul à la bibliothèque.

- Je pars maintenant, s'horrifia-t-elle.

- Pas le temps pour les adieux.

Elle eut un sourire triste et me serra fortement dans ses bras. Ma fille avait toujours compris et accepté les choses facilement. Elle avait des larmes pleins les yeux.

- Je t'aime, Elicia. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu vives. Et j'aime Elvis. Dis-le lui. Raconte-lui qui j'étais.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle courut dans sa chambre, prépara un sac léger, prit la baguette de Draco qui était la sienne depuis une décennie, et se stoppa dans le salon. Je me retournai dans la même direction qu'elle et vis que Draco la regardait. Il avait l'air effondré de la voir partir. Elle lâcha son sac et se jeta dans ses bras.

- Tu as été comme mon père, Draco, depuis le début.

- Je t'aime Elicia, répondit-il simplement des sanglots dans la voix.

-_ Point de vue Elicia _-

Je rattrapai mon sac, les regardai une dernière fois. Draco avait enlacé ma mère, et ils semblaient tellement amoureux à ce moment que je me dis que c'était le mieux pour eux. Ils allaient mourir dans les bras de l'autre. Ma mère, bien qu'immensément triste de me voir partir semblait soulagée de pouvoir enfin partir. Draco embrassa le haut de son crâne et ses lèvres. J'eus un sourire attendri et fermai silencieusement la porte. Je courus dans les couloirs vérifiant qu'aucun Mangemort ne s'y trouvait? J'ouvris la porte de la bibliothèque et Elvis allait s'insurger mais se figea en me voyant.

- Tu as deux choix, chuchotai-je rapidement. Soit tu es un bon petit frère qui obéit à sa soeur et tu me suis, soit je te stupéfixe.

- J'en ai un troisième, dit-il en pointant sa baguette vers moi.

Je fus plus rapide et le stupéfixai. Avec un Levicorpus il me suivit bien gentiment, je tapotai distraitement sa tête et vérifiai les couloirs. Ma mère avait choisi le bon jour, pas mal de monde était parti en mission, les couloirs étaient déserts. Je désillusionnai mon petit frère, au cas où.

- Elvis, appelai-je.

- Quoi, répliqua-t-il agacé.

- Dis au revoir à Maman on y va.

- A plus !

Je lui jetai un regard peu amène, alors il s'approcha plus près de la commode, caressa un cadre où se trouvait une photo de ma mère jeune et lui dit au revoir.

Nous allions à une cérémonie commémorative. Ma mère, après la victoire de l'Ordre sur les Mangemorts, avait été élevé au rang de héros ainsi que Draco. Nous avions dû, Elvis et moi, apporter pas mal de preuves, mais nous avions gagné. Ce n'est que quand on lui remit sa distinction que je me sentis vraiment apaisée. J'avais enfin fait le deuil de ma mère trois ans après sa mort. Nous n'avions jamais retrouvé son corps, Voldemort a dû être furieux quand on a retrouvé ma mère enlacée nue dans un lit avec son amant, morts mais heureux. Un dernier pied-de-nez à celui qui les avait tant blessé.

Elvis avait été une vraie tête de mule durant les premiers mois, persuadé que j'étais une ennemie et qu'on voulait sa mort. L'Ordre avait dû lui confisquer sa baguette et l'enfermer dans une chambre pour le contenir. C'est donc à travers la porte que j'ai raconté l'histoire de Maman, souvenirs après souvenirs. Et Elvis a été touché par cette femme qui en plus de lui avoir donné la vie, l'aurait protégé de la sienne. Je lui avais répété mot pour mot le discours que j'avais surpris un jour. Je lui avais raconté l'amour que je voyais dans ses yeux, dans ses gestes. Et il a vu.

Maintenant, nous étions tous les deux dans la Confrérie des Artistes, j'étais danseuse et lui écrivain. Souvent les amis de ma mère lui disait qu'ils avaient l'impression de voir des traces d'elle dans l'écriture d'Elvis et celui-ci répondait «Parce que c'est elle qui guide ma plume.»

- Maman, Blaise et Pansy vont bien, nous sommes allés les voir hier, dis-je alors qu'Elvis allait préparer nos bouquets. Nous sommes allés sur la tombe de Narcissa, hier. Rien à dire, nous avons encore dû nettoyer les graffitis injurieux. Maman, aujourd'hui je vais leur raconter toute notre histoire. Parce que tu es une étoile et que pour ça tu dois briller.

Je caressai le cadre une dernière fois et lui tournai le dos. Elvis me tendit ma veste et mon bouquet.

- On fait le bon choix, hein, demanda doucement Elvis.

- Oui, petit frère. On fait le bon choix.


End file.
